O Mais Profundo Desejo do Coração
by chamelleon
Summary: Vencedora de 2 prêmios no 1st Sparrabeth Orkut Awards: Cisne de Ouro por melhor fic no geral e Algemas de Ouro por ser a fic mais HOT! Jack e Elizabeth estão mais ligados pelo destino do que até mesmo eu imaginava! Sucesso de público e crítica no ORKUT
1. Chapter 1

**Essa fic se passa depois de AWE e retrata o que eu quero que aconteça em um 4º filme de Piratas do Caribe, se houver...**

**Os personagesn (infelizmente) pertencem a Disney, eu só me divirto com eles.**

**Cap. 1**

Haviam se passado um ano e alguns meses desde que Elizabeth Swann, agora Sra. Turner, tinha se despedido das pessoas mais especiais de sua vida. Quantos perigos e aventuras viveram juntos, como ser pirata era maravilhoso.

Mas como tudo tem seu fim, a aventura dela havia acabado. E o que lhe dava mais tristeza não foi o fato de que, cinco minutos depois de ter se casado - havia esperado a vida toda por esse momento – ela ficara viúva, ou que perdera o pai, ou qualquer outra coisa que ela tenha perdido, o que lhe dava mais tristeza era o fato de não ter sido perdoada pelo homem mais excêntrico, para não dizer louco, que cruzou seu caminho, o Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Sim, ela perdeu o pai, o primeiro noivo, o segundo noivo e agora marido, mas ela sabia que superaria essas perdas com o tempo, mas o fato de não ter tido a oportunidade de conversar calmamente com Jack depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles lhe tirava o sono.

Quando Will a deixou naquela maldita ilha, deserta e esquecida por Deus, ela pensou que finalmente eles consumariam o "casamento", mas não, Will sequer tinha a abraçado e já se preparava para partir. Ela tentou se insinuar, mas a única resposta que conseguiu foram uns beijinhos na perna e um pedido para que ela esperasse por ele por dez anos. Dez longos anos.

Elizabeth mal teve tempo de argumentar, ela tinha quebrado com aquele olhar desesperado que Will lhe lançou.

Ela aceitou, mesmo profundamente sabendo que era uma grande mentira e que ela nunca ficaria dez anos parada e quieta numa ilha. Ela aceitou.

Will virou-se para partir, ela correu deu o último beijo nele, seu marido, seu melhor amigo, agora o morto-vivo capitão do Holandês Voador.

As lembranças feriam Elizabeth profundamente, e desesperadamente em vão ela tentava sair daquela ilha, mas não havia barco, Will levou o barco consigo, nem nenhum navio havia se aproximado o suficiente para que ela pudesse pedir ajuda. Acender fogueiras era impossível, ela não tinha facas, nem armas, absolutamente nada.

A filha do falecido ex-governador de Port Royal agora era uma mulher miserável em todos os sentidos possíveis, uma pobre viúva maltrapilha que vagava de um lado para o outro, comendo as frutas do lugar e bebendo rum – sim, o rum, a maldita bebida vil – que ela tinha encontrado em barris num buraco aberto na sombra de uma árvore que ela não sabia o nome.

Ao poucos havia se viciado no rum, e agora bebia sem parar, pois queria esquecer a dureza do mundo, e tudo de ruim que havia acontecido, chorava e cantava bem alto, quase gritando _"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me!"_

Mas às vezes o canto e o grito se transformavam em um simples sussurro, quase inaudível.

O próprio Rei Pirata, ou Rainha, definhando.

Logo começou a se amaldiçoar por ter se casado, amaldiçoou Will e o insuportável coração no baú que não parava de bater. Se amaldiçoou por ter libertado sua tripulação que herdou de São Feng para que eles voltassem para Cingapura, amaldiçoava tudo o que lhe vinha a cabeça, pois estava quase sempre bêbada.

Estava a ponto de enlouquecer.

Então ela começou a conversar com as árvores, com os barris e as garrafas de rum – bebia mais rum do que água, já que a pequena cascata ficava no topo do monte da ilha – e também gostava de trocar idéias com a areia, até com a Lua e as estrelas ela falava.

Os pássaros eram seus "amiguinhos" preferidos, mas quando aparecia algum pardal ela ficava brava e jogava areia neles. Eles lembravam um dito pirata. Mas que inferno.

Onde estava Jack Sparrow que não vinha logo salvá-la? Sim, pois sempre que ela estava em perigo ele aparecia e a protegia com aquelas asinhas que só os pardais têm, aparentemente frágeis, mas que escondem uma força sobrenatural.

Sempre que ela estava em apuros, ele cruzava seu caminho, com aquele andar trôpego e charmoso que só ele tem. Ele era muito melhor do que aqueles príncipes belos e corretos em seus cavalos brancos das histórias idiotas que as babás faziam ela ouvir quando criança.

Jack era um Pirata, e que palavra maravilhosa de se ouvir saindo dos lábios dele. E o beijo? O melhor de todos. Aquele tinha sido O BEIJO de sua vida e o da morte dele. Mas ela não tinha o beijado apenas para prendê-lo e salvar a todos, não, ela o beijou porque não agüentava mais estar perto dele, sentir o cheiro dele – ele tinha um cheiro completamente desconhecido a ela, era exótico e excitante, não era como Will que cheirava sempre a fumaça – e não poder tocá-lo como ela – e ele – queria e merecia. Sabia que era errado, mas ela não pensou duas vezes antes de prensá-lo contra o mastro principal do Pérola.

E a cara que ele fez a ela depois que ela quebrou o beijo – ele esperava que durasse mais – foi incrível! O safado estava feliz! Sim, muito feliz! Tão feliz que sorria, diabolicamente, mas sorria.

Tudo isso agora não passava de lembranças, eram boas e ruins ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não deixava de lembrar disso todos os dias.

Bebia para esquecer, mas o rum só a fazia lembrar e chorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mais um cap., espero que gostem!!!_**

**_Infelizmente Jack e Elizabeth não são meus, porque se fossem, o final de AWE não seria daquele jeito!!!_**

**Cap. 2**

Havia perdido a noção do tempo enlouquecida e furiosa com seu destino solitário.

Bugger! Até o maldito rum estava acabando, e para piorar tudo ela estava num estado de embriaguês tão forte que não conseguia chegar à cascata para pegar um pouco de água, então, para matar a sede, bebia mais e mais rum.

Pelo que lembrava, há dias estava bêbada, um barril de rum foi pouco para afogar as mágoas. Ela, desde que achou os barris, havia começado a beber.

Quanto mais bebia, mais ela lembrava de Jack, Will, o pai, James Norrington, Jack, Jack, Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Definitivamente ela estava ficando louca.

Saiu da sombra de um coqueiro e foi em direção à água do mar, a fim de molhar a cabeça para tentar curar a bebedeira. Se jogou dentro d'água, que estava fria, muito fria. Ela estranhou. As águas do Caribe não costumam ficar frias, a não ser que uma grande tempestade se aproximasse.

E agora? Ela não tinha um abrigo, não havia cavernas na ilha, já havia percorrido o local de cabo – a – rabo. Teria que ficar à mercê da sorte, rezando para que um raio não caísse em sua cabeça. Mas bem que um raio viria a calhar naquele momento. Para ela agora tanto fazia viver ou morrer. Nada mais importava, nem Jack, nem Will, nem o coração, nem ninguém, muito menos ela mesma. Que tudo fosse pro inferno.

A tempestade estava chegando, o céu escureceu, as nuvens se uniram, o vento frio do Norte soprou forte, tão forte que a agora muito magra Elizabeth teve que se segurar num coqueiro para não voar.

Começou a chover, e a chuva era tão forte, tão pesada que os pingos grossos doíam em sua cabeça. Usava apenas uma roupa leve, roupa não, uns trapos velhos usados apenas para cobrir a nudez de seu corpo, mas sua alma estava nua.

Ela mal abria os olhos diante da tormenta. Parecia que Calypso estava muito brava com algo. Podia-se ouvir o uivo do vento, soprando maldições a todos que não respeitassem a fúria da grande dama do mar. Era um pensamento poético, ela riu, mas devia ser a verdade.

Haviam se passado muitas horas, estava um frio cortante e Elizabeth não parava de tremer, quando o vento diminuiu a violência e foi diminuindo até se tornar uma brisa fria. Mas a chuva ainda caía, nem tão forte, mas não cessava.

Então ela se dirigiu a praia para esperar o nascer do sol.

A chuva parou.

Ela deitou na areia ainda úmida por causa da chuva, e desmaiou, não foi um "cair no sono", foi um desmaio. Estava mortalmente cansada, bêbada, triste e tremia muito.

A solidão era terrível.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Isso é só para diversão heim gente!!!!_**

**_Mas bem que podia ser o roteiro do 4º filme..._**

**_Jack and Lizzie não são meus, são do Mickey..._**

**Cap.3**

Jack, desde que o Pérola havia sido roubado pela segunda vez por Barbossa – aquele maldito zumbi renascido do inferno – havia pego emprestado sem permissão um barquinho, com uma pequena vela, remos e rum, algumas maçãs verdes e uvas passas, tudo o que ele precisava, tinha até uma bandeira negra com uma caveira com dreads como os dele.

- Muito fofo._ -_ pensou ele com uma careta de deboche. Nomeou o nobre barquinho de Perolinha, ele não era negro, mas valia a intenção.

Havia deixado Sr. Gibbs fazendo companhia a Scarlet e Gisele em Tortuga e partiu em busca da Fonte da Juventude.

Será que aquilo poderia lhe dar a imortalidade que tanto sonhava? Perguntava-se o tempo todo. Será que era isso mesmo que queria?

Roubara o mapa de Barbossa, ria ao lembrar disso e de imaginar a cara que aquele cão sarnento faria ao descobrir o fato. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo com o mapa, ele teimou olhar em sua "bússola especial", só para constatar que ela continuava louca.

Novamente não sabia o que queria ou relutava em pegar para si como a velha Tia Dalma disse? Ou talvez, como dizia o finado ex-comodoro James Norrington, ela devia estar quebrada. Quebrada, devia ser isso.

Tinha um mapa, garrafas de rum, seu Perolinha, o mar, o vento, o mundo.

Mas a única coisa que havia nesse mundo que ele desejou e não teve foi ela. Elizabeth Swann. A menina mais convencida e irritante que cruzara seu caminho e agora não saía de sua cabeça.

A única mulher que havia resistido a ele. Sim, ela resistiu o mais que pôde, mas resistiu. O máximo que ele teve dela foi um beijo. O beijo mais caro. Havia custado sua vida. Mas que beijo! Com um beijo daquele ele poderia morrer feliz. Ele sentiu todo o desejo e a paixão que emanavam dos lábios e da pele dela. Um cheiro doce, suave e limpo o enfeitiçou, junto com o olhar penetrante e hipnotizador que ela lhe lançou.

Pensava nela o tempo todo.

* * *

Passaram-se três dias desde que ele estava em alto mar, o rum tinha acabado, as maçãs apodreceram, as uvas ele comeu num dia só, e não havia nenhuma terra à vista. Até que se deu conta que estava à mercê da sorte. Novamente sem rumo.

* * *

Chegou às costas da Venezuela quase morto de fome e sede. Encontrou pessoas bondosas, a maioria ex-piratas que haviam se cansado dessa vida, que o alimentaram e o ajudaram em alguns reparos à vela do Perolinha.

- Devo estar muito longe da Fonte – pensou ele com preguiça.

"Zarpou" em direção ao Norte.

De ilha em ilha fazia e reencontrava amigos, inimigos e arrasava os corações das pobres damas que caíam de amores por ele. Arrasava, porque nem sequer beijar alguma delas ele conseguiu. Ele não conseguia encostar um dedo numa mulher desde que deixou Tortuga. Sim, havia flertado com Scarlet e Gisele, mas prometera a elas um pequeno passeio no Pérola e só. Não tinha as beijado, nem suas mãos haviam "passeado" pelos corpos das distintas damas como seria de praxe em outros tempos.

Desde o Beijo da Morte de sua querida Lizzie ele parecia diferente, mais sério, mais reservado, parecia que ela havia arrancado a melhor parte dele e levado consigo para Deus sabe onde.

- Oh Bugger!!! Para onde o traidor eunuco havia levado a sapeca Elizabeth Swann? – falava isso sempre em voz alta.

Muitas vezes ficava pensando em como seus sobrenomes eram engraçados, ele o Pardal e ela o Cisne. Entregava-se a devaneios muito loucos. Pensava se seria possível que um pequeno e pobre Pardal cortejasse um belo e majestoso Cisne. E se fosse, como seriam os bebês? Cisnes pescoçudos com penas pardas ou pardais pequenos e brancos que nadassem em lagos?

- Mas que pensamentos estranhos. – ria ele. Ria por horas e horas, um riso tímido e tristonho, mas ria e balançava a cabeça.

Continuava assim e nem via o tempo passar, muitas vezes esquecia qual direção deveria tomar.

Todos aqueles meses praticamente à deriva no Mar do Caribe estavam, por incrível que pareça, o aborrecendo.

Não havia mais aventuras sobrenaturais ou coisas do tipo, nem donzelas em perigo, nem sua donzela perigosa e assassina estava com ele para fazer seu sangue ferver.

Pensava também na maldita despedida.

Amaldiçoava-se por não ter a abraçado nem deixado ela se aproximar. Tinha uma platéia os assistindo, além disso, se ele encostasse nela e sentisse seu cheiro, ele sabia que não iria resistir e acabaria a agarrando e a levaria para sua cabine e Will e o resto do mundo que fosse pro inferno.

Além do mais, seria melhor que a despedida fosse rápida e menos dolorosa, sem beijos e abraços, fácil de esquecer. Mas isso tudo só fez com que ele lembrasse o ocorrido o tempo todo. Não havia um único dia que ele não lembrasse e logo começou a se xingar por ter sido tão infantil.

Ficava deitado no barquinho, deixando o vento o levar onde quisesse, nada importava mais, o louco e lendário Capitão Jack Sparrow não via mais graça em velejar, beber rum – coisa que ele não tinha há meses – e tudo o mais. Nem no Pérola Negra ele pensava mais. Como uma menina como ela, chata e arrogante, havia conseguido destruir o mundo dele e fazê-lo duvidar de suas convicções? Isso queimava em sua cabeça.

Perdido nesses pensamentos depressivos, Jack nem percebeu que uma tempestade das grandes se aproximava. Adormeceu e só se deu conta da tempestade quando a chuva começou a cair pesadamente e o vento arrancou a vela do pobre Perolinha.

- O que é agora Calypso? – gritou ele ao vento.

Ele sabia que ela estava brava com alguma coisa e desejava que não fosse com ele. Mas se fosse, o que ela poderia fazer? Matá-lo? Ele já havia morrido e não fora tão ruim depois do beijo de Lizzie. Mas Lizzie não estava ali para beijá-lo, então ele não queria morrer.

Mas por algum motivo ele ficou quieto, tranqüilo e não sabia o porquê.

Deitou-se e o vento levou seu barquinho onde a velha Tia Dalma quis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais um capítulo!!!**

**Obrigada pela review!!!!**

**Espero que goste...**

**Os personagens pertencem à Disney...**

**Cap. 4**

A violência das ondas virou o Perolinha, jogando Jack na água. Ele tremeu, estava terrivelmente fria. Ele se agarrou com o barco até que ficou próximo da praia. Quando a onda quebrou, ele arrastou o barco, mas antes que ele percebesse, um dos remos bateu em sua cabeça quando uma outra onda enorme o alcançou.

- Bugger! – ele gritou com raiva. Tirou finalmente o barco da água e correu para salvar os remos, já que o Perolinha estava sem velas.

Amanhecia na ilha e a chuva cessara. Não estava cansado, já que não lutou contra a tempestade e resolveu andar pela praia para ver se encontrava algo para comer.

Andou horas pela orla da ilha, que era grande, mas só havia um monte, bem grande, no centro dela.

O sol estava nascendo quando ele quase caiu duro no chão.

Notou um corpo caído na areia, e ele tinha cabelos claros como o sol. Parou chocado.

- Não pode ser! Isso é loucura! – ele fez uma careta assustada.

Tomou fôlego e saiu correndo em direção ao corpo só para cair de joelhos diante dele.

- Oh meu Deus! Elizabeth! Que maldição é essa? – ele se perguntou, a pegou em seus braços e começou a sacudi-la, parecia que estava morta.

Morta? Ele sentiu um aperto forte no peito.

Ela começou a se mexer, o que o aliviou profundamente.

Ela acordou e se viu nos braços de ninguém menos, ninguém mais que Jack Sparrow. Custou a acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- Jack? – ela gaguejou.

- Oi Elizabeth! – ele respondeu com um largo sorriso, mostrando seus dentes de ouro.

Ela ainda não acreditava, deitada nos braços dele, ordenou:

- Suma daqui maldita alucinação! – ela se levantou. Estava tonta.

- O quê Elizabeth? – ele respondeu surpreso. – Sou eu, Jack Sparrow! – ele arregalou os olhos e levantou.

Vendo que ela estava um pouco tonta, perguntou:

– Você bebeu? - Alcançou o braço dela e a puxou a fim de sentir sua respiração. Sim. Ela estava bêbada.

Olhando pra ele, tonta, ela disse choramingando:

– Vá embora! Você não passa de uma alucinação, loucura da minha cabeça! – e nesse mesmo instante começou a bater na própria cabeça com muita força e Jack, assustado, segurou-lhe os braços e disse:

- O que há com você Lizzie? - ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso que ele lhe deu, ela começou a chorar incontrolavelmente.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, vê-la em desespero o deixava desesperado.

Então, por impulso, ele a abraçou forte e ela o abraçou de volta. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, ele abismado por tê-la encontrado desse jeito, e ela ainda chorava. Ajoelharam-se, ainda abraçados e Elizabeth desmaiou.

Jack a pegou no colo e a levou para a sombra de uma árvore e a deitou. Ficou a observando por um bom tempo.

Agora era a vez dele de não acreditar. Era ela. Ele havia a encontrado novamente, coisa que desejou, mas não esperava que fosse acontecer.

E aqui estava ela, magra, em trapos, parecia doente e havia bebido rum. Sim. Rum foi o que ele sentiu na respiração dela. Ele sorriu. Ela havia enchido a cara de rum. Pensando nele?

- Não. Pensando no marido eunuco dela! – ele pensou e fez uma careta de nojo.

Ela havia escolhido Will Turner. Isso o deixava doente.

- O que aquele moleque tem que eu não tenho? – ele se perguntou. – Juventude? Não! Pareço muito mais jovem do que realmente sou. Beleza? Nunca! Meus dreads, meus olhos e meus dentes são lindos! – ele desistiu de pensar nisso. Era uma coisa inexplicável.

Voltou a fitá-la e percebeu que ela tremia muito vestida só naqueles trapos. Ele retirou seu casaco e colocou em cima dela. Ela continuou a tremer. Realmente soprava um vento frio apesar do tímido sol que aparecia entre as nuvens.

Vendo-a tremer daquele jeito, ele que também estava cansado agora e com frio, deitou-se perto dela, a envolveu com seus braços e ela, no sono, o abraçou também, pondo a cabeça em contato com o pescoço dele.

Ele adormeceu contente, com um sorriso no rosto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack e Lizzie pertencem ao Mickey, pq se pertencessem a mim...**

**Cap. 5**

Horas depois Elizabeth abriu os olhos, que estava vermelhos, e se viu agarrada ao Capitão Jack Sparrow!

Custava acreditar, mas lá estavam, debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, ele deitado de costas com seu braço direito servindo de travesseiro a ela e o esquerdo pousado em sua cintura, enquanto ela estava deitada de lado, com uma mão no peito dele e com uma perna em cima da dele. Pareciam um casal de amantes após uma doce noite de amor.

Essa não era a primeira vez que dormiram abraçados.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Quando estavam na ilha em que foram abandonados para morrer por Barbossa, depois de dançarem em volta da fogueira cantando a canção que ela o ensinou, "_A pirate's life for me_" e de seduzirem um ao outro, ela havia embebedado Jack que caíra no sono e ficou observando –o por alguns instantes. Estava ligeiramente tonta, mas levantou-se e foi juntar as garrafas de rum para um sinal de fumaça que ela faria para chamar a atenção da Marinha Real. Depois que terminou de juntar o rum e qualquer outra coisa que poderia queimar era só esperar o amanhecer e explodir tudo.

Mas sentiu frio, nunca passara uma noite fora de casa e sem roupas decentes, e sem pensar muito se deitou ao lado de Jack, próxima à fogueira.

Durante o sono, ele a alcançou e passou uma perna por cima da dela e a abraçou, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

Ela não se esquivou, muito pelo contrário, até gostou. Nunca tinha ficado tão próxima de um homem antes, sentia-se magnificamente bem. Adormeceu tranqüila e por sorte acordou antes que ele e pôs seu plano em prática.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Olhando agora para Jack, sentia um misto de alegria e espanto. Porque será que ele estava ali, na ilha que Will a deixara, com ela?

- Será que Will pediu para Jack cuidar de mim? – se perguntou. – Não. Will nem agradeceu a Jack por deixá-lo ser o Capitão do Holandês Voador ou se desculpou pela miserável traição! – arregalou os olhos – Então por que diabos Jack estava com ela? – pensou aflita. Não parava de pensar nisso.

Levantou-se cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo e caminhou à procura de frutas. Parecia que estava amanhecendo, não sabia quanto tempo dormiram.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Jack abriu os olhos, rapidamente se sentou e virou a cabeça em todas as direções à procura de Elizabeth e não a vendo, deitou-se novamente com um suspiro.

- Sonho lindo que se foi... – ele disse em voz baixa, quase um sussurro. Ficou profundamente irritado porque tudo não tinha passado de um sonho.

De repente, ouviu passos e quase teve um treco quando a viu chegar e sentar ao lado dele, lhe oferecendo uma fruta.

- Que bom que acordou Jack, agora coma isso! – ele tentou soar casual.

Ele ainda a admirava, mudo e embasbacado, quando ela falou novamente:

- Jack Sparrow, você me ouviu?

Saindo do transe em que se encontrava ele respondeu:

- Capitão Jack Sparrow, por favor! – ele sorriu. – Como tem passado Sra. Turner?

Ao som do nome Turner, o corpo todo de Elizabeth ficou rígido. Levantando-se ela falou em tom de deboche:

- Ah! Como vê, estou ótima! – ela disse mostrando as roupas. – Não é magnífica a minha ilha? – estava ficando nervosa. – Vivo sozinha aqui, sem casa, sem cama, sem roupas decentes! – ela fazia grandes gestos com os braços para dar ênfase às palavras. – Nem sequer um copo, ou prato, ou faca eu tenho, nem como fazer uma fogueira, Will não me deixou nada a não ser o maldito baú! – ela chorava agora. Jack estava abestalhado.

- Só o baú, Will só deixou o baú? Que miserável! – pensou ele furioso e se arrastou até ela.

- Não chore Elizabeth, por favor! – ele suplicou com as mãos como se estivesse rezando. – Eu estou aqui, não estou? Vamos encontrar um jeito de sair daqui! Afinal, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow! – ele forçou um sorriso

- Como? – ela perguntou entre as lágrimas.

Mas quando ele abriu a boca para responder ela o interrompeu abruptamente.

- Onde está o Pérola? –ela perguntou.

Jack arregalou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça e disse com um sorriso envergonhado:

- Estou sem ele no momento. – meneou a cabeça para o lado. – Barbossa o pegou emprestado sem a minha permissão. – ele fez uma careta.

Agora foi a vez dela de arregalar os olhos.

- O quê? – ela gritou. – Você perdeu o Pérola Negra de novo Jack! Como isso aconteceu? – ela estava furiosa.

- Bem... – ele tentou se explicar. -... estávamos, Sr. Gibbs e eu, tomando umas e outras em Tortuga e...

- Tortuga! – ela fez cara de nojo. – Claro! Então você encontrou Scarlet e Gisele! –ela disse por entre os dentes.

- Como sabe? – ele estava visivelmente surpreso.

- Will me contou uma vez, que quando você vai à Tortuga encontra com elas e que elas são prostitutas. – ela disse debochada.

Ele poderia jurar que ela estava com ciúmes e odiou Will por dizer tais coisas para ela.

- Bom. – ele disse parecendo despreocupado. – Então não preciso contar o resto da história!

- Claro que não! Não sou mais criança. Sei o que acontece entre os homens e as prostitutas! – ela disse com uma raiva contida.

- Sabe mesmo amor? – ele perguntou malicioso, gostando do rumo da conversa.

- Claro! – ela exclamou. – Eles se beijam e se abraçam e... – ela parou envergonhada.

- E o quê benzinho? – ele estava se divertindo.

- E dormem juntos! – ela esbravejou.

- Só isso? – ele estreitou os olhos.

- É claro que não! Você pensa que não sei como se fazemos bebês Jack? Ou que acredito em histórias nas quais meninas saem de rosas e meninos de repolhos, ou que a cegonha traz os bebês até seus pais? – agora foi a vez dela de estreitar os olhos.

- Garota esperta! – ele disse rindo, mas por algum motivo ele tinha que perguntar mais sobre esse assunto a ela.

- Will te mostrou como se fazem os bebês não é mesmo, amor? – que pergunta imbecil, ele pensou.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Elizabeth e Jack percebeu isso.

- Ele... Ele... – ela gaguejou triste. - Não é da sua conta! – ela resmungou irritada. Levantando-se, ela foi em direção ao mar.

Jack ficou parado, de boca aberta, não sabia o que dizer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack e Elizabeth não são meus heim!!!**

**Isso eh só pra diversão...**

**Cap. 6**

Ele continuou parado. Não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. O sagaz Capitão Jack Sparrow não sabia o que dizer? Isso era grave. Alguma coisa o abalou.

- Então Will não consumou o casamento! Eu sabia que ele era eunuco! – Jack pensou, mas depois pensou em outra possibilidade. – Será então que a noite, ou dia, de núpcias tinha sido de alguma forma dolorosa para ela? Claro, ela estava se despedindo dele, mas... – ele franziu a testa – Ou será que aquele traidor havia a machucado, ou não a tratou corretamente? – a mente de Jack era um turbilhão de pensamentos.

Ele decidiu que perguntaria isso a ela. Ele queria detalhes, ele precisava desesperadamente saber.

- Mas saber, o que adiantaria? Será que havia uma chance de que... – foi interrompido por um grito.

Era Elizabeth, que voltava correndo, passou por ele e apenas resmungou:

- Não vai me ver, não vai nos ver! Nunca vêem! – ela parecia transtornada.

Ele olhou para o mar e viu um grande navio, arregalou seus dois olhos negros.

- Não é possível! Mal cheguei aqui! – ele disse, mas reparou que Elizabeth tinha desaparecido.

Assustado ele gritou:

- Elizabeth?! Cadê você? – chamou várias vezes, não obteve resposta. Andou de um lado pro outro e gritou mais alto. - Elizabeth Swann Turner! Apareça aqui já!

Nada.

Decidiu entrar na mata e procurá-la. Andou um pouco e próximo a um circulo de palmeiras a encontrou. Estava sentada na areia bebendo rum. Ele riu. Passou a mão na cabeça e sentou-se perto dela.

- O navio se foi, amor. – ele disse quieto. Olhou o buraco próximo a ela e arregalou os olhos ao ver todos os barris vazios.

- Você bebeu tudo isso, benzinho? – ele disse e bateu com seu ombro no dela, que estava próximo.

- Eu já encontrei aberto. – ela disse sem olhar para ele, estava chateada.

- Mas você bebeu muito heim? – ele brincou.

- Todos os dias. – ela admitiu e olhou para ele.

- Todos os dias?! - ele parecia não acreditar.

- Sim, todos os dias, ou o todo o dia, ou o dia todo, como você preferir!

- Bem, isso não importa. O navio não vai nos ver, ele está muito longe. – ele mudou de assunto porque se continuassem a falar de rum eles provavelmente brigariam. – Portanto...

- Espere! – ela o interrompeu. – Como você chegou aqui?

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Tartarugas amarradas... – ele começou.

- Pare! Me conte a verdade! Você não veio nadando porque isso seria loucura! – ela disse por entre os dentes.

- Venha que eu te mostro. – ele levantou e estendeu a mão a ela. Ela aceitou.

Começaram a caminhada calados. Andaram por horas. Jack olhava mais para ela que para o caminho no qual seguiam. Ela parecia estar em outro mundo. Ela estava realmente mudada. Isso doeu nele.

O dia estava acabando. Eles nem prestaram atenção no lindo pôr-do-sol que estava diante deles.

Finalmente chegaram ao local onde jazia o Perolinha. Elizabeth apontou com deboche, quase rindo:

- Você veio nisso?

- Qual o problema com meu barco?! – ele franziu a testa.

- Isso é alguma piada? – ela riu. – Como você conseguiu chegar aqui nisso?

- Meu bem, esse barco navegou toda a América Espanhola, e não era a minha intenção chegar nessa sua adorável ilha! – ele disse desdenhando dela.

Ela ficou calada. Ele esperou uma resposta mal criada dela, mas ela olhou para ele e disse:

- Vou embora.

- Vai embora para onde? – ele estranhou.

- Gosto mais do outro lado da ilha. – ela falou simplesmente. – Aqui eu ouço vozes estranhas, como se o mar suspirasse algo numa língua ininteligível. Isso me dá medo, muito medo!

- Não precisa ter medo, amor, eu estou aqui, vou te proteger. – ele sorriu.

- Você é sinônimo de problemas, mortes e dor Jack. – ela disse visivelmente triste.

- Eu?! – Jack se exasperou. – Depois que salvei você, fui preso, quase morri, quase fui enforcado, quase morri de novo, minha bússola parou de funcionar e... – ele parou, não era para falar sobre a bússola.

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Os pernonagens não são meus, são do Mickey, da Minnie, do Donald...**

**Cap. 7**

Elizabeth continuava de olhos arregalados. A bússola dele havia parado de funcionar e era culpa dela? Ela não entendeu.

- Como assim sua bússola parou de funcionar por minha culpa Jack? – ela perguntou intrigada.

Ele franziu a testa. – Oh Bugger, você e sua língua grande! – pensou ele assustado e bateu na própria testa. Se recompondo, disse com as mãos na cintura:

- Minha cara, eu já te disse que minha bússola funciona perfeitamente. – ele tentou parecer convincente.

Ela continuava sem entender.

- Mas por que você falou que...

- Acho que quando o remo bateu na minha cabeça fiquei meio tonto. – ele disse fugindo do assunto. Ela percebeu, mas deixou passar, ela perguntaria novamente em outra ocasião.

- Você já é tonto por natureza. – ela riu. – Onde está doendo? – ela se ofereceu para ajudá-lo.

- Está tudo bem queridinha. – ele disse debochando.

Ela não disse nada, virou-se e começou a andar.

- Espere Elizabeth! – ele disse. Ela se virou.

- O que você quer? – ela estava cansada.

- Porque não dormimos aqui? – ele fez cara de triste.

- Eu já disse que tenho medo desse lado da ilha! – suspirou – Além do mais, foi aqui que o Will se despediu de mim. – ela parecia realmente triste.

Ele engoliu em seco. Não queria ficar nem mais um minuto naquele lugar.

- Então vamos embora! – ele disse agarrando a mão dela e a puxando para que andasse depressa.

- Calma Jack! – ela disse sem fôlego. – Não precisa me arrastar assim!

- Desculpe amor, mas está ficando muito escuro, precisamos de um lugar para passar a noite. – ele disse parando um pouco, mas não largou a mão dela.

- Não tem cavernas aqui Jack!

- Como?! – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Eu já andei isso tudo e não encontrei nada, nem caverna, nem fenda nas pedras que pudesse servir de abrigo, a ilha é grande, mas sem cavernas. – ela explicou.

- Mas como?! – ele gaguejou. – Como você viveu esse tempo todo aqui sem abrigo?! – estava de boca aberta.

- Simplesmente vivi Jack. – ela não esta com vontade de falar sobre coisas que lhe doíam lembrar.

- Mas, Lizzie, amor... – ele estava sem palavras. Ela se emocionou quando ele a chamou de Lizzie. Ele continuou:

- Como você passa as noites?! – ele perguntou tristonho.

- Na areia. – ela disse quieta. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

- No frio?! – ele estava quebrando.

- Sim.

- Na chuva?!

- Oh, Jack! Pelo amor de Deus! – ela pediu. – Você não vê que Will só me deixou o baú?!

Jack estava quieto, com os olhos marejados. Virou o rosto quando percebeu que ela o observava.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Nunca na vida dela ela tinha esperado ver aquela expressão no rosto dele. Foi um baque!

Ela soltou a mão dele. Ele ficou de costas para ela, estava triste, muito triste. E não queria que ela percebesse, mas já era tarde demais.

Ela foi para frente dele, pegou o rosto dele em suas mãos e disse:

- O que há com você Capitão?! – ela estava séria.

- Não é nada Elizabeth! – ele disse limpando os olhos.

- Ora, Jack. Você está chorando? – ela perguntou com carinho.

- Não! – ele disse revoltado e a afastando. – Eu não choro meu bem! Foi um cisco que caiu em meus olhos.

Só se ela fosse idiota para acreditar numa mentira esfarrapada dessa.

- Se você, por algum acaso, estiver com pena de mim, esqueça! Não quero que ninguém tenha pena de mim! – ela disse revoltada.

- Eu não estou com pena de você benzinho! Você escolheu seu lindo destino! – ele debochou. – Só me surpreendeu você conseguir viver aqui assim, já que você era uma dama da sociedade, só isso, savvy?!

Ela correu para longe. Ele ficou parado.

- Seu idiota! Imbecil! Burro! – ele se xingou.

Correu para ver se a alcançava, mas não a encontrou. Ela desapareceu na escuridão que tomava conta da ilha.

- Oh Bugger! – ele gritou. – Com mil diabos, eu nunca consigo controlar minha língua!

- Minha pobre Lizzie, sozinha, na chuva e no frio, sem nada, por culpa daquele traidor! – ele pensou com um profundo desgosto. – Se eu tivesse apunhalado aquele maldito coração, ela teria o querido William e eu seria imortal! – ele fez careta. – Mas Davy Jones o matou, e eu não tive escolha, tive? Tinha que deixá-lo ser o Capitão do Holandês! Ela não choraria por minha causa, se eu o deixasse morrer de verdade, ela teria posto a culpa em mim, com certeza. Mas não adiantou muito, ela acabou ficando sozinha, não valeu a pena. – ele suspirou triste.

Elizabeth corria. Estava triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo. Quando ela correu de Jack por ter falado tudo aquilo, ela tinha certeza que Jack estava emocionado por causa da situação dela, e isso a deixava muito contente, pois ele se preocupava com ela. Mas, ver Jack triste, ela nunca tinha esperado ver. Ela odiou a expressão de dor e tristeza que ela viu na face dele. Jack, um ser alegre, otimista apesar de todas as dificuldades, que tinha sempre um plano para se safar dos problemas, uma pessoa magnífica como ele, triste, era inconcebível!

Ela parou de correr. Sentou na areia e ficou quieta. Não podia acreditar, Jack havia a encontrado, mesmo sem o Pérola, ela tinha fé que ele, como sempre, arranjaria um modo de sair dali.

- Afinal, ele é o lendário Capitão Jack Sparrow, que sobrevive a tudo! Até ao meu beijo da morte! – ela riu com desgosto. Ela se achava a mais miserável das mulheres. Todos os homens que ela havia beijado estavam mortos, exceto Jack que havia sido trazido de volta.

Jack estava a procurando, apesar da escuridão ele não desistia de encontrá-la. Ele não passaria a noite sozinho, no frio, muito menos ela. Ela precisava do casaco dele. Ela estava semi-nua. Isso teria o agradado profundamente se não fossem as circunstâncias atuais.

- Elizabeth?! – ele gritou. – Não se esconda de mim, amor! Eu não quero dormir sozinho! Estou ficando com medo de ouvir as tais vozes que você falou que existem! – isso era infantil, mas ele não pensou em outra coisa melhor para dizer.

- Você vai dormir sozinho! – ela chegou por trás o assustando. Ele quase caiu de susto. Ela riu muito.

- Quer me matar de novo Lizzie?! – ele também riu depois de se recuperar.

- Não! Se não de que você me serviria? – ela disse pretensiosa. – Você tem que me tirar daqui! E isso é uma ordem Capitão, uma ordem do Rei Pirata!

- Ohw! – ele disse, se ela agora estava a fim de brincar, ele iria entrar na brincadeira. – Devo aconselhá-la que já está muito escuro e devemos nos recolher aos nossos aposentos linda majestade. – ele fez uma grande reverencia.

- Conselho aceito! – ela sorriu, estava com um humor melhor. – Mas devo avisá-lo que você vai dormir na areia direita, e eu na esquerda. – caiu na gargalhada.

- Tudo bem, mas você precisa de um agasalho. – ele disse e retirou o casaco e estendeu para ela. – Você está quase nua minha querida, e eu sou um homem ardente, portanto, não fique me provocando. – ele a olhou de cima a baixo com um olhar malicioso.

- Ora Jack! – ela aceitou o casaco, envergonhada. – Eu não tenho roupas aqui. Só esses trapos, e eu não esperava ver ninguém.

- Fico imaginando se eu tivesse demorado um pouco mais de te encontrar. Você estaria nua, com certeza. – ele riu.

- Pare de falar essas coisas! Vamos dormir logo. – ela ficou vermelha.

- Está bem majestade! – ele fez novamente uma larga reverência.

Ela andou na frente e ele a acompanhou. A lua estava cheia. Estava uma noite maravilhosa.

Ela parou e sentou na areia. Ele sentou do lado dela.

- Então...? – ele começou.

- Então o quê? – ela perguntou.

- O que faremos agora queridinha? – ele estava novamente com aquele tom malicioso.

- Dormimos, ora! – ela disse, fingindo não entender o que ele estava sugerindo.

- Só isso?! Nenhuma canção, ou dança, nada? – ele fez bico.

- Você está vendo alguma fogueira ou rum por aqui?! – ela disse como se isso encerrasse o assunto.

- Então tudo bem! – ele deitou e a puxou para ele.

- O que é isso Jack?! – ela se assustou.

- Vamos dormir. – ele sorriu.

- Mas eu não...

- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira só que preciso me aquecer e você também, portanto, aproveite a oportunidade de ter um corpo quente do seu lado. – o sorriso dele se alargou. Os olhos dela também.

- Promete não se aproveitar enquanto durmo? – ela estava gostando da idéia, mas não podia demonstrar.

- E quando foi que me aproveitei de você? – ele fez um bico de injustiçado.

Ela suspirou.

- Que ninguém fique sabendo disso, savvy! – ela disse séria. – Ou então você será expulso da Corte da Irmandade!

- Hei, o savvy é meu! – ele riu e a puxou contra o peito. Ela se acomodou do lado dele, parecia que seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente e ela tremeu a esse pensamento. Então ele piorou tudo quando sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Durma amor, vou te tirar daqui logo logo. E vamos recuperar o Pérola e acharemos a Fonte da juventude também.

- Quando você planejou isso?! – ela disse surpresa, tentando levantar, mas ele não deixou e a segurou deitada ao lado dele.

- Você é o Rei Pirata. Esse título deve servir para algo mais do que dar ordens à Corte, não acha? – ele falou numa voz profunda.

- Pode ser Capitão. Ainda tenho dez anos até Will voltar e não pretendo ficar todos eles aqui, sentada na areia. – ela estava gostando da idéia.

- Aye. – ele disse e pensou:

- Você não imagina o que mais eu planejei para nós dois. Agora que te encontrei, você não escapará de mim tão fácil minha donzela assassina. – ele riu, mas claro que ele não diria isso nunca assim a ela.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mais uma vez: Jack e Lizzie não são meus infelizmente...**

**Esse capítulo tem algumas coisas mais, digamos, "_calientes_" portanto, cuidado!!!**

**Ah!!! **

**_"Sparrabeth 4ever, porque melhor que um príncipe num cavalo branco é um Pirata num Navio Negro!!!"_ frase by me e lema sparrabeth**

**Cap. 8**

Elizabeth adormeceu rápido. Estava incrivelmente tranqüila, sentia-se protegida, intocável, aquecida e abraçada por Jack.

E Jack estava suspirando de alegria, há muito tempo ele não experimentava uma sensação de alegria tão inocente quanto essa. O simples fato de dormir abraçado a ela o tirava o sono. Não que ele estivesse com insônia, mas ele não se permitia dormir e deixar de observá-la. Ela era tão linda, apesar de estar maltratada e muito vermelha do sol. Seus cabelos estavam muito longos e bem mais claros do que ele se lembrava. E ela estava magra, muito magra, devia ser a fome a qual era obrigada a passar, só fruta não sustenta ninguém. Isso doeu nele. Mas ela era forte, ele admitiu orgulhoso, uma verdadeira pirata.

Sentia como se tudo o que ele realmente quis e que lhe importava na vida estava seguro em seus braços. E ele tremeu a essa percepção. Será que o que ele sentia era tão forte assim? Ele não podia se permitir amar alguém, isso seria a morte!

Ela se mexeu, ele se assustou umpouco e saiu de seus devaneios, aconchegou-se mais a ela, apesar de toda a condição dela, ela estava tão cheirosa, aquele mesmo cheiro doce que o enfeitiçou tempos atrás, ele estava muito excitado. Ele encontraria um jeito de sair da ilha com ela, ela poderia o ajudar a ter o Pérola Negra de volta, a encontrar a fonte, e... Ela poderia ficar com ele, pelo menos enquanto Will estivesse longe.

Jack poderia passar a eternidade navegando com ela. Durante o tempo em que ela viajou com ele no Pérola, antes do ataque do Kraken, eles tinham se divertido um às custas do outro, ela o deixava louco com os joguinhos de sedução que ela lhe aplicava e ele, mesmo não querendo, acabava caindo como um bobo.

Ela era muito madura para a idade dela, mas não deixava o jeito de menina sapeca e traquina que o deixava louco. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, ele admitiu. Ninguém jamais o fez de palhaço como ela, ninguém jamais havia descoberto o homem doce e bom que existia debaixo de toda a sua pose de pirata bravo, cheio de dreadlocks e quinquilharias na cabeça, que demonstrava que só se importava com si mesmo. Ela havia o deixado nu, em quase todos os sentidos, porque o sentido que ele mais queria que ela o despisse, eles não tiveram oportunidade e nem teriam, pois ela agora estava casada.

- Mas desde quando eu respeito casamento?! – ele riu baixinho. – E desde quando um casamento realizado por Barbossa, num navio que não era dele, sem a permissão do verdadeiro Capitão tinha algum valor?! – ele riu, mas parou. – Para Lizzie tinha valor. – ele fez uma careta. – Oh Bugger!

Quando o dia amanheceu, Jack ainda não tinha pregado os olhos. Lentamente ele começou a chamar Elizabeth. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu, um sorriso tão sincero que ele se inclinou lentamente em cima dela, precisava fazer isso, e quando ia beijá-la, ela o afastou brutalmente com raiva:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – ela estava com muita raiva. – Você prometeu não se aproveitar de mim! Que inferno Jack! – ela levantou e saiu de perto dele.

Ele ficou parado, em choque. Não era a intenção dele deixa-la tão brava.

- Hei Elizabeth, porque essa brutalidade toda amor? – ele falou alto para que ela ouvisse.

- Vá pro inferno Jack! – ela gritou com força.

- Eu só ia beijar você na bochecha, por algum acaso isso é crime agora?

- Sei, na bochecha! – ela desdenhou. – Até parece que você é homem de beijar uma mulher apenas na bochecha!

Ele chegou perto, segurou o braço dela e falou chateado:

- Que tipo de homem eu sou Lizzie? – estava mortalmente sério. – Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou?

Ela ficou parada, hipnotizada pelos olhos dele.

- Do tipo que... – ela gaguejou. – Do tipo que... – ela engoliu em seco, tomou fôlego e disse:

- Do tipo que dorme com prostitutas. Um mulherengo nojento que deita com aquelas mulheres sem escrúpulos, só por prazer momentâneo e não dá a mínima para o amor.

Isso foi demais para ele.

- Quem é você para julgá-las? Você não sabe o que elas sofreram e sofrem na vida, nem qual o motivo para elas serem o que são! – ele estava ficando profundamente bravo com ela. – E eu não sou mulherengo, muito menos nojento. Se eu fosse nojento você teria encostado seus lindos e doces lábios nos meus? Você teria me imprensado no mastro do Pérola, você teria se arriscado a ir ao fim do mundo para me buscar? Você estaria tão louca por mim, querida donzela assassina?

- Eu não estou louca por você! – ela esbravejou.

- Ah! É mesmo?! – ele desdenhou.

- É mesmo! Você não passa de um maldito pirata sem moral e decência. E eu nunca sentiria algo além de pena e desprezo por um pirata como você!

- Prove! – ele ordenou e agarrou, arrastando-a para uma árvore e a empurrando contra seu tronco.

- Prove amor! – ele disse e encostou seu corpo no dela, de um modo que ela não podia se mexer, sentia cada pedaço do corpo dela naquelas roupas finas.

- Pare Jack, por favor! – ela suplicou ofegante.

- Eu já disse! Prove que não sente nada por mim! – ele ordenou e começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Ela tremeu.

- Você é um bom homem! Não faça isso comigo! – ela pediu.

- Ohw! – ele suspirou. – Agora eu sou um bom homem?! Há um minuto atrás eu era um maldito pirata nojento. – ele intensificou mais as carícias a ela.

- Por favor, pare! Eu só disse aquilo porque eu... eu... – ela não sabia mais o que dizer, não raciocinava mais.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mais um cap. Espero q gostem... Deixem uma review galera!!!!**

**Jack e Lizzie são do Mickey!!!**

**Cap. 9**

Elizabeth não pensava em mais nada a não ser ceder às carícias de Jack. Ele parecia furioso e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo, a abraçava tão forte que ela quase não respirava, escapar do aperto dele lhe parecia impossível. Ela nunca tinha imaginado quão forte ele era. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, chutá-lo, mas algo a paralisava, talvez a paixão e o desejo reprimidos em seu coração. As mãos dele passeavam pelo seu corpo, desde os ombros até a cintura e mais abaixo, ela estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Mas quando finalmente o rosto dele se ergueu de seu pescoço e a boca dele procurou a dela.

- Não! – ela pediu num sussurro.

- Porque não amor? – ele perguntou ofegante.

- Todos os homens que eu beijo morrem! Eu não quero que aconteça de novo Jack! – ela choramingava.

- Se eu não te beijar agora Lizzie, eu morro! – ele disse olhando intensamente nos olhos dela.

- Não faça isso! – ela gritou, juntando o que lhe restava de força.

Ele ignorou o grito e a beijou como um louco. E ela finalmente cedeu, abriu a boca para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Ela batia as mãos nos ombros dele, cravava as unhas em suas costas, ele só a prensava mais contra o tronco da árvore. Havia desejo, paixão, luxúria, necessidade, fome, angústia, ternura, tesão, todos esses sentimentos misturados da loucura que era a relação entre os dois.

Jack estava frenético. Havia esperado tanto por esse momento, por poder beijá-la como ela merecia, como ele havia sonhado desde que pôs os olhos naquela pirralha. Ele não pensava em mais nada a não ser em poder deitá-la naquela areia e satisfazer o mais profundo desejo de seu coração. Mas algo o assustou e ele parou abruptamente.

Ela não entendeu.

Ficaram se olhando por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Ele parecia transtornado, ela se assustou. Mas ele a abraçou forte e disse:

- Perdão Elizabeth! Você agora é uma mulher casada, me perdoe por minha falta de senso de moral e decência! – ele certamente não quis dizer isso, pois seus olhos ainda tinham as faíscas do desejo que queimava dentro dele e ele parecia abalado com algo.

- Será que ele tinha lembrado de Will e do coração? – ela pensou triste. – Maldição! – ela estava visivelmente desapontada.

Ele a libertou do aperto. Ela respirou fundo, não tinha coragem de olhar para ele, pois se tivesse, veria a expressão de pesar que se instalara nele.

Ela caiu de joelhos na areia, se encostou à árvore mais uma vez, engoliu o choro e ficou quieta, esperando que ele falasse algo.

Ele estava de costas para ela agora, em pé, olhando o mar.

Ele estava pensando no que ele havia feito em sua vida até agora, das mulheres que teve, dos roubos, assassinatos, mulheres... Ah, as mulheres, de todas que ele teve, de todas as que ele tinha usado, nenhuma se comparava a ela. Ela havia roubado a melhor parte dele, havia destruído o mundo perfeito que ele criou para se tornar inatingível. Ela pôs abaixo toda a pose dele, quando ele ficava com ela, às vezes não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, dava um branco tão grande que ele tinha que procurar algo para distraí-lo ou enlouqueceria.

Mas ele havia feito várias promessas, muitas ele não pagou, muitas ele quebrou, muitas ainda estavam valendo, ou não.

- Será que ela depois de ser liberta, pode cobrar isso de mim?! – ele pensou com angústia. – Não! Ela não faria isso comigo! Eu nunca a tratei mal, ela era uma bruxa, eu precisei dela e sempre dava algo em troca, muitas vezes eu mesmo.

Elizabeth o tirou de seus devaneios quando o chamou:

- Jack, vou ver se encontro algumas frutas e vou subir o monte para pegar água, você deve estar com sede. – ela disse de repente como se nada tivesse acontecido, minutos antes eles estavam a ponto de devorar um ao outro. Ele olhou para ela:

- Aye. – foi só o que ele conseguiu responder.

Ela se levantou e sumiu entre as árvores.

Ele decidiu que iria ver o Perolinha e prepará-lo para partir. Agora ele estava pensando se a deixava esperando por Will ou se a levava consigo.

- Oh Bugger! Por quê tudo na minha vida tem que acontecer da maneira mais complicada? Se eu deixá-la vou pensar nela e na situação miserável na qual ela se encontra pelo resto de meus dias. Se eu levá-la comigo, eu provavelmente não resistirei. – ele pensou desolado. – Mas é paixão, estou apenas apaixonado por ela, só isso... – agora ele falava em voz alta. – Savvy?! Não é amor, é só desejo! – falava como se tivesse que provar isso para alguém que não estava lá.

Chegando ao Perolinha ele viu que os remos estavam intactos, havia esperança, mas teria que remar muito. Ela viria com ele, com certeza, ela havia dito na noite anterior que ela não pretendia ficar dez anos sentada nessa areia.

De repente a viu chegar com frutas e uma garrafa de água e de repente percebeu que estava com sede, não havia bebido nada desde que chegou, nem rum, pois o rum havia acabado. Ela o tirava o juízo, ele admitiu, ela o absorvia de tal forma que ele nem se importava com o que acontecia no mundo, desde que não os colocasse em perigo.

- Aqui está a água Jack. – ela deu a garrafa a ele. – Demorei porque não te encontrei lá e porque é difícil a subida até a cascata.

- Você não demorou Elizabeth! – ele forçou um sorriso. Mas olhou em volta e percebeu que já estava escurecendo.

- Partirei amanhã. – ele disse sério.

Ela simplesmente sorriu tímida.

Ele ficou esperando uma resposta, como ela não falou nada ele disse:

- Teremos que nos revezar remando, porque a vela se foi.

- Eu não vou Jack. – ela falou triste.

- O quê?! – ele ficou boquiaberto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que gostem tanto quanto a galera do ORKUT!!!**

**Espero críticas e sugestões!!!**

**POTC não é meu, pq se fosse...**

**Cap. 10**

- Eu não vou Jack. – ela repetiu.

- Mas... Mas... – ele gaguejou. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – fez bico.

- Eu posso Jack, posso sim! Eu devo ficar para esperar Will e para cuidar do baú! – ela disse cabisbaixa.

- Mas você ontem à noite disse que viria comigo, que não ficaria sentada nessa areia por dez anos e...

- Ontem foi ontem Jack! Eu devia estar sob o efeito do rum ainda! – desculpa esfarrapada, ela pensou.

- Não! – ela não o faria de otário. – Você estava muito sóbria meu bem! Aposto meu navio!

- Você não tem navio! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- No momento, queridinha! – ele sorriu também, mas ficou sério novamente. – Mas você não pode ficar aqui sozinha, nesse estado! – ele apontou para ela.

Ela se olhou e disse:

- Não te importa Jack, eu escolhi meu "lindo destino" lembra?! – ela debochou.

- Eu não acredito Elizabeth! Você vai jogar sua vida, sua juventude e sua incrível beleza fora?! – ele não aceitaria que ela ficasse.

- Pare Jack! Eu decidi assim, eu amo o Will, prometi ficar aqui e ponto final! – ela disse e se virou para sair de perto, quando ele a agarrou por trás.

- Você não vai escapar assim Lizzie Luv! – ele disse no ouvido dela. – Eu não vou deixar você aqui para morrer!

- Me largue Jack! – ela ordenou. – Não tente me seduzir! Eu não vou cair na sua lábia!

Ele a virou para olhar nos olhos dela.

- Eu só quero salvar você savvy?!

- Eu não estou em perigo!

- Você vai morrer de fome ou de alguma doença se ficar aqui! Você não vê menina teimosa?! – ele franziu a testa.

- Desde quando você se importa com isso Jack?! – ela estava choramingando e ele não estava gostando nada disso. – Você nem ligou quando eu casei! Nem ligou quando fui me despedir de você! Nem deixou eu te abraçar!

- O que eu poderia fazer?! Se eu estivesse no Pérola na hora do seu casamento eu não... – ele parou um pouco, respirou.

- Você não o quê Jack?

- Não importa! Só me disseram que você tinha casado quando não adiantava mais savvy?! Eu nem sabia que você tinha juntado os trapos com Will, só depois o miserável do Barbossa me disse que ele tinha realizado a "cerimônia"! – ele fez os gestos das aspas com exagero. – E eu não deixei você chegar perto porque você é uma donzela perigosa! – ele estava debochado e bravo.

- Eu não ia te prender de novo e... – ela gaguejou. – E eu escolhi o Will porque você... Porque você... – ela estava quebrando.

- Porque eu o quê Lizzie?! – ele estava com dificuldade para respirar e sem paciência.

- Porque você me ignorou depois que te achamos e eu devia isso a ele, ele me perdoou de minha traição, ele destruiu a vida dele por minha culpa e porque eu não devia satisfações a você e o que aconteceu entre nós foi... – ela parou assustada.

- Foi o quê Lizzie?! – ele precisava saber.

- Isso não importa! Acabou! Tudo acabou! E eu não sei nem porque estou explicando isso a você! Um pirata sujo e ignorante! – ela esbravejou.

- Lá vem você me agredindo de novo! Isso eu não vou permitir! – ele mostrou os dentes. – Eu não vou deixar você aqui e mulher nenhuma manda em mim, o Capitão Jack Sparrow! Você vem comigo minha rainha, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar!

- Você não seria capaz! – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Você duvida algo de mim Elizabeth?!

- Você nem tem cordas! – ela debochou.

- Você que pensa! – ele disse se aproximando como um caçador que quer capturar sua presa.

- Saia de perto de mim Jack! – ela estava assustada.

- Está com medo Elizabeth? – ele riu.

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Ah é?! – ele estava gostando cada vez mais disso e ver a cara dela assustada o deixava muito contente.

Ele tirou um dos cintos de tecido que usava para segurar as calças.

- Agora diga que não tenho cordas!

- Seu... Seu... – Ela arregalou os olhos, deu meia volta e saiu correndo. Ele correu atrás dela e a alcançou rápido, estava a ponto de pegá-la quando ela de repente mudou a direção e se esquivou.

- Bugger! – ele gritou irritado. Ele pôde ouvir o riso dela.

Ele continuou correndo atrás dela, estava um pôr-do-sol magnífico, mas mais uma vez eles nem notaram, continuavam a correr.

Ela se escondeu numa árvore. Pensando que havia o despistado ela resolveu aproveitar o pouco de luz do sol que ainda tinha e sair dali quando ele a surpreendeu. Deu um susto nela, mas ela conseguiu correr, apenas para cair de boca na areia quando ele pulou e segurou-lhe os pés.

- Mas que porcaria! Tire suas mãos de mim! – ela disse limpando o rosto com as mãos e sacudindo os pés para que ele a libertasse.

- Fique quieta! – ele respondeu, subindo em cima dela como um gato.

- Saia de cima de mim Jack! – ela gritou a todo pulmão. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça em sinal de não. – Mas que inferno Jack! – ela gritou e ele começou a segurar os braços dela para amarrar e ela tentando se livrar dele. Ela se sacudia na areia embaixo dele, ele a segurou com tanta força que ela pensou que ia desmaiar, ele era muito pesado e estava sentado na cintura dela.

- Desça Jack, não consigo respirar! Você está me machucando! – ela disse ofegante.

- Melhor! – ele disse rindo. – Só assim você pára de se mexer e me deixa te amarrar de uma vez! E eu não estou te machucando, só estou te imobilizando! – ele continuava a segurar-lhe os braços e ela continuava se mexendo embaixo dele, sacudia as pernas e nada.

- Seu miserável! Retiro tudo o que disse de bom a seu respeito! – ela disse por entre os dentes. – Não consigo respirar Jack! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – ela gritou.

Ele finalmente conseguiu amarrar as mãos dela, ela estava exausta mal se mexia.

- Você me paga Jack Sparrow! Você me paga! – ela disse baixinho ainda deitada na areia.

- É mesmo?! – ele riu.

- Você já conseguiu amarrar minhas mãos, agora desça! – ela pediu e ele percebeu que ainda estava em cima dela.

- Desculpe, é que o colinho estava muito confortável amor! – ele riu malicioso.

- Estúpido! Você pensa que amarrando minhas mãos e me machucando vai conseguir me levar! – ela disse visivelmente brava. – Eu ainda consigo correr! – e se levantou, mas estava muito cansada de lutar contra o peso dele e acabou se desequilibrando e ele a amparou em seus braços.

- Você está fraquinha Lizzie Luv! – ele estava se divertindo muito às custas dela. – Não pode levantar, e agora me deixe terminar o serviço!

Ela se assustou quando ele disse isso, pensou que ele faria algo pervertido, mas ele apenas retirou outro cinto de tecido e amarrou os pés dela.

- Pare de me chamar de Lizzie Luv seu cretino! – ela disse se rendendo. Pronto! Agora ele faria o que quisesse com ela. Ela só poderia gritar, mas quem a ouviria numa ilha deserta no meio do Mar do Caribe?


	11. Chapter 11

**POTC is not mine...**

**Espero que gostem desse!!!**

**Cap. 11**

Ela sorriu quando ele ficou de costas. Ela sorriu pelo que ele tinha feito a ela, a amarrou para que ela fosse com ele. Ele não queria abandoná-la.

Não tinha dúvidas de que ele ainda nutria um sentimento especial por ela. Assim como ela por ele. Deveria estar brava por ele tê-la machucado quando ficou sentado em cima de sua cintura, mas isso foi dolorosamente tão gostoso de sentir que ela esqueceu toda a parte ruim da dor.

- "Lizzie Luv"! – ela pensou rindo. – "Desculpe, é que o colinho estava muito confortável amor"! Que homem sem vergonha meu Deus! – ela sempre soube disso, mas ele sempre a surpreendia.

Quando ele se virou notou que ela sorria, ela nem percebeu seu olhar, e ele foi logo perguntando:

- Qual a graça Lizzie Luv?! – ele disse com um largo sorriso.

- Nenhuma! – ela parou de sorrir. – Eu já disse para não me chamar de Lizzie Luv! – fingindo-se brava, continuou. – Estou de mal de você! Não me dirija a palavra!

- Mas... Isso está errado! O que eu te fiz?! – ele fez bico de vítima.

Ela não respondeu, estava fazendo charme, mas ele não percebeu, ou não queria perceber. Ele ficou sério.

- Então é isso! Não vai falar comigo? – ele esperou a reação dela e como ela sequer se mexeu. – Tudo bem! Mas saiba que eu não vou desistir de te levar comigo amanhã! – ele disse para provocá-la, mas ela apenas virou o rosto e fingiu não escutá-lo. A indiferença o deixou furioso. Ele saiu de perto dela e sumiu entre as árvores.

Ela sorriu novamente e se deitou na areia. Se ele pudesse saber o que se passava com ela veria que ela estava ansiosa para que ele a levasse dali, para onde ele quisesse, ela confiava sua alma nas mãos dele, ele tentaria tudo de ruim para qualquer pessoa, ele havia entregado Will a Davy Jones, menos ela, ele sempre a protegeu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele não entendia a relutância dela em partir, o mau humor com que ela o tratava, a mudança radical no jeito que ela falava com ele, se ela soubesse quanto bem ele lhe queria, se ela soubesse que ele sacrificaria seus maiores sonhos por ela. Ele continuou a andar pelo meio do mato, não percebeu a noite passar, só quando o céu começou a clarear ele se deu conta do tempo. Ele subiu em algumas árvores, colheu frutas que levaria consigo, tirou sua camisa e a encheu com elas. Ele estava muito contente por ter encontrado Elizabeth, por poder levá-la, por tudo até agora, ouvi-la xingar o deixava radiante.

Alcançou a orla da praia e foi andando na direção do barco, o sol estava nascendo quando ele parou embasbacado:

O mar ficou revolto, o barulho era ensurdecedor, a água o molhou, algo se ergueu na superfície, era ela!

Calypso! A Deusa! Com muitos siris em sua volta.

Ela parecia a mesma velha Tia Dalma, com seus dreadlocks e seu jeito faceiro de andar, mas agora ela parecia gigante e andava sobre as águas.

À medida que ela ia se aproximando dele, ia diminuindo, diminuindo, até ficar do mesmo tamanho que ele lembrava. Finalmente ficaram cara a cara.

- Olá Jack! – ela disse ronronando como uma gata. – Você continua lindo! – ela disse passando uma mão no peito nu dele.

- Você também está ótima Tia Calypso! – ele forçou um sorriso, mas toda a situação ainda o surpreendia.

- Tia Calypso?! – ela riu, e o riso pareceu ensurdecedor. – Tia Dalma Jack, por favor!

- O que a traz a mim?! Sentiu saudades?

- Não! Na verdade, sempre te vejo Jack, principalmente quando você está à deriva no mar.

- Ohw! – ele ficou de boca aberta.

- Ohw! – ela o imitou. – Vim aqui porque você me deve!

- Como?! – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Não lembra da promessa Jack?! Não lembra do que você me prometeu quando te dei a sua bússola? Aquela que lhe mostra o que você mais quer no mundo?!

- Desculpe, mas não lembro de promessa alguma! – ele disse se afastando e dando as costas para ela, ele lembrava sim, lembrava muito bem.

- Ora Jack! – ela ronronou. – Você está prestes a me pagar! Eu ainda quero o que você me prometeu! Mais cedo ou mais tarde vou pegar o que me pertence!

- Não sei do que você está falando, minha Deusa! – ele fez uma reverência.

- Eu quero o amor Jack!

- Procure Davy Jones, onde quer que ele esteja! Ele ainda deve te amar! – ele estava tentando escapar, mas ela ocupava todos os espaços. – Ou qualquer outro homem, você é linda minha cara, pode ter qualquer um.

- Menos você não é Jack! Nunca pude te ter por completo! Nenhuma mulher pôde, até você conhecê-la! Ela te enlouqueceu não foi?!

- De quem você está falando?! – ele fingiu não entender.

- Ora Jack! Pare de se fingir de bobo! Você sabe que não vai poder resistir! Você a ama! – ela arregalou os olhos a ele.

- De quem diabos você está falando?! – ele se exasperou.

- Elizabeth Swann! Quem mais poderia ser?!

- Eu não a amo!

- Ah não?! Então por que você a beijou daquela forma?! Tão romântico, tão excitado, tão apaixonado?! Hã, hã?! – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – E por que se desesperou e a amarrou quando ela disse que não iria com você?

- Eu só... Eu... – ele estava sem argumentos. – Eu sou homem, preciso de uma mulher para me... Você sabe! – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – E também, eu vou salvá-la, não a deixarei morrer aqui sozinha, com frio e com fome, no meio do nada!

- Só por isso?! – ela estreitou os olhos.

- É! E, além disso, ela é Rainha dos Piratas! E eu faço parte da corte, savvy?

- E isso explica tudo?

- Explica o quê?

- O fogo que ela acende em você, a paixão, a necessidade que você sente de tocá-la?!

- Eu já disse que sou homem!

- Isso não é desculpa Capitão Jack Sparrow!

- Onde você está querendo chegar Tia Dalma?

- Preciso dela!

- Como?! – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Assuma logo o que sente por ela, faça amor com ela, diga que a ama! Para depois eu levá-la comigo!

- Você o quê!?

- Sim Jack, eu quero levá-la comigo! Ela é brava como eu! Perigosa, assassina, violenta! Será uma ótima companhia para mim. E faz parte da promessa lembra?!

- Você não...

- Jack você prometeu a mim que em troca da bússola especial, você me daria o que você mais amasse nesse mundo além de sua própria vida, lembra?!

- Mas eu pensei que depois de todo esse tempo você não cobraria e...

- Oh Jack! Pobre pardalzinho! Você a ama mais que sua própria vida não é mesmo?! Nem o Pérola Negra você ama tanto assim! – ela sorriu e debochou dele. – Admita! – ela ordenou e de repente ficou alta e aterrorizante.

- Nunca! Eu nunca amei ninguém!

- Mentira! – ela gritou tão alto que ele caiu de joelhos, derrubando as frutas.

- Nunca! – ele gritou, lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, ele estava sem fôlego.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você dirá bem alto que a ama! E quando você admitir, quando você disser olhando nos olhos dela o quanto você a ama e a deseja, eu virei cobrar a dívida! Sim! Porque promessa é dívida! E essa eu faço questão de cobrar! – ela estava incrivelmente segura de suas palavras.

- Ela não, por favor!

- Isso é com você! – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Apenas uma palavra Jack! Amor! Quando você disser essa palavra com a emoção do verdadeiro amor, quando você admitir para si mesmo que você ama alguém além de si próprio, ah Jack! Aí você vai pagar tudo o que você fez para as pessoas! Aqui se faz aqui se paga!

- Eu sou um bom homem! Ela disse isso!

- Mas você já matou, já roubou, já destruiu muita gente por conta de suas traquinagens e trapalhadas! Você acha que sairia ileso de tudo isso?!

- Eu sempre consegui!

- Mas agora você não pode! Agora você me deve, e chegou a hora de você pagar! E eu não vou descansar enquanto não levá-la!

Ele ficou paralisado, de joelhos, olhando para ela, enorme, assustadoramente poderosa.

- Não faça isso comigo! – ele pediu com as mãos unidas como se estivesse rezando. – Eu faço o que você quiser!

- Você vai fazer o que quero! Pode ter certeza meu caro!

- Eu não a amo! – ele gritou com o que lhe restava de força e com as mãos no chão completou. – Você não vai levá-la de mim!

- Repita isso até se convencer meu pobre pardalzinho! – ela disse, soprou algo nos olhos dele e desapareceu.

Ele caiu desacordado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jack & Lizzie não são meus...**

**Espero que gostem:-D**

**Cap. 12**

Quando Jack acordou o sol parecia já ter nascido há muito tempo, ele se levantou assustado, estava na beira da praia.

- Oh Bugger! Que sensação horrível! – pôs a mão no peito como se segurasse seu coração, olhou em volta e estranhou. Estava sem a camisa, frutas espalhadas pela areia e quando se virou para o mar e caiu de susto.

- Calypso! – ele disse com os olhos arregalados. – Então foi real! Não pode ser! – ele disse choroso. Era possível ver muitos siris em toda a praia. Ele começou a ficar com dificuldade de respirar. De repente lembrou que já devia passar do meio-dia e Elizabeth estava amarrada e sozinha na praia.

- Ela deve estar com fome! Seu imbecil! – ele bateu na própria cabeça e levantou. Recolheu as frutas que estavam espalhadas no chão, as pôs na camisa e saiu correndo o mais rápido que o susto permitia.

No caminho ele ia brigando consigo mesmo, uma parte sua dizia que tudo não passara de um sonho, mas a outra dizia que tudo tinha sido muito real. Ele não sabia o que fazer!

Chegou à praia quase sem fôlego e não viu Elizabeth no lugar onde ele tinha deixado. Assustou-se.

- Elizabeth?! – ele chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. – Elizabeth?! Por Deus, me responda amor! – a voz dele estava desesperada.

De repente ele ouviu uma voz que fez seu coração se acalmar.

- Só vou te responder por que você me assustou seu pirata idiota! Onde você estava esse tempo todo?! – ela disse calmamente, tinha se arrastado para longe da água por causa da maré que subiu à noite.

E foi aí que percebeu que ele estava sem camisa. Era a primeira vez que o via totalmente sem camisa e ela gostou muito da visão.

- Estava pegando algumas frutas para a viagem e... – ele parou e olhou o céu.

– Oh Bugger!

- O que é tão "bugger"?! – ela disse debochando.

- Já está muito tarde para zarparmos!

- Zarparmos?! – ela caiu na risada. – Onde está o navio para que possamos zarpar?! – ela olhou o barquinho. – Ali?!

- Escute aqui meu bem, não desdenhe de meu Perolinha savvy?! Ele vai nos tirar daqui, vou te mostrar! – ele disse com as mãos na cintura e ia se virar quando se lembrou de algo. – A propósito, não está mais de mal de mim?!

- Estou! Só vou falar o extremamente necessário! – ela disse e se deitou. – Vá pegar água pra mim, pois estou com sede! – ela ordenou.

- Como?!

- Você deve pegar água pra mim e pra viagem, esqueceu?! Ou vamos morrer de sede no meio do mar?! – ela disse ainda deitada e amarrada.

- Ohw! – ele disse como se fosse o mais idiota dos seres. – Seu desejo é uma ordem minha linda Rainha! – ele fez uma reverência e saiu naquele andar rebolado para pegar garrafas e enchê-las na cascata.

Ela riu sozinha, tinha notado muitas tatuagens nas costas dele, muito intrigantes, mas a que a deixou mais curiosa foi uma ave no peito, perto do coração. Ele havia mostrado o peito para que ela pudesse ver as manchas negras nele tempos atrás, mas ela não havia notado nenhuma tatuagem.

- Essa deve ser nova! – ela pensou e decidiu que iria perguntar sobre ela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele demorou a tarde toda. Ir até onde estavam as garrafas vazias de rum, pegá-las, subir até a cascata, enchê-las e depois voltar ao outro lado da ilha onde estavam Elizabeth e o Perolinha era um serviço pesado sob o sol escaldante do Caribe.

Ele voltou no final da tarde, cheio de garrafas nos braços, xingando e resmungando sozinho. Ainda estava sem camisa.

- Jack, preciso de água, por favor! – Elizabeth implorou.

- Ohw! – ele disse e rapidamente pôs uma garrafa nos lábios dela e a virou para que ela bebesse.

- Eu consigo Jack! – ela disse pegando a garrafa das mãos dele. – Minhas mãos estão amarradas, mas eu consigo! – ele estava virando muito a garrafa de modo que derramava água nas roupas finas que ela usava e as deixava transparente e ele percebeu isso e nem deu ouvidos a ela. – Cof, cof, cof! – ela tossiu. – Você quer me afogar Jack?! – ela disse tomando a garrafa das mãos dele.

- Desculpe Lizzie, é que eu... eu... – ele gaguejou, mas não tirou os olhos da roupa molhada dela.

- Você o quê?! – ela disse e percebeu o que estava chamando tanto a atenção dele. – Saia daqui Jack! – ela largou a garrafa na areia e o empurrou.

- Desculpe Lizzie! Eu só... é que... – ele ainda estava desnorteado pela visão da pele dela sob as roupas.

- Você se aproveita de tudo não é?! – ela fingiu não ter gostado dele a espiando, mas ela apreciou muito, se sentiu bela e desejável outra vez.

- Eu não estava me aproveitando queridinha! – ele disse tentando recuperar a compostura. – Só estava notando com você está magra savvy?!

- Magra?! – ela se exasperou. – Como você queria que eu estivesse?! Gorda?! Comendo só frutas e bebendo rum?!

- Hei! Calminha amor! – ele disse rindo. – Resolveremos isso rapidinho! Quando chegarmos a Tortuga prometo um banquete digno da realeza! Você vai comer até estourar! – caiu na gargalhada.

- Tortuga?! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Ah! Como se eu não soubesse o porquê!

- Lá tem rum, tem comida, confusão, piratas, tudo o que precisamos! – ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- E Scarlet e Gisele, não é?! – ela disse visivelmente chateada.

- É! – ele estava disposto a testá-la. – Eu preciso de mulheres Lizzie, eu já te disse, sou um homem ardente. – sorriu mostrando os dentes de ouro.

- Claro. – ela disse com nojo.

- Por algum acaso está com ciúmes de mim?! Esse pirata sujo e ignorante?!

- É claro que não! Eu nunca sentiria ciúmes de você. Você faz o que quiser de sua vida. – ela não estava disposta a cooperar com o joguinho dele. – Além do mais, quando chegarmos a Tortuga, se chegarmos nessa canoa que você chama de Perolinha, você vai seguir seu caminho e eu seguirei o meu!

- Por mim não faz diferença docinho! – ele ficou sem graça. – O que me importa é te tirar daqui pra depois não dizerem que te deixei morrer no meio do nada, savvy?!

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Depois de alguns minutos a barriga dela roncou, estava com fome.

- Me dá comida Jack! Estou com fome, não comi nada o dia todo!

- Espere um pouco. – ele disse e saiu correndo. Voltou com uma manga nas mãos e se sentou.

- Me dá logo. – ela estendeu as mãos.

- Espere! – ele franziu a testa. – Deixe-me descascá-la!

- Não precisa! Eu como com casca e tudo! É mais gostosa assim!

- Não é não!

- Escute aqui! – ela estava perdendo a paciência. – Quando você vai acabar com essa idiotice e me soltar?!

- Quando estivermos em alto-mar, muito longe daqui, aí eu te solto! – ele sorriu.

Ela ficou calada de novo.

- O que acha?! – ele disse sorrindo. Mas ela havia fechado a cara e não queria mais conversa. – De mal de novo?! Oh Bugger!

Ele estendeu um pedaço da manga. Ela comeu rápido e estendeu a mão pedindo mais. E ele deu. Ao todo foram cinco mangas.

- Você estava realmente faminta heim amor?! – ele estava feliz por ela depender dele até para comer, um sentimento simples e bobo, mas o encheu de alegria. Se ele pudesse, não a soltaria nunca mais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havia anoitecido. Ele não fez fogo, estava com preguiça. Estava chateado porque a relação entre eles era tão instável. Num segundo estavam trocando insultos e xingamentos, no outro, estavam rindo e brincando, ou se beijando, como havia acontecido poucas horas atrás. O desejo ainda queimava nele e então ele se lembrou do sonho com Calypso. Ele não sabia o que devia fazer. Estava apaixonado por ela, sim, paixão, que podia muito bem ser passageira, mas ele sabia que não era. Mas amor?! Amor era muito forte e era uma coisa que ele só sentiu por si mesmo até conhecê-la. O mundo dele ficou de cabeça pra baixo depois de retirar aquele espartilho que a sufocava! Mas ele não podia admitir! Isso era terrível!

- Capitão Jack Sparrow não pode se prender a nada nem ninguém! – ele disse baixinho para si mesmo. – Eu não vou fazer a sua vontade Tia Dalma!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth dormia. Ele percebeu e se arrastou furtivamente até ela, se deitando ao seu lado.

- Eu não posso amá-la, mas Tia não disse nada sobre dormir abraçadinho a ela. – ele riu malicioso. Estava mais alegre por tirar os pensamentos ruins de sua mente.

Ele se aconchegou a ela e enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela. Elizabeth estava desconfortável toda amarrada, então ele sentou de costas para uma árvore, pegou os braços dela e os colocou em volta de seu pescoço.

- Fique assim amor. – ele disse a puxando para encostar a cabeça dela perto de seu coração. Ela gemeu ainda de olhos fechados. Isso deu um prazer imenso nele. Por nada nesse mundo ela sairia daquela posição. O tecido amarrado em seus pulsos não a deixava escorregar do contato com ele.

- Meu pulso dói! – ela gemeu novamente.

- Logo vai parar de doer Lizzie Luv, eu prometo! Agora durma! – ele gemeu em resposta no ouvido dela. Pareceu uma ordem, pois ela caiu num sono profundo.

Ele também adormeceu.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lizzie e Jack não me pertencem...**_

**_Um pouco sinistro..._**

**Cap. 13**

Jack ainda dormia abraçado com Elizabeth quando ouviu sussurros. Pensou que era Elizabeth, mas não, abriu os olhos e viu que ela ainda dormia com a cabeça em seu peito.

- O que diabo é isso? – ele se perguntou assustado. Os sussurros iam aumentando, ainda estava tudo escuro, mas ele viu o que pareceu ser um vulto segurando uma vela e se levantou deixando Elizabeth deitada na areia.

Andou na direção do vulto e de repente percebeu quem era:

Era a mãe dele! Iramaia!

Uma linda índia das Américas, cabelos longos e negros e uma pele morena. Vestia o mesmo vestido que Jack lembrava que ela usou no dia do naufrágio. Um vestido vermelho que seu pai lhe dera no mesmo dia. Maldito dia!

Ele arregalou os olhos, era incrivelmente assustador. Era difícil acreditar numa visão daquelas. Ele respirou fundo e seguiu o vulto.

Junto com ela estavam milhares de outros vultos segurando velas. Ele não entendia o porquê disso tudo. Se eles haviam morrido no mar eles teriam que ter feito a passagem. Will deveria levá-los para o outro mundo, essa era a missão eterna dele como Capitão do Holandês Voador.

Mas a mãe de Jack havia morrido quando ele tinha sete anos, era loucura o espírito dela estar lá. Jack não entendeu nada, mas ficou assustado.

- Muitas almas penando sem rumo?! Então essas eram as vozes das quais Lizzie falou?! Que raios de ilha é essa?! – ele se perguntou.

Os vultos saíam do mar em direção à ilha, isso o confundiu mais ainda! Isso estava errado!

De repente o sol começou a lançar seus raios por entre as nuvens e os espectros desapareceram.

Ele ficou paralisado. Assustado e intrigado. Toda a situação estava errada!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sua mãe morrera no naufrágio do Esmeralda, um imenso navio que pertencia a seu pai, há anos.

Jack lembrava pouco daquele fatídico dia, a lembrança mais marcante tinha sido os beijos que sua mãe lhe dera na cabine do Capitão. Ela era tão carinhosa com ele, tão quente. Ele vivia em seu colo o tempo todo, tinha medo do mar, apesar de achá-lo interessante.

Quando estavam navegando, ele se agarrava à barra do vestido de sua mãe e não largava por nada. Teague Sparrow era um bondoso e justo capitão, mas não se dobrava a regra nenhuma dos homens, ele fazia suas próprias regras. Havia se casado com a mãe de Jack na América Portuguesa, ela estava sendo vendida como escrava e ele a roubou para salvá-la, ela não falava a língua dele e ele não pôde encontrar a tribo dela para devolvê-la, além disso, era muito perigoso. A linda índia Iramaia da tribo tupi logo despertou o amor do Capitão Sparrow. Teague lhe ensinou seu idioma, e descobriu que seu nome significava Mãe do Mel, de fato, era selvagem com os desconhecidos, mas com ele não, ela era um doce. Pode-se dizer que foi amor à primeira vista.

Teague amava muito Iramaia, e o menino Jackie também. Era uma família feliz, até um inesperado ataque de um poderoso navio pirata. O Tridente do Diabo era o mais veloz navio do Mar do Caribe, e seu capitão, George Pierce, um dos homens mais cruéis que já se viu no mundo. Roubava e destruía tudo o que cruzava com seu navio. E por azar o Esmeralda cruzou com o Tridente. Houve luta, Jack ouvira os gritos de seu pai no convés, o desespero dos marujos e dos canhões arrasando o navio.

Jack e Iramaia estavam escondidos na cabine do capitão. Mas uma bala acertou em cheio o local, esmagando a perna de Iramaia. O navio estava pendendo para um lado.

- Maia! – Jack gritou por entre as lágrimas.

- Procure seu pai amor! – ela disse sorrindo, apesar da dor.

Jack fez que não com a cabeça e a abraçou. Ela sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Vá meu pequeno pardal! Eu estou bem, vou ficar bem! Agora procure seu pai meu amor.

- Eu não vou sair daqui! – ele chorou. – Eu não vou deixar você aqui Maia! – ele tentava desesperadamente levantá-la, o navio se inclinava mais e mais e muita água entrava na cabine.

De repente houve uma grande explosão. Teague entrou ferido e desesperado na cabine. Ao ver Iramaia envolta em sangue e Jack agarrado a ela, caiu de joelhos.

- Leve-o daqui amor! – ela disse quase sem forças. – Saia daqui agora! O navio vai para o fundo em alguns minutos!

- Não vou sem você, ninguém vai! – ele gritou. – Morreremos todos juntos!

- Não amor! – ela disse com as mãos em seu rosto, o menino chorava incontrolavelmente. – Sempre amarei vocês, sempre estarei no seu altar, mas vocês precisam se salvar! – ela disse docemente – Por mim! Por tudo que há de mais sagrado!

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Ela o afastou, beijou Jack e lhe sorriu. Depois ficou séria:

- Saiam daqui! Agora! – ela ordenou dessa vez com uma voz imperiosa.

Teague se assustou, estava mortalmente triste, mas viu a tranqüilidade nos olhos dela, e isso o deu forças, agarrou Jack pela cintura, o menino gritava.

O navio estava quase todo submerso, teriam que nadar. Saíram da cabine, Iramaia estava debaixo d'água, com a perna esmagada. Provavelmente já tinha se afogado.

Saíram do navio, Jack chorava incontrolavelmente e gritava por Iramaia, mas era tarde demais. Teague se agarrou num pedaço de madeira que flutuava e por sorte um corsário os salvou. Esse foi o primeiro de muitos dias horríveis na vida de Jack.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Relembrar essas coisas era terrivelmente doloroso para ele. Ficou com medo da ilha, e sem mais demora, posicionou o Perolinha próximo ao mar, jogou as frutas nele, os remos e as garrafas.

Nem acordou Elizabeth, a pegou no colo e a deitou no barquinho. Aproveitaria a maré baixa e a tranqüilidade das ondas para sair daquela ilha medonha.

Conseguiu atravessar as ondas e remou o mais rápido que seus braços agüentavam. Qualquer direção seria melhor do que a ilha dos fantasmas.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Mais um cap!!! _****_Espero que apreciem..._**

**_Jack & Lizzie não me pertencem!!!_**

**_Ah, AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES: _Contém cenas HOTs, portanto,** _**cuidado ao ler!!!**_

**Cap. 14**

Elizabeth estava esperando o nascer do sol, vestida com suas roupas de pirata, estava feliz e não sabia o porquê. Um sorriso espontâneo estava estampado em sua face. Ela estava em cima de um monte, sentada, cabelos ao vento, parecia que a aurora traria algo que ela esperava há anos, quando de repente um lindo menino vestido como ela apareceu, sentou-se e a abraçou. Ela lhe deu um longo beijo estralado na bochecha! Era como se sempre se conhecessem, toda a situação era estranha, mas algo a fazia ficar sem indagações. O menino riu. Ele lhe lembrava um famoso pirata...

O sol lançou seus primeiros raios, eles se levantaram. O menino começou a cantarolar _"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me!"_ e de repente ela sentiu uma forte dor no peito que piorou quando ela viu um clarão verde nos céus. Ela caiu de joelhos. O menino se assustou:

- Mamãe! O que há com você amor? – ele perguntou com carinho a amparando.

- Mamãe?! – ela ficou atônita olhando o menino.

Seu peito doeu terrivelmente e quando ela olhou para o mar...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ela acordou assustada. Abriu os olhos e viu Jack que a observava assustado da mesma forma. Ela estivera sonhando.

- O que há com você amor? – ele perguntou do mesmo jeito que o menino que a chamara de Mamãe. Agora ela sabia quem o menino lembrava! O menino era a cara dele.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Que sonho confuso.

- Eu só... só... – ela tentou começar e de repente olhou ao redor e percebeu onde estavam. Em alto mar.

- Meu Deus! – ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

Ele pôs os remos de lado e foi para perto dela.

- O que houve Lizzie?! – ele perguntou carinhoso. Ela levantou a cabeça e esbravejou:

- O que estamos fazendo aqui Jack Sparrow?!

- O quê?! – ele não entendeu a mudança repentina dela e foi mais para trás.

- Estamos no meio do mar! Nem vejo a ilha em lugar algum!

- Zarpamos ao nascer do sol! Já estamos bem longe graças aos céus e ao mar! – ele forçou um sorriso, mas ela parecia realmente brava.

- Não! – ela suspirou. – Isso está errado! Que porcaria Jack!

- O quê que é porcaria?

- E agora?! – ela estava se desesperando.

- E agora o quê?!

- Temos que voltar! – ela pediu.

- Voltar pra onde?!

- Para a minha ilha seu pirata tonto! – ela disse como se ele fosse idiota.

- Não volto lá nem que o mar seque ou o que Kraken ressuscite! – ele disse resoluto.

- Mas... Temos que voltar... Precisamos...

- Me diga um bom motivo! Aquela ilha tem algo de muito errado Lizzie, pode acreditar, eu ouvi as tais vozes que você falou e vi umas coisas lá também!

- O que você viu?

- Uns... – ele não queria falar disso. – Vultos.

- Vultos?!

- É! Assombrações, daquelas que puxam seu pé à noite! – ele queria mudar de assunto.

- Não me importa! Precisamos voltar, por causa do baú!

- Você não o escondeu?!

- Escondi!

- Então?! – ele se ajeitou no Perolinha. – Não tem porque voltar! Garanto que ninguém vai achar aquela sua bela ilha, eu nem sei como cheguei lá!

- Mas... – ela não sabia como discordar dele.

- Mas... Nada! Eu prometo voltar com você daqui a dez anos! – ele viu que ela pareceu se conformar e voltou a remar.

- Espere! – ela gritou.

- O que foi dessa vez minha rainha?! – ele já estava sem paciência.

- Como vamos voltar, ou melhor, como eu irei voltar se ninguém sabe onde a ilha fica?! – ela disse algo certo que o desconsertou. Mas ele pensou rápido e respondeu com um largo sorriso dourado:

- É só você olhar na minha bússola especial, lembra?! – ele disse e piscou um olho pra ela. Ela teve que sorrir. Ele tinha planejado tudo! Que cachorro!

Ambos ficaram se olhando sorrindo.

Então percebendo o clima que estava se instalando entre eles Elizabeth ficou séria e disse com altivez:

- Continue a remar Capitão! Temos muita água para cruzar na sua majestosa jangada, não é? – ela riu e se deitou no barquinho.

- Ha ha ha. – ele desdenhou. – Muito engraçado. – ele recomeçou a remar, mas nem sabia que direção tomar.

- Pra que lado fica Tortuga, Jack? – ela perguntou marota.

- Eu sei lá! – ele disse sem paciência.

- Meu Deus do céu Jack! Você nem sabe pra onde estamos indo?

- É claro que eu sei meu bem, eu só estou sem paciência de responder suas perguntinhas chatas!

- Ah! É assim né?!

- É! É assim sim! - ele disse debochado. – Aliás, é sua vez de remar queridinha!

- Como, se estou com as mãos e os pés amarrados queridinho?! – ela desdenhou.

- Isso é fácil de resolver! – ele disse e puxou uma faca. Cortou os cintos de tecido das mãos dela. Ela suspirou de alívio e ele acariciou os pulsos dela. O clima esquentou. Ela gemeu de alívio e apontou pros pés.

Ele segurou os pés dela e devagar cortou as amarras. Mas ao invés dele largar os pés dela ele largou a faca e começou a acariciar as pernas dela. Isso era loucura, mas eles nem sequer desviaram o olhar hipnotizador que lançavam um ao outro. O barco balançava devagar, parecia que os embalava, enquanto deslizava sobre o mar e os levava pra longe sem que eles percebessem. Toda situação era mágica.

Jack foi subindo vagarosamente, aproveitava cada toque na pele dela e nem passou pela cabeça dele o sonho, ou melhor, o pesadelo, que tivera com Calypso.

Elizabeth estava extasiada. Como era bom ser tocada por ele, nem lembrou que Will também tinha acariciado suas pernas, na verdade, nem lembrou de Will, do baú, qualquer coisa que existisse podia esperar. Jack já não podia mais esperar, tentou se posicionar melhor para beijá-la. Ela facilitou as coisas e em poucos segundos ele estava quase todo em cima dela. Era incômodo no barco, mas eles nem se importavam com detalhes. Ele ficou com o rosto parado a poucos centímetros do dela, a olhando como se quisesse guardar as expressões de prazer que estavam estampadas no rosto dela. Nesses momentos eles esqueciam de todo o resto do mundo, só eles existiam.

Ela não agüentou esperar e o puxou num longo, profundo e apaixonado beijo.

O Perolinha balançava e junto com ele iam Elizabeth e Jack, desajeitados num minúsculo barco à deriva no Mar do Caribe.

Os beijos iam se intensificando cada vez mais, e Elizabeth percebeu algo estranho no corpo dele em contato com o seu. Ela nunca havia sentido isso.

Ela sentiu uma vontade voraz de rasgar suas roupas e as dele:

- Então é assim que se fazem os bebês! – ela pensou alegre.

Ele parecia outro, totalmente hipnotizado, sexy, com um olhar de predador. Nenhum centímetro do corpo dela escapava das mãos experientes dele. Ambos gemiam e o barco balançava.

- Ahhhhhhh! – Elizabeth gritou assustada quebrando o beijo.

- O que foi amor?! – ele disse decepcionado e preocupado.

- Um bicho me mordeu! No meu pé! – ela disse e ele, relutante, saiu de cima dela. O barco quase virou.

Quando ele olhou para os pés dela, ele quis gritar como ela.

Era um maldito siri.

Tia Dalma!

Calypso!

- Oh Bugger! – ele fez uma careta assustada. – É só um siri Lizzie! Não tenha medo! – quem estava com medo era ele.

- Eu não tenho medo de siris Jack! – ela riu, mas viu a cara de espanto que ele fez e falou. – Você é quem parece estar com medo! – deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu não estou com medo! – ele disse chateado, aquele maldito siri estragou tudo, ou salvou. Ele agora estava lembrando de cada palavra que Tia Dalma tinha dito a ele no sonho. Se ele fizesse amor com ela, seria a morte, ele não podia fazer isso.

- Você tem que se segurar Jack! – ele pensou olhando para uma Elizabeth divertida na sua frente. – Mas ela é tão linda...

- Pensando em siris Jack? – ela riu.

- Olha, é melhor você começar a remar logo. – ele disse e passou os remos a ela.

- Ótimo! – ela disse e pareceu desapontada, pois ele não queria brincar.

- Ótimo! – ele repetiu e saiu de seu lugar para que ela remasse.

Ela se sentou e começou a remar. Ele sentou e pôs seu chapéu na cabeça dela.

- Pra te proteger. – ele disse meio encabulado.

- Obrigada Jack! – ela sorriu, estava adorando toda a coisa, desde os beijos loucos e ele a agarrando, até as discussões e farpas que trocavam. Esquecia até que era casada. Definitivamente ele era seu salvador. Quando ela estivera sozinha naquela maldita ilha, ela pensou que enlouqueceria de tanta solidão, mas eis que surge ele, o pirata sujo, fedorento e encharcado de rum que ela mais ama no mundo.

Que burrice foi casar com Will, mas agora já era tarde demais.

Ela remou até escurecer, ele tinha caído no sono, e ela mal olhava o mar, ele preenchia toda a sua visão. Ele era tão lindo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poucas horas depois ela recolheu os remos e se deitou no barco, toda encolhida.

Pretendia dormir um pouco, mas quando estava quase caindo no sono o barco bateu em algo.

Ela se levantou e cutucou Jack com os pés.

- Acorda bela adormecida! – ela disse em voz baixa. – Você não vai acreditar nisso!

Jack abriu os olhos e imediatamente os arregalou.

- O Pérola! – ele gritou.


	15. Chapter 15

**Espero que gostem, e comentem!!!**

**Jack, Lizzie, the Pearl, the Little Pearl is not mine...**

**Cap. 15**

Sim! Era o Pérola Negra, o lindo e majestoso navio de Jack. Estavam no meio do mar ainda, não havia terra à vista e o Pérola parecia deslizar tranqüilamente sobre as águas.

Era inacreditável, mas era ele mesmo, Jack e Elizabeth tinham remado até o navio mais famoso dos Sete Mares, junto com o Holandês Voador.

- Eu não acredito nisso! É loucura! – Jack exclamou radiantemente contente. Puxou Elizabeth para um feliz e apertado abraço. Ela estava de olhos arregalados. Era sorte demais, estava tudo muito bom para ser verdade. Ela desconfiou que viriam problemas em breve. E seriam problemas grandes.

- Vamos subir Lizzie! – ele disse feliz, pegando os remos e posicionando o Perolinha para que eles pudessem subir a bordo.

- Espera Jack! – ela disse segurando o braço dele. – Pode ser perigoso! Pelo menos pra você, já que o Barbossa está aí...

- Está com medo que aquele zumbi renascido do inferno me machuque?! – ele franziu a testa e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Calma amor, ele não ousaria! – ele sorriu, ela estava preocupada com ele.

- Eu vou primeiro Jack! – ela disse saltando numa rede de cordas que pendia da amurada do navio. Jack nem teve tempo de segurá-la. Ela subiu rapidamente e ele foi atrás.

Quando Elizabeth subiu e chegou ao convés não viu ninguém. Em poucos segundos Jack também chegou, e ficou ao seu lado.

- Está tudo muito quieto não, Lizzie?! – ele sussurrou.

- Sim! – ela sussurrou de volta. – Quieto demais para o Pérola tripulado por todos os nossos amigos, não é?!

- Seus amigos meu bem! Se eles fossem meus, não roubariam meu precioso Pérola! – ele disse com as mãos na cintura.

- Está bem! – ela disse fazendo careta. – Vamos procurar alguém!

- Vá na frente para me proteger benzinho! – ele apontou para a cabine.

- Pode deixar Capitão, você está seguro ao lado do Rei Pirata! – ela sorriu e começou a caminhar.

Jack andava olhando para todos os lados, com certo receio.

Entraram na cabine como gatos, de uma vez só e nada. Nem sinal de Barbossa, nem de Jack, o macaco amaldiçoado.

Desceram aos aposentos debaixo do convés e nada de Pintel, Raguetti, Cotton, ou o papagaio.

Não havia ninguém a não ser Jack e Elizabeth. Isso era estranho.

- Parece que tiramos a sorte grande heim Lizzie?! – ele disse subindo até a escada, a mesma escada na qual eles flertaram e ele a pediu em casamento. Um pedido esdrúxulo e cheio de malícia, mas foi um pedido.

Ela chegou próxima a um degrau e se sentou. Ele voltou e se sentou com ela.

- Não é possível Jack! – ela disse séria, olhando para ele sentado ao seu lado.

- Realmente é intrigante amor. – ele disse pensativo e pôs o dedo indicador no queixo. – É muito estranho ter sumido todo mundo assim, sem deixar rastro.

- Jack, acho que algo de muito ruim está para acontecer!

- Porque você acha isso?! – ele perguntou, mas ele também sentia algo ruim no ar.

- Sinto um aperto no peito! Não sei... parece que algo conspira contra nós... – ela disse com uma tristeza que doeu nele.

- Lizzie. – ele ficou de frente para ela. – A Companhia das Índias Orientais não desistiu de matar todos os filhos-da-mãe que seguem a pirataria! Não importa o quanto nós fugimos, lutamos, ou nos escondemos, eles um dia conseguirão matar todos nós!

Ela ofegava, ele também.

- Pare de dizer isso! A pirataria nunca perecerá! – ela disse com fervor.

- Deus te ouça Lizzie, porque já enforcaram muitos de nossos irmãos, até crianças, velhos...

- Mas nós vamos lutar contra isso não é Jack?! – os olhos dela brilhavam pelo simples vislumbre de batalhas como nos velhos tempos.

- Claro, ou você acha que eles conseguiriam me pegar?! Eu sou o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow! Eles podem pegar qualquer pirata, mas eu não, sempre escapei ileso... quer dizer... quase! – ele sorriu.

Ela apenas olhou para ele maravilhada e sorriu. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos até que ela disse:

- Ninguém poderá com a gente! Rei, ou Rainha, Elizabeth Swann e Capitão Jack Sparrow, o terror dos mares! – ela sorriu. – Navegando livres, sem regras porque é isso que o Pérola é, Liberdade! Você me disse isso!

Ele sorriu e disse maroto:

- Mas eu pensei que o acordo era te deixar em Tortuga e... – ele estava a testando, ele queria que ela ficasse com ele, mas a escolha seria dela.

- E deixar você sozinho com o Pérola Negra?! Nem pensar! O navio não é só seu a partir de agora! – ela disse levantando.

- Como assim docinho?! – ele não entendeu e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como Rei Pirata reclamo o Pérola Negra sob meu comando! – ela disse solene.

- O quê?!

- Você é surdo ou o quê?

- Mas... – ele levantou. – Nem vem com mais essa Sra. Elizabeth Swann... – ele sabia o que a próxima palavra causaria nela. – Turner.

Um misto de raiva e arrogância subiu nela.

- Eu ficarei com você no navio, pelo menos até que eu encontre outro que esteja à minha altura! E nem venha com conversa fiada... Jack – ela debochou dele.

- O navio é meu! – ele disse fingindo estar bravo, mas ele estava adorando, ela inventando desculpas para não se separar dele.

- Mas EU sou o Rei! E você deve cuidar de mim, me proteger e... me obedecer Capitão! – ela disse apreensiva do rumo da conversa.

- Vou pensar no seu caso... – ele disse fingindo seriedade e caminhou longe para logo depois girar nos calcanhares e voltar a ficar perto dela. – Não sei se posso te levar comigo, minha Rainha, ou Rei, tanto faz, às vezes nem sei se você é realmente mulher ou homem...

- O quê? – ela estava indignada.

- Você se disfarça tão bem de homem, que muitas vezes me confundo Lizzie! – ele fez aqueles gestos largos que costuma fazer quando fala.

- Ora! – foi o que ela conseguiu pronunciar.

- Mas... – ele disse a olhando nos olhos. – Voltando ao assunto de você ficar comigo no Pérola... – ele fez uma longa pausa para examinar a fisionomia dela.

- Sim! Fale logo! – ela disse agitada.

- Penso que terei problemas se você vier... Digo... Você sempre traz problemas...

Ela abriu a boca para questionar, mas ele a cortou.

- É melhor decidirmos isso em Tortuga, não acha?! Depois de uma bela, grande e merecida garrafa de rum e do banquete que te prometi, podemos resolver e discutir um novo acordo! Por enquanto, ficamos com o que fizemos, eu te salvei daquela ilha medonha, você remou até bater no Pérola,sem querer, eu sei, e acho que já estamos quites!

Ela estava ponderando cada palavra dele.

- Mas como eu sou um bom homem, te levarei até Tortuga e pensarei na sua proposta de ficar comigo! – ele sorriu.

- Mas eu sou o Rei, não esperarei até Tortuga, mas... pensando bem... – ela disse por entre os dentes. – Pode ser que até lá eu enjoe de sua cara! – ela disse com desdém.

- E eu da sua!

- Ótimo! Se eu não encontrar um navio que me sirva, ficarei com o Pérola! – ambos sabiam que nenhum navio serviria senão o Pérola, mas estavam dispostos a infernizar um ao outro. – Resolveremos isso depois.

- É! – ele estreitou os olhos.

Eles entreolharam-se.

- Com licença! – ela disse o empurrando. – Eu fico com a Cabine!

- Por mim tudo bem! Verei se aqueles miseráveis deixaram rum por aqui! – ele disse e foi para o interior do navio.

Ela entrou na cabine, estava tudo intacto, não havia sinais de briga ou coisa parecida, isso a intrigou. Como isso aconteceu, como todos desapareceram sem deixar rastros? Teriam sido mortos ou era outra maldição?

Elizabeth sentou-se na poltrona do capitão e ficou pensativa. Ela tremia, estava nervosa, mas não podia demonstrar que estava com medo, ela era uma pirata, muito mais que isso, ela era o Rei Pirata.

De repente ela ouviu passos e num segundo Jack, alegre, com duas garrafas de rum nas mãos.

- Olha o que eu achei amor! – ele disse e parecia já estar um pouco bêbado. – As duas últimas, quer dizer, tinham três, mas eu bebi uma sozinho, eu estava precisando sabe...

- Sei! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele estendeu uma garrafa para ela, e ela aceitou.

Em pouco tempo estavam rindo e relembrando as melhores partes de suas aventuras juntos.

Definitivamente a relação dos dois era incompreensível. Totalmente bipolar.

Eles estavam agora interrogando um ao outro, perguntando sobre o passado, sentimentos mal resolvidos, e logo viriam as perguntas que não queriam calar.

- Lizzie Swann... – ele começou. – Há tempos eu quero saber de uma coisa...

- Diga belo capitão! – disse ela com os olhos quase fechados pelo efeito da bebida.

- Porque você me beijou?! – ele tentou soar casual, mas tremia.

Pareceu que o efeito do rum passou quando Elizabeth ouviu isso.

- Para... para... – ela gaguejou, não sabia o que dizer.

Ele olhava interrogativo para ela.

Ela estava sem palavras.


	16. Chapter 16

**Esse cap. pode ser classificado com M!!!!**

**_AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES: _Contém cenas HOTs, portanto,** _**cuidado ao ler!!!**_

**Cap. 16**

Ela continuava a gaguejar e ele a tremer. Essa não era uma boa pergunta para se fazer naquela situação, mas ele precisava saber, isso queimava dentro dele desde que tinha acontecido e ele não tivera tempo de perguntar. Vendo que a tinha abalado, Jack resolveu ajudá-la e arrastou sua cadeira para perto da escrivaninha da cabine onde Elizabeth estava sentada. Nem parecia que tinha bebido, estava terrivelmente sóbrio.

- Deixe-me reformular a pergunta amor! – ele disse sério a olhando nos olhos e se debruçando na mesa.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Falo da primeira vez que isso aconteceu! Porque você me beijou?! – ele estava com o coração aos pulos.

- Para... – ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Para nos... Ora Jack! Essa é uma pergunta infeliz sabia?!

- Por quê? – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- Por que... Porque você já sabe a resposta! – ela disse tentando fugir do assunto e desviando o olhar.

- Não Elizabeth! – ele disse com uma voz tão séria que captou a atenção dela no mesmo instante. – Eu não sei a resposta! Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando savvy! – ele pendeu a cabeça para um lado e disse quase desesperado:

- Me responda amor?!

O clima estava pesado, o ar na cabine estava abafado, quase sufocante. As velas produziam uma luz fraca que bruxuleava com o vento salgado que entrava pela janela junto com a pálida luz da lua.

Sem saber o que responder, Elizabeth começou a tremer como Jack. Se ela respondesse, esta seria a resposta:

"_Te beijei porque não agüentava mais ficar perto de você e não poder voar nos seus braços e te dizer que eu te amo desde a maldita vez que pus meus olhos em você, seu pirata sujo, ignorante, lindo, sensual, que deixa louca! Nem eu nem você morreríamos sem fazer isso!_".

Mas ela não poderia fazer isso!

- Acho que esquecemos de içar o Perolinha! – ela disse mais uma vez tentando fugir. Ela se levantou rápido para sair da cabine.

Quando ela estava passando ele segurou o braço dela e disse:

- Que se dane aquela jangada! – ele disse com fogo nos olhos e depois amenizou a expressão. – Responda Lizzie! Por favor! – ele a puxou para perto dele e ainda sentado a abraçou e encostou a cabeça no ventre dela. Ele não estava resistindo a ela.

Elizabeth estava se desesperando, se continuassem nesse clima, as coisas não acabariam bem, mas ela não o afastou. Ela pôs as mãos na cabeça dele e o abraçou forte. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, perecia que o tempo havia parado.

Elizabeth poderia ficar assim pro resto da vida. Com o coração quase saindo pela boca ela disse:

- Eu nunca vou te responder essa pergunta!

Ele retirou a cabeça do ventre dela, olhou para ela e disse quase num sussurro:

- Nunca diga nunca! – e a puxou para que ela sentasse em seu colo. Ela não protestou, ele parecia um mago a enfeitiçando.

Quando ela sentou, ele começou a acariciar e a beijar as mãos dela, Elizabeth fechou os olhos. Ele foi subindo pelos braços, até começar a beijar seu pescoço, a puxava mais e mais apertada contra seu corpo.

Ela não lutou como deveria, apenas se deixou ser guiada por ele. Sentia o coração dele acelerado. Ela sabia onde isso iria terminar, mas não se moveu.

Ele continuava acariciando todo o corpo dela e logo ela começou a fazer o mesmo a ele. Jack iria enlouquecer! Era desejo e paixão demais para ele agüentar.

Ele começou a levantar o fino vestido que ela usava, e a tocava cada vez mais intensamente. Ambos gemiam de prazer.

Ela ficou sentada de frente para ele, retirou a camisa dele, o ajudou a retirar seu vestido, sentia cada cicatriz nas costas dele. Quando acariciou o peito dele Elizabeth perguntou numa voz quieta:

- Que tatuagem é essa Jack?! – apontando para uma ave perto do coração dele.

- É você! – ele pegou a mão dela e a pressionou mais contra seu peito. Ela ficou emocionada e sorriu. – É meu pequeno cisne... – ele fez uma pausa olhando profundamente nos olhos dela. – Você tem certeza amor?! – desta vez ele se referia ao que eles ainda podiam evitar.

Ela ofegante fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele não esperou mais, a beijou tão docemente na boca que ela estremeceu. Logo depois os beijos dele foram se intensificando cada vez mais, eles não paravam as carícias um ao outro. Ela estava nua, em todos os sentidos, não lutaria mais contra o desejo, o amor, a loucura, a necessidade de ser completamente dele.

Ele quebrou o beijo e a olhou como se perguntasse silenciosamente: - _Tem certeza Lizzie?_". Ela entendeu e disse num sussurro:

- Sim!

Ele se levantou com ela nos braços. As pernas dela estavam em volta da cintura dele e os braços agarrados ao pescoço dele.

Ele a levou até sua cama e a deitou, ficou a olhando intensamente, ela era tão linda, melhor que os melhores sonhos que ele já teve com ela. Ela estendeu os braços o chamando, ele deitou e foi tirando o que restavam de suas roupas numa pressa terrível.

Ela somente o observava e brincava com o cabelo dele, sorrindo com o súbito desespero que o acometia.

Finalmente ele se livrou das roupas e se acomodou cuidadosamente em cima dela, quando ela suspirou, ele imaginou que era muito pesado para ela, mas Elizabeth olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu. Se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Ele a beijou e o momento inevitável estava próximo.

Elizabeth o abraçou forte sentindo o corpo dele totalmente diferente, o dela também estava, ela suspirava, e logo começou a chorar.

Jack se assustou e disse:

- Te machuquei amor?! – ele estava ofegante.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

- Me faça mulher Jack Sparrow! – e o puxando, com os lábios quase tocando os dele completou chorando. – Me faça mulher porque eu te amo!

Aquilo bateu fundo na alma dele.

Ele segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e disse:

- Você me mata Elizabeth Swann! – sua voz estava rouca, ele engoliu em seco e sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Isso pode doer amor!

E sem mais demora atendeu ao pedido dela olhando fixamente em seus olhos. O mar ficou tranqüilo, quase sem ondas, para depois estremecer quando Elizabeth deu um pequeno grito e fechou os olhos. O mar estremeceu como quando ela caiu junto com o colar amaldiçoado tempos atrás.

Ela cravou as unhas nas costas de Jack e tremeu, nem percebeu que ele chorava. Jack chorava, soluçava e tremia como uma criança que sabia que estava fazendo algo que teria conseqüências graves, mas não resistiu à tentação.

Eles nem perceberam o abalo que o mar causou ao navio, ou não deram importância.

Extasiado ele olhou para ela, com os olhos ainda marejados e disse:

- Eu te amo... Elizabeth! – e a beijou desesperadamente.

O mar se abalou novamente, tudo estremeceu. Ainda estava dentro dela. Continuariam assim o resto da noite. Finalmente realizaram o mais profundo desejo de seus corações, mas não imaginavam o que estava por vir.

Seus destinos haviam sido selados.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Como já foi dito, Jack & Lizzie não são meus infelizmente..._**

**_Espero que gostem e por favor, deixem seus comentários e reviews!_**

**Cap. 17**

O amanhecer chegou e o sol projetou sua luz em dois amantes adormecidos, cansados, satisfeitos depois de uma noite inesquecível e que mudaria suas vidas para todo o sempre.

A luz que entrou pela janela do Pérola aos poucos fez com que Jack despertasse.

Ele abriu os olhos e lá estava ela, sua querida Lizzie, abraçada a ele. Jack riu, riu tão forte que acabou por acordá-la também.

- Oi! – ela disse tímida olhando para ele e depois desviando o olhar.

- Oi amor! – ele sorriu novamente e se aconchegou mais a ela. – Não precisa ter medo de mim Lizzie! Muito menos vergonha!

Ela olhou novamente para Jack e subiu em cima dele, lhe dando um beijo muito apaixonado. Ele se surpreendeu. Quebrando o beijo ela disse:

- Não tenho vergonha de você! Muito menos medo! O único medo que eu tenho é que tudo isso que estamos vivendo seja apenas um lindo sonho de minhas bebedeiras!

- Garanto amor, você não está bêbada! Mas... deixe-me ver de novo! – ele disse a puxando para mais um ardente beijo. – É... – ele disse degustando o sabor dela em sua boca. – Não senti gosto de rum em sua boca! Você não está bêbada!

Ela riu e bateu nele brincando, ele também riu! Caíram na risada quando ela percebeu que ele examinava seu corpo e com certeza estava lembrando da noite anterior.

- Pára Lizzie! – ele disse divertido.

-Parar o quê?! – ela riu, mas não entendeu.

- Você fica me provocando! – ele disse fazendo cócegas nela. Começaram a rir de novo.

- Agora é a sua vez de parar! – ela disse com dificuldades enquanto ria e tentava se livrar das brincadeiras dele.

Ele parou e deitou outra vez. Ela fez o mesmo.

- Ainda estou com sono Jack!

- Realmente, eu te cansei não é amor?! – ele perguntou brincalhão. – Sou um homem ardente não é mesmo?!

- Esse deve ser o seu normal! Eu gostei! – ambos sorriram. – E estou realmente cansada, parece que meu corpo está adormecido... deve ser sono! – ela sorriu olhando pra ele.

- Então durma! – ele beijou os olhos dela.

Quando Elizabeth adormeceu, Jack se levantou e quando estava vestindo suas calças notou algo no lençol da cama. Ele teve que sentar ou desmaiaria.

- Ela era virgem! – ele pôs as mãos na cabeça. – Meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?! – ele estava falando alto agora. Elizabeth acordou imediatamente sobressaltada.

- O que foi Jack?!

Respirando com dificuldade ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e saiu apressado da cabine.

Ela ficou sem entender e imediatamente levantou e vestiu a camisa dele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele estava agora no convés, próximo à amurada, tonto, realmente abalado. O sol estava forte, era uma linda manhã.

- Will não consumou o casamento! E agora eu fiz isso, eu fiz amor com ela! Eu sou o... eu sou um miserável! – ele estava muito nervoso.

Ele nem percebeu quando Elizabeth se aproximou cautelosa.

- O que foi Jack?! Algo errado?! – ela estava intrigada pelo jeito como ele saiu da cabine, minutos antes eles tinham brincado alegremente.

Ele engoliu em seco, virou-se para ficar de frente para ela e disse:

- Por quê não me contou Elizabeth?!

- Não contei o quê?!

- Que você era... era... – ele estava com dificuldades de falar, as palavras não saíam.

- Que eu era o quê Jack?! – ela tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele a afastou e suspirou tomando coragem para falar.

- Virgem! – ele explodiu e ela se assustou. – Porquê você deixou acontecer?!

Ela o olhou em descrença. Ele estava bravo por ela ser virgem! Definitivamente não entendeu o porquê.

- Eu deixei acontecer por que eu quis Jack Sparrow!

- Isso está errado! O que fizemos foi errado!

- Isso importa tanto Jack?!

- É claro! Você é uma mulher casada! Ou você esqueceu do William?! – ele falou bravo.

- Eu não esqueci o William! – ela disse chateada, isso não era hora de lembrar desse fato. – Você devia estar orgulhoso seu pirata imbecil! Você é o meu... – ele ficou brava. – E desde quando você se importa com casamentos?! – ela disse brava.

- Desde que... – ele lembrou de Calypso e arregalou os olhos. Agora a coisa ia ficar feia.

- Eu sou um bom homem lembra?! – ele estava ficando triste.

- É claro! – ela amenizou a expressão e se jogou nos braços dele.

- Elizabeth! É tudo uma grande loucura não vê?! – ele disse enquanto a abraçava forte.

- Tudo sempre foi uma grande loucura entre nós! – ela sussurrou.

- Mas isso é errado!

- Jack! – ela disse captando o olhar dele. – Podemos concertar isso!

- Não podemos Lizzie... O que está feito está feito!

- Eu posso devolver o coração do Will!

- Como assim devolver?! – ele quase teve um ataque.

- Eu amo o Will! Sempre vou amar, ele se sacrificou por mim, salvou minha vida!

Jack estava se chateando com as declarações do amor dela para o eunuco.

- Mas... – ela parou envergonhada.

- Mas...?!

- Mas... como eu te disse ontem à noite... antes de nós... você sabe... – ela estava gaguejando nervosa.

Ele não disse nada esperando ela terminar o que iria dizer. Elizabeth respirou fundo.

- Eu... – ela não disse tudo o que queria por medo. – Não quero mais ficar casada e presa a Will! – isso o afetou mais do que ele esperava. – E... – ela continuou. – E mesmo que... que... você não me queira com você como mulher e... eu...

- Pare de gaguejar Lizzie, pelo amor de Deus! Você está me deixando louco!

- Eu quero ser livre outra vez, e liberdade de verdade eu só tenho com você e...

- Pelo amor de...

- Eu quero navegar com você! Não me deixe em Tortuga Jack! – ela o abraçou forte novamente.

Isso iria ficar cada vez mais complicado.

Ficaram assim por um tempo e finalmente ele olhou para ela e disse:

- Eu não posso te prometer nada além de um navio, rum e...

- E amor?!

- Não!

- Você ontem à noite disse que me amava! – ela disse esperançosa.

Ele respirou fundo e disse uma das maiores idiotices de sua vida.

- Todos "naquela hora' dizem bobagens, inclusive "Eu te amo"!

Ela o largou e arregalou os olhos, o encarou como se não o reconhecesse.

- Eu não estava mentindo Jack Sparrow! – ela se virou para correr mas parou e voltou. Com um dedo no peito dele como se quisesse o empurrar ela completou. – Essa foi a primeira vez que não menti para ninguém, principalmente para mim mesma! – e saiu correndo para a cabine.

Ele ficou sem ação no convés.


	18. Chapter 18

**Espero que gostem e comentem:-D**

**Cap. 18**

Elizabeth se trancou na cabine, se jogou na cama e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente num misto de raiva, tristeza, decepção, ódio...

- Como aquele miserável teve coragem de me dizer tudo isso, depois da noite mais especial da minha vida?! – ela não se conformava não se convencia que ele a tinha usado apenas para desfrutar do prazer que o corpo dela podia lhe proporcionar.

Ela decidiu que não iria deixar isso barato, iria se vingar. Ela já havia admitido que o amava, não tinha como voltar atrás. Mas havia muitas formas de fazê-lo acreditar que ela havia se enganado. Ela decidiu que se alguma conversa deles chegassem a uma pergunta como essa, ela diria que foi tudo por pura carência.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack continuava sem ação. Que completo cretino, patife, miserável, imbecil, desclassificado, canalha, cachorro que ele tinha sido. Mas ele precisava. Ele rezava baixinho para que aquelas palavras que ele tinha dito para Elizabeth tivessem passado despercebidas por Calypso.

Ele sentia um medo profundo de que a qualquer momento Calypso aparecesse com aqueles malditos siris para arrebatar-lhe sua Lizzie.

Só pensava nisso, e quanto mais pensava, mais se amaldiçoava por ser tão idiota.

Decidido a fazer algo para ocupar a mente, ele lembrou do Perolinha e quando olhou onde tinham deixado o barquinho, não o viu mais. Isso deixou Jack profundamente chateado.

Caminhando pelo Pérola Negra, ele notou que Elizabeth estava muito calada, a cabine estava num silêncio sepulcral.

- Elizabeth, está tudo bem aí?! – ele perguntou meio tímido.

Demorou um pouco e Elizabeth lhe respondeu.

- Cuide do navio, içar as velas marujo! Yo Ho! A todo vento até Tortuga! – ela disse numa alegria que ele não entendeu.

- Ela deve estar se embebedando com rum! – ele pensou com tristeza e decidiu fazer o que ela mandou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi sozinho içar as velas, guiar o navio pelas águas quentes do Caribe mas percebeu que não havia vento. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Estavam no Mar dos Sargaços!

Isso também explicava o Pérola não ter se movimentado muito, mesmo sem guia ou controle de ninguém. A âncora estava no lugar, não havia sido baixada.

Olhando através da amurada viu o monte de algas que cercavam o navio.

- Mas como então o Perolinha havia sumido sem deixar rastros?! – ele se perguntou para logo depois responder para ele mesmo. – Calypso!

Logo começou a ficar nervoso, não sairiam dali nem tão cedo, acabariam por morrer de fome, ou ficariam loucos – lembrou-se das alucinações que teve no Locker e tremeu – isso não era uma coisa boa.

- Oh Bugger!

De repente ouviu a porta da cabine estalar, ela estava se abrindo e percebeu que era Elizabeth saindo de lá, mas uma Elizabeth diferente.

Ela estava vestida com roupas de homem, umas que Jack nem lembrava que ainda existiam no baú de velharias que ele guardava – relíquias do Capitão Jack Sparrow – ele havia aposentado as roupas porque ficaram apertadas. Ela também estava sorridente e havia cortado os cabelos!

Jack estava agora revoltado, os cabelos dela estavam tão longos, a deixavam parecendo uma princesa, com cachos nas pontas, tão lindos.

Ela havia cortado quase todo, estavam nos ombros agora, com pontas grandes, todo picotado na frente, Jack admitiu que ficou bonito também, mas ele não se conformava em não poder ver mais os cachos nas longas pontas de seu cabelo claro.

Sorrindo ela se aproximou e disse jovialmente:

- O que fazemos parados aqui Jack?! – parecia que nada tinha acontecido entre eles.

Ele ficou sem palavras.

Olhando as velas e o mar ela disse:

- Mar dos Sargaços! – ela suspirou. – Isso explica tudo, menos o desaparecimento da tripulação! – ela parecia sábia, poderosa e Jack sentiu medo, muito medo.

Ela caminhou até o porão e voltou com uma faca nas mãos.

- Ela vai me matar! – pensou Jack alarmado. – De novo!

Passando por ele ela disse:

- Pegue sua faca e venha comigo! – e saltou dentro d'água.

Ele entendeu e fez o mesmo. Abririam caminho no mar.

Logo eles estavam cortando as algas que empatavam o caminha do Pérola, era um serviço muito pesado mas ela parecia que tinha uma fonte de energia incrível dentro de si. Jack logo se cansou, mas ela continuava frenética, não trocavam palavras desnecessárias, somente alguns: "Mais rápido Sparrow!" ou "Anda logo pirata molenga!", e ele se limitava a responder um "Aye!" tímido e chocho.

Estava anoitecendo e eles tinham retirado muitas algas do caminho. Estavam mortalmente cansados, subiram a bordo do navio e sentaram no convés.

- Conseguimos abrir um belo caminho amor! – ele disse ofegando e sorrindo.

- Não me chame nunca mais de amor! – ela disse numa agressividade contida e se levantou. Ele ficou parado sem saber o que dizer – Vou ver o que posso fazer para movimentar esse navio.

- Como?! Aqui é o mar dos Sargaços, não há vento!

- Mas vai existir QUANDO EU MANDAR! – ela gritou o final da frase e imediatamente uma leve brisa balançou os cabelos de ambos.

Jack arregalou os olhos e ficou assustado quando ela disse isso. Definitivamente ela na estava normal. Ele ficou na frente dela e disse:

- O que está havendo com você Elizabeth Swann?! Você está estranha!

- Digamos que eu estou mais forte Jack Sparrow! – ela disse e subiu as escadas para guiar o navio e o deixou embasbacado.

Isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com Calypso, ele tinha certeza.

Arrumando as velas Jack sentiu o navio se mover, estavam navegando novamente. Ele olhou para Elizabeth e viu uma expressão indecifrável, ela parecia uma deusa, linda, imponente, intocável, e isso o encheu de assombro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanheceu e logo Jack acordou com gritos. Mas não eram os gritos de Elizabeth, eram gritos de homem.

Logo viu Elizabeth sorrindo feliz e acenando e quando levantou-se do convés e caminhou até a amurada, quase teve um treco.

Eram Pintel, Raguetti, Cotton, o papagaio e...

- Barbossa! – Jack disse decepcionado. – E seu maldito macaco Jack! – ele se lamentou com voz de falsete. – Isso está ficando cada vez melhor! Oh Bugger!


	19. Chapter 19

**Reunião no Pérola!!! WooHooOOoo**

**Cap. 19**

Elizabeth continuava a sorrir feliz e quando os marujos subiram seu sorriso ficou mais largo ainda.

- Barbossa! – ela disse o abraçando ternamente. E Barbossa meio desajeitado com o jeito dela disse tímido:

- Olá meu Rei! Digo... Minha Rainha! – e sorriu fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

- Que bom que vocês todos estão bem! – ela disse abraçando todos e depositando um doce beijo em suas bochechas.

Eles a olharam e se entreolharam sem entender.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando viram Jack parado e sem graça num canto Pintel e Raguetti tremeram e fuxicaram entre si:

- Que confusão! O Capitão Jack Sparrow está aqui também! – disse Raguetti.

- Imagina as brigas dele com o Barbossa! O Pérola é pequeno demais pro ego deles! – disse Pintel.

- Isso não vai dar certo! – completou Raguetti desapontado. – Pelo menos não estamos à deriva naquele bote!

- É! Mas o que a Senhorita Swann faz com aqui?!

- Vai saber?! – Raguetti deu de ombros. – E não é Senhorita Swann, é Senhora Turner!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ora ora ora! – disse Barbossa. – Vejam quem está aqui! Se não é o nosso companheiro Jack! – e puxou Jack pelo braço.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow, por favor! – disse Jack muito irritado agora. – Vocês não são bem vindos ao MEU NAVIO!

- O Pérola Negra é meu! – retrucou Barbossa com raiva.

Barbossa e Jack ficaram se encarando furiosos e os outros amedrontados.

- Chega! – a voz de Elizabeth soou imperiosa quando ela se interpôs entre eles. – Para vocês que não sabem o navio está sob meu comando! Vão discordar do Rei Pirata? – ela os olhou com austeridade. – Acho que não! Vão obedecer minhas ordens, certo?!

- Aye! – disseram Pintel, Raguetti e o papagaio de Cotton. O pirata mudo ficou apenas sorrindo para Elizabeth e ela pouco depois lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

Barbossa fez uma larga reverência a Elizabeth e puxou Jack a um canto longe dos demais. Elizabeth subiu para guiar o navio e os outros obedeciam a suas ordens.

- Jack Sparrow... – começou Barbossa.

- Capitão! – interrompeu Jack sem muita paciência.

- Sim, sim, que seja! – disse Barbossa falando baixinho agora. – Sei que temos nossas diferenças e brigas...

- Ainda bem que você sabe!

- Mas o que diabos você fez a ela?!

Jack ficou branco de susto.

- Como assim "O que eu fiz a ela"?! – disse Jack morto de susto.

- Deixe-me fazer a pergunta certa, digo... as perguntas!

- É melhor irmos para a cabine. – disse Jack apreensivo e Barbossa fez que sim com a cabeça. – Deixe esse macaco dos infernos aqui fora. Não quero ele ouvindo nossa conversa!

- Ora Jack! – Barbossa riu. – Está com medo de seu xará dar com a língua nos dentes?! Por Calypso! – nessa hora Jack arregalou os olhos.

- Não pronuncie esse nome aqui! E entre de uma vez! – disse Jack puxando Barbossa junto com o macaco para dentro da cabine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No convés...

Raguetti e Pintel içavam as velas, checavam as provisões, o curso do navio enquanto Cotton lavava o chão do Pérola Negra.

Aquele chão já tinha sido palco de tantas coisas boas e ruins. Batalhas, discussões, piadas sarcásticas, beijos de amor.

Elizabeth estava pensativa.

- Como Jack foi canalha comigo! Eu me entreguei a ele, acreditei nos sentimentos dele. Mas que inferno! Não consigo odiá-lo! Eu o amo mais que qualquer coisa! Que destino maldito esse meu! – pensou ela com tristeza.

Mas outras coisas a preocupavam como de onde saiu a força incrível que ela possuía agora e como ela tinha ordenado ao vento para que soprasse no Mar dos Sargaços.

- Será que tinha algo a ver com o sonho esquisito que eu tive depois daquele imbecil ter falado aquelas coisas para mim?! – ela se perguntou mais temerosa que nunca.

Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a fitar o mar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na cabine...

Jack sentou na poltrona de capitão e pegou a garrafa de rum que pertencera a Elizabeth na noite anterior. Barbossa a contragosto sentou num banquinho e foi logo disparando as perguntas:

- Então... Me responda primeiro como você chegou até aqui?!

- Do mesmo jeito que você, num barquinho!

- Vindo de onde?!

- De um lugar medonho!

- Onde eu presumo que você encontrou Elizabeth, não é?!

- É! – disse Jack sem paciência para interrogatórios.

- Onde fica esse lugar medonho?!

- Eu não sei!

- Como assim não sabe?!

- Olha... é uma história muito longa e complicada savvy?!

- Só preciso saber como você a encontrou! Somos da Irmandade, nosso dever é cuidar dela enquanto ela estiver conosco.

- Eu sei disso, já li o Código!

- Então... deixe-me ver... você chegou no lugar onde ela estava... uma ilha eu imagino...

- Sim!

- E ela estava lá vivendo para guardar o coração do homem morto e esperá-lo por toda a eternidade...

- Vivendo?! Aquele eunuco desgraçado a abandonou sem nada numa ilha completamente deserta! Sem nada! Só com o baú!

- Só com o baú?! – Hector ficou pasmo.

- É! Ela estava passando fome lá! Totalmente sozinha e desesperada! Quase louca! – disse Jack profundamente chateado.

- Como ele pôde fazer isso?!

- Ele não tem mais coração esqueceu?!

Dessa Barbossa teve que rir e Jack também.

- Boa piada!

- Não foi minha intenção!

- Eu sei, mas a questão é: o baú está aqui?!

- Não!

- Mas...

- Olha, você não precisa saber onde ele está! É melhor assim! Ou você quer a imortalidade de novo? Quer ser capitão do Holandês Voador?!

- Eu não! Deus me livre! Passar a eternidade levando almas pro outro mundo?! Nem pensar!

- Então...

- A única imortalidade que serve para mim é a da Fonte da Juventude, onde fica a Água da Vida que o mapa por ACASO está em seu poder não é?!

- É.

- Dê para mim!

- Jamais meu caro! Encontraremos juntos!

- Como?Juntos?! – Hector arregalou os olhos.

- Preciso de tripulação!

- Eu sou o capitão do Pérola! – disse Hector e se levantou bravo e se pôs a andar pela cabine e quando chegou perto da cama sua expressão mudou deraiva a temor.

- O que você fez com ela JACK SPARROW?! – mostrando o lençol com a prova do 'crime'.

Jack quase desmaiou.


	20. Chapter 20

**Espero que gostem...**

**Espero reviews...**

**Jack e Lizzie, um dia os comprarei... **

**Cap. 20**

Barbossa ficou chocado com o que viu. Não entrava em sua cabeça que Jack e Elizabeth tinham um caso. Ele percebia a atração forte entre os dois, mas ela era uma mulher casada e sempre pareceu que amava Will.

Jack largou a garrafa de rum que se partiu em mil pedaços no chão da cabine. Ele respirava com dificuldade e com medo. Sim, Jack Sparrow estava com medo! Medo das conseqüências de suas loucuras.

- Você fez amor com ela Jack?! – perguntou Hector ainda aturdido com os fatos.

Jack estava afundando na poltrona e sem fôlego como uma criança que é pega em flagrante fazendo traquinagens. Hector se aproximou e quase esfregou o lençol na cara assustada de Jack. – Responda Jack Sparrow!

A essas alturas os gritos de Barbossa eram ouvidos no convés, mas os marujos não conseguiam entender nenhuma palavra, só gritos abafados. Elizabeth não ouvia, entretida com o timão e a direção que tinha que guiar o navio.

Jack engoliu em seco e respondeu:

- Eu... eu... –sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se para ver se as palavras saíam. – Nós... eu... eu e ela tínhamos bebido e... ela me adora e...

-E você aproveitou a oportunidade! Jack, ela ainda era virgem! – exclamou Hector furioso.

- Olha, eu não sabia disso!

- Oh, bravo Jack! Além de ela ser uma mulher casada com o Capitão do navio mais temido dos sete mares, ela ainda era virgem e você fez o favor de consumar um casamento que não é seu!

- Eu não sabia que ela era virgem, SAVVY?! Só descobri isso na manhã seguinte!

- Mas o erro começou quando você foi para cama com ela!

- Quem é você para me dar lição de moral Hector Barbossa?! Um ladrão traidor! Um maldito zumbi que renasceu do inferno para me atormentar!

- Eu nem vou me chatear com esse seu último comentário! – disse Hector irritado. – Jack, você e Will são amigos! E... Ahhhh! Você sempre faz tudo errado!

- É! Eu sempre faço besteira! Mas eu preciso de ajuda agora, e não de bronca, savvy?! – pediu Jack com as mãos como se estivesse rezando. E bem que ele também precisava da ajuda divina agora.

- Como assim de ajuda?! – Hector estava ficando cada vez mais surpreso com toda a situação.

- Eu prometi umas coisas à Tia Dalma e... – Jack travou.

- E...?!

Jack continuava travado e com medo.

- Fala logo Jack Sparrow! – Barbossa com impaciência sacudindo Jack pelos braços.

- Eu prometi umas coisas, como eu disse e... – vendo a cara furiosa de Barbossa Jack tratou de completar logo a frase. - ... Calypso quer levar a Lizzie com ela!

- Levar quem?!

- Lizzie! Elizabeth Swann!

- Ela quer o quê? – Barbossa soltou Jack, e este caiu no chão. – Acho que não entendi! O que tem a ver suas promessas com Elizabeth?! E afinal de contas, o que diabos você prometeu?!

- Tem a ver que... – Jack parou, ele não iria admitir para Hector que tinha prometido o amor, quando ele achava que nunca amaria ninguém a não ser ele mesmo. – Essa é a historia! Tia Dalma, ou Calypso, como queira, quer levar Elizabeth porque ela quer companhia e a Lizzie é brava e terrível como ela mesma! – disse Jack ainda no chão.

- Que história mais maluca é essa?! Você espera que eu acredite nisso?!

- Você tem que acreditar em mim! Pois acredite que acreditando em mim você salvará a Rainha dos Piratas! – Jack levantou.

- Que história mais idiota! Meu poupe de suas loucuras Jack! – Hector estava ficando cada vez mais confuso. – Mas você pensa em tentar enganar Calypso?!

- É! – Jack disse com fervor.

- Esqueça! Você é muito idiota mesmo não é?! Nesse exato momento ela pode estar nos vendo! Nos ouvindo! Você tenta tramar contra ela, mas o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro! Só conheço uma pessoa nesse mundo que sabe os mais profundos segredos de Calypso!

- Quem?! – disse Jack esperançoso.

- Uma velha grega! Uma bruxa. Da ilha de Ikaria, no mar Egeu!

- No Egeu?! Está longe demais! – disse Jack tristonho. – E como assim segredos?!

Em voz baixa no ouvido de Jack, Hector sussurrou:

- Dizem que a velha bruxa é parente de Calypso, algo assim! Dizem que é uma ninfa! Uma ninfa imortal!

Jack arregalou os olhos. E Barbossa continuou.

- É você quem sabe! Mas se essa baboseira que você me contou for verdade, teremos que lutar contra Calypso mais uma vez.

- Como assim mais uma vez?!

- Você estava muito longe de ser o que é hoje Jack! Isso foi há mais de 40 anos. Eu era um moleque, você devia estar no berço, ou quem sabe na barriga de sua mãe. Lembro que meu pai, o grande Capitão Simon Barbossa junto com seu grande navio Lilith e a velha bruxa grega da qual falei, reuniram todos os piratas mais famosos para que tomassem uma decisão sobre o que fazer, pois Calypso estava atormentando e brincando com os homens como se eles estivessem em barquinhos de papel numa bacia com água. Até seu pai estava lá. Então os navios piratas se reuniram perto dos Açores, e foi escolhido o pirata mais belo para poder seduzir a Deusa. Uma coisa ridícula para piratas, mas necessária. E como eu tinha pouco mais de 15 anos, e era, modéstia aparte, um belo rapaz, fui abandonado numa ilha entre as Bermudas. Vaguei sozinho pela ilha por dias, até que lembrei da prece à Calypso que a bruxa me ensinou. Assim Calypso veio. Gostou de mim, que apesar de jovem, já parecia um homem feito e ela ficou encantada com as belas coisas que eu lhe dei, perfumes, espelhos, retratos e jóias. Quando de repente: apareceram a bruxa e os piratas, a velha tomou umas moedas, tudo o que eles tinham nas mãos naquele momento e fez um encanto para amansar a Deusa. E deu certo! Calypso de grande e imponente como era quando estava brava passou a ser uma mulher pequena e quase indefesa. – Hector falava como se isso fosse poético. – Aparentemente.

Jack agora estava entendendo o porque de seu pai ter lhe dado aquelas quinquilharias para pendurar nos cabelos quando Jack apareceu como pirata assumido, depois de conseguir o Pérola Negra.

- Continuando... – disse Hector capturando mais uma vez a total atenção de Jack. – E foi assim que Calypso passou a ser chamada de Tia Dalma pelos índios e os nativos das ilhas próximas a dela, que significa "tia da alma", a que deveria ajudar as pobres almas dos homens que recorriam a seus poderes, que ainda permaneciam, apesar de mais fracos, mas ela nunca os perdeu por completo.

- Wow! Isso daria um livro! Então a única que pode deter a ira de Calypso é a velha bruxa?!

- É óbvio! Mas como você disse, é muito longe e...

- Só vamos parar em Tortuga para abastecer o navio com provisões!

- Precisamos falar com a Capitã!

- Eu sou o Capitão!

- Você quer discutir com o Rei?! Quero dizer Rainha?!

- Ai! – disse Jack atordoado, ele estava nervoso. Não queria nem olhar para Elizabeth. Estava com vergonha.

- Vou respirar um pouco. A escolha é sua! – disse Hector num tom estranho. – Jack!

- Oi!

- Você não, o macaco! Venha com o papai! – e assim que Hector disse isso o macaco Jack saltou da cama para os braços do dono, onde havia ficado brincando de pular nos travesseiros.

Quando Barbossa saiu da cabine Jack pulou na cama, enterrou a cabeça nos travesseiros e se pôs a pensar, até que a angústia e o cansaço o derrubaram num sono inquieto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No convés...

Cotton estava a guiar o navio. Já anoitecera e Pintel e Raguetti estavam sentados na proa, jogando conversa fora.

Barbossa chegou perto deles e perguntou:

- Ouviram algo na cabine?!

- É claro! Sou cego de um olho, mas não surdo! – disse Raguetti.

- E o que ouviram?! – disse Barbossa em tom agressivo.

- Nada, nada! Só vozes exaltadas e... – disse Pintel assustado. - ...E só isso, não deu para entender nada!

- Bom! Muito bom! – Barbossa já ia saindo quando voltou e perguntou. – Onde está a Sra. Turner?

- Ela foi para o porão! Estava com a cara triste, cansada... não foi Pintel?! – disse Raguetti parecendo preocupado.

- Sim, sim! Parece que ela tem sofrido muito! Ela está bem mais magra do que nos lembrávamos! Mas continua a mesma boneca linda de sempre!

- Vou procurá-la! – Barbossa saiu e desceu as escadas que davam para o porão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No porão...

Estava tudo muito escuro, apesar da tímida luz das velas que iluminavam precariamente o local.

Chegando às redes onde os marujos dormiam, ele viu a silhueta de uma mulher deitada numa dessas redes, se balançando.

- Olá Elizabeth!

- Oi Barbossa!

- Hector, por favor! – ele sorriu e sentou em outra rede.

- Hector! – disse ela sorrindo de volta.

- Então... – ele começou. – Como tem passado?!

- Péssima como pode notar! Mas já estou melhorando!

- E os tempos na ilha?! Jack me contou umas poucas coisas!

- Na ilha foi só solidão! Quase fiquei louca, mas como disse, estou melhorando! Aliás, eu tinha esquecido! Porque vocês abandonaram o Pérola, antes de Jack e eu chegarmos?

- Estávamos no Mar dos Sargaços! O Pérola preso nas algas, nenhum vento, pensamos que íamos morrer e por isso tentamos fugir! Mas algo nos trouxe de volta!

- Entendo!

- E... – ele estava sem jeito. – Como foram as coisas entre você e Jack?!

- Como assim?! – ela se sentou ereta, estava assustada.

- Como ele te tratou, como ele te salvou, e como vocês lidaram com o fato de você tê-lo deixado morrer! Anos atrás, eu sei da história toda!

- Na verdade ele me tratou como sempre. – ela estava constrangida. – E nós não esclarecemos tudo, ainda...

- Ainda... – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Espero que esclareçam logo. Na verdade, não fique preocupada! Jack tem uma alma nobre, perdoa fácil, ele até me pediu ajuda para encontrar a fonte da juventude!

- Nossa! Em pensar que há alguns anos, eu era sua prisioneira, você queria me matar, matar Will, Jack... – Elizabeth sorriu tímida. – E hoje somos amigos, companheiros de aventuras!

- É! O perdão é a coisa mais maluca do mundo! E muito boa também.

- Aye! – ela disse.

- É melhor você ir para a cabine, aqui faz frio!

- Quero ficar aqui! – ela mostrou uma garrafa de rum e ele sorriu entendendo. – Vá render Cotton na tarefa de guiar o navio. À toda vela para Tortuga, Savvy!

- Aye Capitã! – disse Hector e saiu sacudindo a cabeça. Até as gírias de Jack ela havia aprendido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas se passaram. Cada um teve seu turno no timão, até Jack, que havia sido acordado aos gritos por Barbossa, para a diversão dos marujos.

Somente Elizabeth ainda dormia, nas redes do porão.

Ao amanhecer ela foi gentilmente despertada por Jack, o macaco, e o papagaio de Cotton que gritava:

- Terra à vista! Terra à vista! – sem parar.

Ela se levantou e correu para o convés.

- Tortuga!- ela exclamou entusiasmada. – Finalmente!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ancoraram o Pérola e viram a agitação nas docas. Cotton ficou vigiando o navio.

Tortuga, sempre alegre e barulhenta, abarrotada de piratas e bandidos bêbados, prostitutas e toda sorte de gente estranha.

Com o barquinho chegaram ao cais. E foram se dividindo, os marujos comprariam as provisões.

Barbossa foi logo para a taverna mais próxima, e Jack foi junto. Mas não antes de perguntar:

- Elizabeth, você vem?!

- Depois, vou comprar as frutas com Pintel e Raguetti! Depois eu vou, pois preciso de um bom banho!

- Não vá se perder! – ele disse num tom preocupado.

- Tentarei! – ela disse e saiu correndo para alcançar os outros dois piratas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na taverna...

Barbossa e Jack entraram e foram logo recebidos por Marty, o anão. Ele estava bêbado e cantarolando "_A pirate's life for me_".

- Sejam bem vindos capitães! – ele disse alegremente. – É muito bom ver vocês!

- Bom ver você também Marty! – disse Barbossa.

Jack estava procurando algo. Virou os olhos em todas as direções e finalmente gritou contente:

- Sr. Gibbs! – e saiu correndo naquele rebolado todo especial que só ele tem.

- Jesus, Maria e José! – exclamou Gibbs. – É você mesmo homem?!

- Sou! – Jack sorriu alegre. – Em carne, osso, dreadlocks e dentes de ouro!

Caíram na gargalhada.

- O que o traz a Tortuga?! – disse Gibbs cambaleando de tão bêbado. – Veio me buscar?! – Jack o segurou e sorrindo respondeu:

- Digamos que sim!

Foram andando ao encontro de Barbossa e Marty que colocavam o papo em dia.

Ficaram a tratar de assuntos piratas: zarpar, pilhar, pegar tudo o que encontrassem, chegar à fonte, e, como Jack disse a eles:

- Primeiro vamos ao Egeu! E isso é para ontem!

- Como assim?! – perguntaram os outros ao mesmo tempo.

- Não discutam! É para o bem de Elizabeth!

- Como assim?! – perguntou Gibbs parecendo um pouco mais sóbrio.

- Eu contarei a história! – disse Barbossa. – Pode confiar em mim Jack!

Jack fez que sim com a cabeça e levantou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na rua...

Era pouco mais de meio-dia e o sol estava forte, era um dia lindo. Jack andou pelas ruas até achar uma casa, nela morava uma velha cigana, conhecida dele há tempos.

Entrou e viu a velha vestida de roxo sentada num tapete. Ela sabia quem era e foi logo perguntando:

- Quer que eu leia sua mão Sparrow?!

- Na verdade, queria que você lesse meus pensamentos e me desse uma explicação do que diabos estou fazendo com minha vida Sandra!

- É o amor Jack! Isso não se explica! – a velha disse mansamente.

- Eu não posso! – ele sentou e disse tristemente.

- Me dê sua mão. – ela pediu e ele lhe estendeu a mão. – Da última vez que você veio aqui saiu brigado comigo só porque eu disse que você estava apaixonado por uma moça bem novinha! – ela riu. – Acertei não foi?!

- É que...

- Sem ressentimentos, está bem?

- Aye!

- Agora deixe-me ver... você está respirando diferente... disso eu já sabia! O amor enche nosso peito de vida! Hahaha!

- Vamos ao que interessa! – ele disse puxando a mão. – Aqui estão algumas moedas de ouro! Preciso de uma informação.

- Pode custar caro! – ela riu.

- Eu sei! – ele disse suspirando. – O negocio é o seguinte: você acertou quando falou da tal moça! Não duvido dos seus predicados, mas é que...

- Você foi longe demais com a moça?! A desonrou? Ela era comprometida? O pai dela mandou te matar, ou o obrigou a casar?

- Não! – ele disse alto para que a cigana se calasse. – Digo... você acertou três coisas!

- Hummm.

- Hummm... o quê?! – ele disse debochando.

- Onde ela está?!

- Como assim?

- A menina. Ela está com você?!

- Não importa! Voltando à informação: foi a primeira vez dela! Isso importa muito para as mulheres não é?

- Jack Sparrow e seus mistérios... Então você foi longe demais com ela heim?! – a velha riu. – Safadinho você huh?!

- Desembuche mulher!

- Sim, sim, mas depende da mulher, e do homem também. Se vocês fizeram apenas sexo, só por prazer, pode ter significado apenas a perda do estigma de virgem que ela carregava e prazer para ambos, mas... – a velha parou ponderando bem as próximas palavras que soltaria em cima dele.

- Mas... o quê?! – ele estava ansioso.

- Se vocês fizeram amor, se houve reciprocidade, se você disse que a amava, não apenas pelo calor do momento, mas porque é a verdade e ela disse o mesmo, com convicção, se vocês uniram seus corações para que pulsassem no mesmo ritmo, assim como a vibração de suas respirações, hummm... aí a coisa complica, e muito!

Jack estava assustado, respirava com dificuldade.

- Calma Sparrow! – sorriu a velha. – Isso só significa que você esta louco por ela, ela por você, que vocês devem se amar, sem medo... porque é amor verdadeiro!

- Como?! Ela é casada com meu melhor amigo!

- O quê?! – Sandra quase desmaiou.

- Entende agora a encrenca na qual estou?!

- Esse seu amigo... oh... ele não consumou o casamento?!

- Pelo visto não!

- Isso é que é amigo! Ele gosta tanto de você que casa e dá a esposa para que você consume o casamento! – Sandra riu.

- Não brinque com isso! Ele não sabe... estamos brigados e... ele morreu...

- Então ela é viúva, não há problemas! Faça um favor ao seu falecido amigo: cuide dela!

- Você não entende...

- Você e seus mistérios, como vou entender?!

- Oh bugger! Tenho que ir... zarparemos logo.

- Escute Jack! Não importa o que aconteça, reprimir e rejeitar sentimentos nobres como o amor é muito ruim para a alma! Seja verdadeiro, sempre! E ame a moça do jeito que ela merece! Porque tem que ser uma moça muito boa mesmo para deixar você assim...

- Assim como?!

- Bobo... sem ação... perdido!

- Ah! – ele disse sem paciência. – Vou embora! Adeus! – foi saindo.

- Espero te ver vivo de novo! E da próxima vez traga a moça para eu conhecer!

Jack saiu pisando duro. Como a cigana era petulante e sábia também.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta à taverna não encontrou ninguém! Os seus amigos haviam deixado o local. Encontrou o velho dono do lugar e perguntou por eles.

- Uma bela jovem vestida como homem apareceu e levou todos eles com ela!

- Aye! Mas para onde?!

- Se você não sabe onde seus amigos foram, que vai saber?! – e caiu na risada.

- Ah! – disse Jack chateado e bravo. – Obrigada amigo! – e saiu correndo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na rua...

Jack estava andando sem rumo, cansado de procurar de taverna em taverna e não encontrar nada.

Sentou num banco e quase teve um ataque quando viu Raguetti limpo, bem vestido e penteado.

- Pensei que tinha caído bêbado em alguma esquina!

- Olha a ousadia! – Jack disse furioso.

- Vim chamá-lo porque a Capitã e Rainha nos reuniu numa estalagem. Vamos jantar e dormir lá. Ela me comprou até um olho de vidro! Olha! – disse ele mostrando o olho.

- Com que dinheiro ela conseguiu fazer isso?!

- Ela disse que achou no seu bolso!

- Oh bugger! Minhas economias! – Jack suspirou. – Piratas!

E logo saíram em direção à estalagem. No caminho, brigas, tiros, bêbados, mulheres e Scarlet e Gisele! Quando as viu Jack se escondeu atrás de Raguetti e saiu de fininho, mal sabia ele que as moças já tinham plena ciência de sua presença em Tortuga!


	21. Chapter 21

**Espero que gostem desse!!!!**

**Jack, Lizzie & Cia pertencem à Disney!!!!**

**Cap. 21**

Jack seguiu Raguetti, que andava alegremente, até a estalagem chamada "La Tortuga", que também era um bar cheio de piratas bêbados, cambaleantes e felizes por terem rum nas canecas. Chegando, entraram e foram logo recebidos pela dona do local, uma bela dama espanhola chamada Doña Lili, que apesar da idade avançada ainda era muito jovial e alegre em seus gestos.

- Que bom tê-lo aqui novamente Capitão Jack Sparrow! – ela disse numa voz alegre e completou com certa malícia. – De novo!

- Obrigada senhora! – disse Jack reconhecendo o lugar, a mulher e logo viu a tripulação do Pérola e puxou Raguetti a um canto:

- Porque aqui?!

- Algum problema Capitão?

- Esse é o cabaré onde Scarlett e Giselle trabalham! Estou frito!

- Ih! – Raguetti franziu a testa. – Mas... elas não apareceram enquanto estive por aqui! – disse o pirata entendendo onde Jack queria chegar. Todos sabiam das histórias envolvendo Jack e as distintas damas.

- Oh Bugger! – disse Jack fazendo careta.

Andando até o balcão, Jack ouviu o grito de Gibbs que estava, por incrível que pareça, sóbrio.

- Jack! O que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?!

- É o que eu gostaria de saber Sr. Gibbs!

- Eu avisei ao Barbossa que aqui não era um bom lugar, mas... ele disse que quem escolheu foi Elizabeth!

- Oh Bugger! Quando aquelas doidas vierem aqui... não vai dar certo!

- Não há nada que você possa fazer, pois Elizabeth já fez até amizade com a Doña Lili!

- O quê?!

Ambos suspiraram. O circo iria pegar fogo esta noite.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth estava no quarto que Doña Lili lhe ofereceu. Ele era cheio de coisas de mulher, plumas, espartilhos, meias, vestidos e muito rouge.

Viu apenas duas camas estranhou.

- Será que terei que dividir o quarto com alguém? – ela pensou chateada. Mas teria que entender, a casa estava lotada. Ela só conseguiu quarto porque é mulher.

Viu a tina cheia de água e logo foi tirando a roupa, pois precisava de um bom e banho.

Quando já estava entrando na tina viu duas mulheres entrarem sem cerimônias no quarto. Rapidamente agarrou a camisa de Jack que ela vestia e gritou:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – Elizabeth estava furiosa. – Esse quarto está ocupado!

- É claro que está ocupado! – disse a ruiva debochada. – Por nós! – olhou para a loira e riu.

- Desculpe queridinha. – disse a loira. – Quem é você e o que faz em nosso quarto?

Elizabeth ficou sem saber o que dizer. Então era por isso que existiam tantas coisas de mulher e apenas as duas camas.

- Eu... eu... – Elizabeth gaguejou, mas logo ergueu o queixo em desafio. – Doña Lili disse pra eu ficar nesse quarto e dormir aqui!

- Ahhhhh! – a ruiva rodou a cabeça e se virou para a loira. – É claro! Doña Lili! Agora está explicado!

- Você é uma cortesã, ou pretende ser? – disparou a ruiva.

- Não! – Elizabeth falou alto.

- Ah tá! Está bem! Lili quis tirar você do meio de todos aqueles bêbados nojentos, não é? – disse a loira.

- É! – Elizabeth estava ficando mais à vontade agora.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam e olharam para Elizabeth.

- Muito prazer querida, eu sou Scarlett! – disse a ruiva.

- Eu sou Giselle!

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberta. Eram as prostitutas que andavam com Jack!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os marujos estavam comendo na cozinha, pois as mesas estavam ocupadas e Doña Lili tinha um carinho especial por Jack, um cliente tão assíduo.

Jack estava bebendo com Sr. Gibbs enquanto Barbossa, Marty e Pintel tinham ido ao Pérola levar comida para Cotton e embarcar as provisões necessárias para a viagem.

O salão do bar estava cheio e barulhento quando de repente tudo ficou silencioso.

Os homens viram uma belíssima dama descer as escadas num lindo vestido vermelho, vermelhos também eram seus lábios, com uma maquiagem que a deixava com cara de boneca, era assim que a maioria dos homens gostava, mas ela não era conhecida deles, o que chamou mais ainda a atenção dos piratas e bucaneiros presentes em La Tortuga naquela noite.

- Jesus! Meu Deus! Minha Nossa Senhora da Conceição da Praia!!! – Gibbs não parava de chamar por Deus e muitos Santos!

Jack que estivera de costas para as escadas esse tempo todo, finalmente se virou e acabou derrubando a caneca de rum no chão.

- Elizabeth?! – seus olhos ficaram tão largos que ele teve que piscar várias vezes, parecia um sonho, ou devaneio de bêbado, mas não, era ela mesma, em carne, osso, roupas pesadas e muito rouge.

Gibbs se levantou e a pegou pela mão, ela agradeceu o gesto de gentileza.

- Muito obrigada Sr. Gibbs! – ela sorriu alegremente, ainda que constrangida com os olhares curiosos.

- Você está simplesmente... – ele empacou e logo um marujo tratou de completar.

- Linda! Jamais vi dama mais bela em toda a minha vida!

- Me tira daqui Sr. Gibbs... – disse ela assustada. – Agora!

Gibbs saiu escoltando-a até o balcão onde estava Jack embasbacado. O barulho voltou ao ambiente, mas os marujos só tinham olhos para ela.

- Você está parecendo... – Jack começou.

- Eu sei! Eu estou parecendo uma prostituta!

- Digamos que sim! – Jack sorriu. – Mas você também ficou muito atraente, muito bonita! Bonitona mesmo!

- Me poupe Jack! Porque você não sobe pro quarto de Scarlett e Giselle hã?! Elas devem estar te esperando!

Jack ficou mudo. Ela estava o mandando encontrar outras mulheres. Ela não estava com ciúmes?

Ele iria testar.

- Boa idéia Capitã! – ele piscou um olho para ela, deu um tapinha nas costas de Gibbs e saiu.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, não esperava que ele fosse realmente seguir seu conselho. Tentou ir atrás, mas quando viu o monte de piratas de olho nela sentou-se num banco e disse:

- Sr. Gibbs, aquelas malucas levaram minhas roupas para lavar e pra poder vir comer eu tive que usar isso!

- Entendo. – disse Gibbs com um sorriso constrangido.

- Mas a maquiagem foram elas que insistiram! Disseram que eu ficaria bonita! Eu nunca usei maquiagem forte! Nunca!

- Mas ficou divinamente bem com ela! Você ficou uma... – ele gaguejou.

- Uma o quê?

- Uma... Mulher Fatal!

- Ora Sr. Gibbs, me poupe você também! – ela riu e logo depois Doña Lili apareceu com a comida para Elizabeth.

- Onde está o Pardalzinho?

- Foi ver Scarlett e Giselle! – Elizabeth disse por entre nos dentes.

- O quê?! Aquelas ali não querem vê-lo nem pintado de ouro com esmeraldas penduradas no pescoço!

- Porquê? – Elizabeth ficou intrigada.

- Venha comigo minha pequena que te direi.

Gibbs viu as duas damas saírem e ficou se roendo de curiosidade para saber o que elas iriam conversar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na cozinha...

- Saiam todas! Vamos! Todas fora! Preciso ter uma conversa com a mocinha aqui! Vamos!!! – gritou Lili e todas as empregadas saíram reclamando e resmungando, olhando Elizabeth de cima a baixo.

- Então minha querida! Você quer saber o porquê das minhas meninas estarem de mal do Jack não é mesmo?! – disse a mulher erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim!

- Pois bem, o que é verdade tem que ser dito: desde que ele se envolveu num resgate a uma jovem rica ele nunca mais foi o mesmo!

- Como assim?! – Elizabeth sabia que a 'jovem rica' era ela, mas não entendeu o porque da mudança nele.

- Ele continuou safado e traquina! Como sempre foi! Mas ele não flertava mais com Scarlett e Giselle como quando ele as conheceu! Ele me pareceu apaixonado e quando fui perguntar o motivo do jeito dele, sabe o que ele me disse?!

Elizabeth sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Me mandou pro inferno! – disse Lili com raiva. – E ainda disse pra eu contratar meninas novas porque a ruivinha e a loirinha não davam conta do recado! – e completou debochando com voz de falsete. – Pois ele era um homem insaciável!

- Tudo isso depois do resgate à tal jovem rica?!

- É! Alguma coisa mexeu muito com o intimo do Capitão mais azarado e carismático que eu já vi!

- E se eu te dissesse que eu sou a jovem rica da qual você está falando?!

- Mentira!

- Eu não minto nunca! Quer dizer... só quando é extremamente necessário!

- Então é por isso que ele ficou o tempo todo olhando para a escada! Não era procurando minhas meninas! Era procurando você!

- Eu e ele estamos brigados!

- Porquê?!

Elizabeth tomou fôlego e disse baixinho, bem próxima a Lili:

- Eu me entreguei a ele!

- Virgem de Guadalupe nos proteja! Mas isso é uma noticia boa, não?!

- Eu sou casada!

- O QUÊ?!

- Fale baixo! E eu era... ainda...

- Fale menina!!!

- Nada! Esqueça! – Elizabeth disse irritada. – E, por favor, não me pergunte mais nada!

- Está bem então, se é segredo, pois bem! Mas aviso dama pirata: Não diga nada às minhas meninas! Elas são loucamente apaixonadas pelo Jack! Aposto até que já fizeram as pazes! Eles por mais que briguem sempre acabam fazendo!

- Oh Bugger!

- Vamos voltar para o salão! – Lili parecia desconfiada de Elizabeth agora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No salão...

Quando Elizabeth e Lili voltaram para o salão, os olhos das duas pararam no mesmo instante numa figura bêbada com duas mulheres sentadas cada uma numa perna. Era Jack, Scarlett e Giselle.

- Eu não disse que fariam as pazes! – Lili riu e olhou para Elizabeth que estava espumando de ódio.

- Desgraçado! – ela disse e logo começou a andar na direção do trio.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jack & Lizzie, e a galera de POTC não são meus...**

**...Mas o Johnny Depp um dia será!!!!**

_ Para a cena final do capítulo, baixem essa música:_

_  
http://downloads. ndtracks/album/tsubasa-chronicle-origina l-soundtrack-future-soundscape-ii/06-the -dreamers.mp3_

_ Ela é indispensável!_

**Cap. 22 **

Elizabeth foi se aproximando do trio quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço. Ela se virou e viu que era Raguetti que perguntava o que fazer. O ar estava abafado e o salão barulhento e um pouco escuro.

- Capitã! O que faço?! Fico aqui ou vou para o Pérola?! – ele perguntou tentando chamar a atenção dela.

- Vá para o navio e leve o Sr. Gibbs com você! – ela disse finalmente olhando o pirata, mas logo depois voltou sua atenção à Jack, Scarlett e Giselle e completou. – Guardem o navio, não vamos mais ficar aqui a noite toda, zarparemos antes do amanhecer! Vou resolver uns assuntos aqui primeiro! – disse com raiva.

Raguetti ficou sem ação e imaginando o problema em que Jack estava, pois ele viu o olhar de ódio de Elizabeth e o grau de embriagues de Jack. Ele seria presa fácil dela.

- Só isso minha Rainha?! – ele tentou ficar mais um pouco para ver se salvava Jack.

- Não me ouviu marujo! Pegue o Sr. Gibbs e vá! Agora!

Ele engoliu em seco e foi falar com Gibbs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sr. Gibbs! Jack está em maus lençóis!

- O quê?! – Gibbs virou e logo viu o que estava por vir. – Minha Nossa Senhora!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olá Jack! – disse Elizabeth com nojo. – Olá Scarlett, oi Giselle! – ela debochou. – Vejo que já fizeram as pazes!

Jack gelou. Estava bêbado, mas nem tanto. Scarlett e Giselle não entenderam.

- Com licença! – disse Elizabeth empurrando as duas para que saíssem do colo de Jack, as duas damas quase caíram no chão.

- Hei! – disse Scarlett. – Quem você pensa que é, queridinha, pra ir empurrando a gente assim?!

- Eu não penso queridinha... – disse Elizabeth com nojo e mostrando os dentes. - ... EU SOU!

- Quem é você?! – disse Giselle brava.

- Diga a elas quem eu sou Jack Sparrow! – Elizabeth levantou o queixo em desafio enquanto as duas mulheres olhavam para Jack como que pedindo para ele as defender.

Jack até esse momento havia ficado mudo, imóvel, com o sangue fervendo por ver Elizabeth visivelmente com ciúmes dele. Linda, maquiada, num vestido vermelho e brava! Era muita coisa de uma vez só.

- Esperem senhoritas! Tem Jack Sparrow pra todas! – ele disse finalmente, sorrindo e se levantando, decidido a fazer Elizabeth sentir mais ciúmes ainda.

- Você vem comigo agora Jack Sparrow! – Elizabeth ordenou.

- Espere aí, NÓS estamos com ele! – disse Scarlett surpresa e brava.

- Jack, diga logo quem é afinal de contas essa zinha! – Giselle desdenhou.

Jack ignorou os pedidos de explicação e se voltou para as prostitutas, pondo um braço ao redor da cintura de cada uma, provocando Elizabeth.

- Querida Lizzie! Você mandou eu me divertir com elas lembra?! – ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente.

Elizabeth suspirava furiosa. Mas foi ela que mandou ele encontrá-las, isso ela não podia negar. Mas também, o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela para que Jack a fizesse se rebaixar ao ponto de brigar com duas prostitutas no meio de um monte de piratas fedorentos?

Ele tinha esse efeito sobre ela. Ela não sabia o que fazer a não ser ficar ao redor dele o máximo possível. Chamando a atenção dele, forçando-o a fazer parte de seus joguinhos, o provocando de todas as maneiras. E ainda mais depois "daquela noite" no Pérola. Tudo entre eles ficou mais intenso, e por isso mesmo, mais complicado.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos dele mais uma vez, como se o acusasse de fazê-la de idiota. O incrível foi que ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquele olhar, tanto que soltou as duas mulheres.

Elizabeth se virou para partir, mas voltou-se para as duas damas e disse sorrindo:

- Aproveitem bem o restinho de Jack que deixei pra vocês, vadias! – o ciúme era enorme e a vontade de brigar estava estampada em seu rosto.

Isso foi o estopim para que Scarlett e Giselle voassem em cima de Elizabeth que com dois golpes diretos na garganta das duas acabou por imobilizar as distintas damas no chão. Jack ficou boquiaberto, quase babando na "garota dele".

O salão foi ao delírio com essa pequena briga. Todos gritavam agora, queriam mais, mas Elizabeth acabou por ajudar as moças a levantar.

- Sinto muito! – ela disse suspirando, sacudindo a cabeça para ver se clareava as idéias e recuperava o juízo, mas ainda visivelmente brava.

Scarlett e Giselle não entenderam nada e ficaram ofegando pelo golpe. Estavam quase chorando.

Elizabeth sumiu entre os marujos, Jack a chamou, mas as duas moças o seguraram e exigiram:

- Você vai nos contar agora quem é essa doida!

Jack virou para elas, sorriu, deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma e disse baixinho:

- Isso é segredo!

- Sim, sim! Fale logo! – disse Giselle, pois conseguia falar mais que a outra que ainda estava sem voz.

- Essa é a única mulher que eu desejo!

- O quê?! – gritou Scarlett finalmente recuperando a voz. – Você vai nos trocar por aquela moleca?!

- Fale baixo criatura! Savvy?! – ele fez uma careta às duas mulheres e saiu à procura de Elizabeth.

Scarlett e Giselle ficaram revoltadas e também saíram à procura de Doña Lili.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth havia subido para o quarto a fim de tirar logo aquele vestido pesado e que a sufocava. Tentou e não conseguiu desabotoar os botões que ficavam nas costas. Tentou, tentou e nada. Quando havia se cansado de tentar, eis que uma mão alcançou suas costas e a fez arrepiar. Era ele!

- O que faz aqui?! – ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele que já começavam a acariciá-la e levantou-se para olhar para ele. Ainda estava brava.

Ele sentou na cama e disse calmo:

- Acabei de descobrir que é véspera de Natal, Lizzie! – ele ficou encabulado.

- Natal?! – Elizabeth ficou surpresa, como ela havia perdido a noção do tempo e como fazia tempo que ela não sabia o que era comemorar o Natal. – E por que estame dizendo isso?! Que diferença isso pode fazer?!

- Que diferença isso pode fazer?! – ele se surpreendeu. – Ora Lizzie, toda!

- Só porque é Natal devemos ser mais carinhosos, perdoar, e etc. Bobagem! Não pense que vou ser boazinha só porque é Natal! Além do mais, desde quando os piratas comemoram o Natal?!

- Desde sempre! Alguns ainda têm um fio de fé em Deus! – Jack disse surpreso com a aparente indiferença de Elizabeth com o Natal.

- Ah, tá! Está bem! Vou engolir essa! Agora,você... – ela apontou um dedo para ele. - ... cai fora daqui!

- Porquê?!

- Porque não quero olhar para sua cara de pau! – ela esbravejou.

- Eu... – ele estava nervoso. - ... me... per... perdoe pelo que eu te fiz!

- Perdoar?! Só porque é Natal?! Esqueça Jack Sparrow!

- Não e só porque é Natal! – ele disse sério, olhando-a nos olhos, deixando-a hipnotizada pela sinceridade dele. – Eu te fiz tanto mal! Te fiz bem também! Muito bem, aliás! Mas é que... eu...

- Você o quê?! – ela estava a ponto de derreter pelo olhar que ele lhe lançava.

- Eu sinto muito por "aquela noite", me sinto um criminoso!

- Criminoso?! – ela suspirou e voltou a ficar brava. – A culpa não foi somente sua! Eu também me comportei como uma...

- Não termine essa frase! – ele disse com fervor e segurou as mãos dela.

Ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Não me dirija a palavra! – se soltou dele e foi para a porta, escondendo as lágrimas. – Zarparemos antes do amanhecer!

Elizabeth saiu e deixou Jack confuso. Eles nunca conseguiam terminar uma discussão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No salão...

Estava a maior festa, Doña Lili contratou músicos, as cozinheiras prepararam um grande banquete para todos. Havia mandado um mensageiro ao Pérola para que os marujos ficassem nem que seja na hora do jantar. Mas eles ainda não haviam chegado.

Os piratas presentes estava reunidos, cantando "A pirate's life for me", quando Elizabeth desceu as escadas, seguida por Jack que estava visivelmente triste.

Todos pararam e aplaudiram os dois.

- Viva a Rainha Pirata! – gritavam todos. Scarlett e Giselle ficaram pasmas como a revelação.

- Sr. Gibbs não controlou sua língua como sempre! – Jack cochichou para Elizabeth.

- Cala a boca Jack! – disse Elizabeth e logo depois sorriu. Estava mais alegre, há tempos não via tanta gente a receber com alegria.

Assim que terminaram de descer as escadas Doña Lili puxou Elizabeth para cima de uma grande mesa que havia sido posta no centro do grande salão da estalagem.

- Você vai me dar a honra de ensinar-lhe a dança do meu povo, Rainha! – disse Lili num largo sorriso. Elizabeth se sentiu na obrigação de sorrir de volta e subiu sem protestos na mesa, enquanto os piratas e bucaneiros iam ao delírio!

- Agora você Robbie! – disse Lili. – Passe a guitarra espanhola ao Jack! Há muito tempo não o ouço tocar! – e sorriu.

- Não Lili! – disse Jack sem vontade. – Não quero tocar, não estou bem! – ele tentou rejeitar, mas Lili exclamou:

- Vamos! Toque "The Dreamers" para a Rainha! Vamos homem!

Ele pegou finalmente a guitarra das mãos de Robbie, sentou-se num banco e começou a tocar a alegre melodia, enquanto era acompanhado pelos violinistas.

Todos começaram a ver Elizabeth arriscar alguns passos da Dança Flamenca que Lili a fazia repetir.

Logo as duas estavam a dançar sensualmente como a dança exigia.

Os homens babavam, gritando feito loucos, aplaudiam felizes. Até as mulheres estavam encantadas com a dança e com a facilidade que Elizabeth aprendera os passos de Lili.

Jack estava hipnotizado, tocava, mas mal reparava na melodia, encantado com "sua menina"!

Finalmente os marujos do Pérola chegaram.

- Meu Deus! – disse Barbossa para os outros. – Essa é a nossa Elizabeth!

Todos gritaram alegres. A noite de Natal seria perfeita! Será?!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo classificado como M, ou seja, HOT, super HOT mas não explícito ok!**

**Isso é só para diversão, como digo sempre... Jack, Lizzie & Cia. não são meus... Mas o Johnny será!!! XD **

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!**

**Cap. 23**

Elizabeth e Lili continuavam a dançar e os homens babando. Jack errou várias notas da canção, olhando hipnotizado para Elizabeth que também o olhava, visivelmente e descaradamente o provocando. O capitão estava fervendo, o pior é que ele teria que fazer de tudo para se segurar, várias coisas passavam pela cabeça dele naquele momento.

- Eu não posso! Não posso! Não posso! – ele dizia pra si mesmo, pendia a cabeça para o lado e pensava. – Você não pode Jack Sparrow! – e nesse instante ele lembrou de Calypso!

Parou de tocar. Arregalou os olhos. Todos o olharam, impressionados e assustados com o fim brusco da canção. Jack olhou para todos eles, franziu a testa e saiu sem dizer nada. Levou a guitarra.

Elizabeth também estranhou, abraçou Doña Lili, agradeceu aos piratas, acenou para a tripulação do Pérola e desceu da mesa a fim de ir atrás do Jack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na rua...

Estava escuro e frio. Jack estava sentado na calçada próximo à porta dos fundos da estalagem, tinha uma bela vista do mar, mas estava travando uma verdadeira batalha interna.

Pensava em Elizabeth, Calypso, no Pérola, no que dizer a tripulação, e em Will. Era tudo muito estranho, Calypso prometera que viria buscar Elizabeth, por causa da promessa que ele fez anos atrás, mas até agora nem sinal dela, apenas o jeito estranho de Elizabeth agir no Mar dos Sargaços.

Como ele iria dizer à tripulação que eles precisavam confiar nele e embarcar numa aventura cujo tesouro só ele poderia desfrutar, ou não?! Já que havia Will Turner no meio de tudo.

Será que de alguma forma a "traição" que Jack e Elizabeth cometeram quando fizeram amor poderia afetar de alguma forma o Capitão do Holandês Voador, como ocorrera com Davy Jones e Calypso?! Já que Calypso supostamente traiu Davy e ele se tornou um monstro.

Era tudo mundo esquisito!

- Eu não posso ficar com ela! Porquê eu não apunhalei aquele maldito coração?! Se ela me odiasse por ser egoísta e ter deixado o William morrer de uma vez por todas seria bem mais fácil esquecê-la?! Seria?! – ele resmungou num misto de raiva e desolação enquanto tacava uma melodia triste.

- Eu sabia que você era doido... – Elizabeth disse chegando perto dele e o assustando. –... mas falar sozinho já é um pouco demais não, Jack?!

- Eu estava cantando meu bem! – ele disse sem olhar para ela e estranhou o jeito manso com o qual ela lhe falou.

- Porquê você saiu correndo da sala como diabo foge da cruz?! Todo mundo estranhou, eu estava indo muito bem! – ela disse sorrindo. Pondo uma mão no ombro dele e sentando do lado ela falou. – E você toca divinamente Jack! Eu adorei!

Ele estava estranhando o tom de voz calmo e amistoso dela, o jeito de agir, tudo.

- Será que é um truque de Calypso?! – ele não parava de pensar nisso, estava assustado, mas continuou a dedilhar a guitarra. Ele se arrepiou e parou de tocar quando ela começou a beijar seu pescoço, abraçá-lo e o acariciar. Finalmente olhou para ela, largou a guitarra num canto e disse:

- O que é agora Elizabeth?! Você estava brava comigo e agora me beija e me abraça?! – ele disse sério, mas os olhos dela brilhavam com malícia e ternura, o que o assustou.

- Eu sei, bem aqui... – Elizabeth puxou a mão dele e pôs em cima do coração dela. – ... eu sei que você não queria dizer aquelas besteiras que você me disse no convés! Eu sinto Jack! Quando você olha pra mim, quando você fala comigo, por mais bruto e grosso que você queira parecer, você sempre transpira amor! Amor Jack! – ela estava sem ar. Ele também.

- Eu não me arrependo de nenhuma palavra que eu disse no convés! – ele tentou parecer forte e sério.

- Nem eu! – ela fechou a cara e disse séria olhando nos olhos dele, depois desviou o olhar para o mar.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Tudo parecia calmo. O som do salão mal chegava até eles. Só o som do mar preenchia o ambiente.

- Lizzie... – ele tentou começar, mas ela o silenciou com um dedo nos lábios dele e o olhou docemente.

- Você me ama Jack! Mesmo que você negue, eu nunca vou acreditar que você não me ama! Nunca! Eu desfaço a promessa que fiz a Will! Ele vai entender! Ele é tão bom quanto você! Ele vai entende que eu... – ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrima.

Ela praticamente admitiu que não queria estar casada com o eunuco e que amava Jack! Mesmo assim, Jack ainda não acreditava que Elizabeth tinha mudado de atitude com ele, de repente. Talvez fosse tudo parte de algum plano de Calypso, para arrebatar sua Lizzie. Ela estava tentando ele a dizer que amava Elizabeth. Mas ele não cairia! Ele tinha que resistir!

- Resistir?! – pensou ele desolado. – Como, se ela está sendo tão fofa e sensual?! – ele acordou dos devaneios quando ela se levantou e o puxou pela mão. Ele continuou sentado.

- Venha! – ela pediu com os olhos brilhando e esboçando um sorriso malvado. Ele adorou, mas não demonstrou. Ficando mortalmente sério, ele disse estreitando os olhos:

- O que você está planejando linda donzela assassina?!

Ela riu, adorava quando ele fazia questão de deixar claro que ela era assassina, ele ficava tão sexy! Isso era um elogio e tanto para uma pirata.

Abaixando e ficando ajoelhada de frente para ele, ela chegou seus lábios próximos ao ouvido dele, fazendo – o tremer e disse:

- Eu planejo fazer amor com você Capitão Jack... – ele tomou um susto, ela beijou a orelha dele e sorriu percebendo que ele tremia a cada palavra. – Sparrow! – ela disse sensualmente e riu olhando-o nos olhos. Ele continuou parado, a olhando como se tudo fosse um sonho.

Jack estava travado. Ele iria enlouquecer, já estava pegando fogo! Era tudo bom demais para ser verdade! Ele não podia cair nessa. Pensava na promessa, em Calypso, na situação toda e em como ele era louco por aquela menina! Que agora estava linda, num vestido vermelho como o pecado que eles cometeram e queriam cometer sempre, com os lábios o chamando de uma forma irresistível, para qualquer homem! Ela era uma mulher agora, ele a fizera mulher! A mulher dele, não de Will! Dele, Jack Sparrow!

Vendo que ele estava transtornado e suspirando, ela puxou a mão dele novamente, dessa vez com mais força e disse:

- Nem pense em me negar fogo Capitão!

Esse foi o estopim, ele não relutou mais.

- Que se dane Calypso, Will, qualquer um que se interpor entre nós! – ele disse para si mesmo, a mente não raciocinava mais, seu único desejo era fazer a vontade dela!

Ele agarrou a guitarra e a seguiu. Ela pegou a guitarra das mãos dele e ia arranhando notas indefinidas enquanto ele a abraçava por trás, beijando o pescoço dela, acariciando-a de forma que ela gemia para ele:

- Calma, Jack! Podem nos ver!

- Oops! – ele sorriu. – Escondido é mais gostoso não é, Lizzie?!

- Claro!

Alcançaram a escada e foram subindo. Ela parou de tocar a guitarra e o levou para o quarto de Scarlett e Giselle.

- Aqui não Lizzie! – ele franziu a testa.

- Aqui sim Jack! – ela pôs a guitarra numa das camas. – Vai ser aqui! Ou você prefere o corredor?! – ela riu maliciosamente e começou a tentar desabotoar o vestido, silenciosamente pedindo para ele a ajudar.

- Poderíamos ir para outro lugar... – ele disse desabotoando o vestido e beijando as costas dela. – Porquê não na praia?!

Ela parou para considerar a sugestão dele e virou de frente para ele sorrindo:

- Safadinho você heim?! – e riu.

Virando-a de costas ara terminar de desabotoar o vestido ele disse:

- Você é louca! Uma mulher casada, me seduzindo descaradamente, numa estalagem cheia de piratas, na noite de Natal! – ele disse com voz séria.

- Eu sou seu presente! – ela riu, ele terminou de desabotoar e já estava quase tirando o vestido dela quando ela arregalou os olhos e disse abruptamente:

- Espere!

Ele se assustou, pensou que ela tinha desistido de tudo, logo agora! Mas ela correu para a porta e a trancou com chave.

- Pra ninguém nos interromper! – ela piscou um olho para ele e sorriu tirando completamente o vestido. Ele teve que sentar. Era tudo como um sonho bom, ele estava no paraíso.

Ela chegou perto da cama, e começou a retirar a roupa dele, com uma paciência que o deixava nervoso. Elizabeth não deixava um centímetro da pele dele escapar de seus beijos. Não o deixava tocá-la, cada tentativa rendia uma pequena mordida no pescoço dele.

Ele estava quase desmaiando de desejo quando ela o deitou na cama, deitando em cima dele, e o beijou na boca. Finalmente ela deixou-o livre para fazer o que ele desejasse.

Ele saiu de debaixo dela e inverteu as posições. Agora ele era o predador. Ele a beijou e intensificou cada vez mais as carícias a ela. Elizabeth correspondia com a mesma intensidade. Eram loucos um pelo outro, negar só trazia mais desejo.

- Você é louca! – ele disse num suspiro.

- Somos! Eu e você! – gemeu e o segurou mais forte.

Novamente um se entregou ao outro.

Mas minutos depois vieram batidas fortes na porta e muita gritaria.


	24. Chapter 24

**Espero que gostem e espero reviews também! isso é tão bom para o meu ego**

**Pela vigésima quarta vez: POTC não me pertence...**

**Mas o Johnny um dia será meu, meu, meu, muámuámuá! XD **

**Cap. 24**

Jack e Elizabeth custaram em acreditar que logo agora, atrapalharam seu momento de amor. Eles tinham brigado tanto, e quando fazem as pazes, e fazem algo mais, são interrompidos.

- Oh Bugger! – Jack resmungou terrivelmente chateado no ouvido de Elizabeth. – O que será agora?!

As batidas e gritos continuavam.

Ela olhou para ele com ar de desapontamento e franziu a testa.

- Eu abro a porta! – ela disse baixinho, praticamente choramingando enquanto ele saía de cima dela.

Jack suspirou chateado e foi se levantando quando Elizabeth o segurou e sussurrou:

- Deixe que eu abro! Fique debaixo do lençol e não saia daí! – ele disse séria.

- Aye. – ele suspirou desolado. – Como uma coisa dessas foi acontecer logo agora?! – Jack pensou triste.

Elizabeth vestiu a camisa de Jack – ela tinha feito o mesmo da primeira vez que eles passaram a noite juntos – e foi abrir a porta. Jack estava quietinho debaixo do lençol, mal respirava para que ninguém o notasse. Pois quando a porta abrisse, quem diabos estava batendo teria uma ampla visão da cama.

- Já vai! Já vai! Calma! – gritou Elizabeth em resposta aos gritos que vinham do outro lado da porta.

Finalmente abrindo, muitos piratas quase caíram dentro do quarto, pois estavam amontoados na porta, Elizabeth notou que Sr. Gibbs e os outros piratas estavam desesperados e completamente...

- Bêbados! – suspirou ela e com voz imperiosa falou: - Quem ousa atrapalhar o sono da Rainha Pirata?! Por algum acaso a Companhia das Índias Orientais estão nos atacando?!

- Não é ataque! Desculpe minha rainha e capitã! – disse Gibbs fazendo uma reverência desajeitada que quase o levou ao chão. – Estamos procurando o Jack!

Elizabeth ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou boquiaberta vendo o estado de embriaguês dos piratas amontoados em sua porta procurando por Jack. Se eles soubessem...

- Jack não está aqui! Eu não sei onde aquele pirata idiota se meteu! – ela disse mal-humorada. – O que faz vocês pensarem que ele estaria aqui?!

Jack sorriu no seu esconderijo.

Todos ficaram calados. Elizabeth estreitou os olhos e todos tremeram de medo.

- É que... é... – gaguejou Gibbs e os outros foram saindo de fininho. – Estamos precisando de mais música! E o Jack levou a guitarra espanhola! E pensamos que ele poderia estar discutindo o curso de nossa viagem com a senhora, majestade, e...

- Ah, então é por isso?! – suspirou Elizabeth.

- Sim! Adivinho que não vamos mais partir ao amanhecer! – ele disse receoso.

- Não, não estou mais com pressa. – ela não pôde conter um sorriso malvado.

- Então... se ele não está, vamos procurá-lo noutro lugar... – Gibbs franziu a testa e fez careta.

- Ele deve estar com Scarlett ou Giselle... – Jack riu baixinho debaixo do lençol quando a ouviu dizer uma coisa dessas. – Ou com as duas! – Elizabeth disse desdenhado, mostrando os dentes com súbita raiva e Gibbs arregalou os olhos e se desculpou pelo incômodo e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Elizabeth fechou a porta com raiva e Jack jogou o lençol de lado, gargalhando.

- Qual a graça?! – ela estreitou os olhos, tirando a camisa e deitando ao lado dele.

A cama era estreita, era impossível não ficarem colados um ao outro. Ele a abraçou e a aconchegou para que ela ficasse sentada no colo dele.

- Foi divertido não foi?! Eu pensei que Tortuga estava sendo atacada! – ele riu contente, pousando doces beijos no pescoço dela.

- Não vejo graça nisso! – ela disse fazendo bico de desapontamento.

- Vamos lá Lizzie! – ele disse e a deitou na cama novamente. Deitando em cima dela ele ficou sério. – Eu ainda não terminei com você! – ele disse sensualmente e a beijou.

Fizeram amor até próximo ao amanhecer, quando finalmente adormeceram, quietos, abraçados, como se os únicos seres a habitar a terra fossem eles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte...

Elizabeth acordou e ficou observando o sono de Jack. Ele era tão lindo, dormindo ele parecia tranqüilo, quase um anjo, um anjo daqueles bem malvados, mas ainda assim um anjo.

- Um anjo pirata! Meio anjo, meio demônio! – ela sorriu e se posicionou para que pudesse puxá-lo para que ele descansasse a cabeça em seu peito.

Ela sorriu, mas depois sentiu um aperto. O que ela estava fazendo era traição. Ela traiu Will novamente. E dessa vez não foi só um beijo roubado! Não! Dessa vez ela tinha ido mais longe do que planejou. É claro que sempre sonhou em ficar com Jack, mas tudo tinha dado errado, as circunstâncias a haviam feito tomar decisões que mudariam tudo, ela já não tinha muita inocência, e o pouco que lhe restara, foi arrancado depois que conseguiram resgatar Jack do fim do mundo!

De repente, Elizabeth ouviu tiros de canhão ao longe. Ela se sobressaltou e sentou-se. Jack gemeu e abriu lentamente os olhos.

- O que foi amor? – ele disse e voltou a fechar os olhos. – Venha rainha... – ele a puxou para que ela deitasse novamente. – ... venha me servir de travesseiro!

Jack abriu os olhos novamente, sorriu e foi pra cima dela.

- Eu ouvi tiros de canhão Jack! Juro! – ela disse preocupada, mas depois sorriu.

- Você deve estar sonhando! – ele a beijou.

- Ai! – ela gemeu. – Você é pesado! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Você não reclamou ontem à noite! Aliás, você não queria que eu saísse...

Uma bala de canhão atravessou as janelas do quarto e destruiu a parede, passando bem acima da cabeceira da cama. Jack apertou mais Elizabeth contra seu corpo para protegê-la dos destroços.

Jack perguntou:

- Você está bem amor?! – estava assustado.

- Acho que sim! Vamos Jack, levante-se! – ela disse apressada.

Quando Jack levantou, vestiu as calças e foi correndo olhar através do buraco que a bala fizera na parede. A visão que ele tinha era do lado leste da ilha.

Estava tudo tranqüilo, o Pérola podia ser visto longe do cais, flutuando em toda sua glória. Elizabeth procurava desesperadamente algo para vestir, pegou algumas roupas de baixo pertencentes à Scarlett e Giselle e não achando uma roupa que não fosse um vestido ou um maldito espartilho, agarrou a camisa de Jack novamente. Ele olhou para ela.

- Hei hei hei!Eu preciso da camisa!

- Sem chance Capitão! Preciso de algo que não seja de mulher! E aquelas duas levaram minhas roupas, as suas que eu peguei emprestado!

- Sem minha permissão!

- Você queria que eu ficasse nua no Pérola?! – ela disse indignada.

- Seria um prazer pra qualquer um! Pra mim, seria o paraíso! – Ela pulou em cima dele e deu um tapa. Ambos sorriram. – Vista qualquer outra coisa minha cara! Se eles virem que você usa minha camisa, vão desconfiar que... você sabe! – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você é um pervertido! – ela riu e tirou a camisa dele. Jack sorriu examinando o corpo dela.

Agarrando um espartilho preto, ela pediu que ele ajudasse a vestir.

- Um espartilho?! – ele riu e franziu a testa.

- Tem algo melhor?! – ela estava ficando brava. Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Mas afinal, o que foi aquilo?! – ela ficou séria.

- Está tudo calmo daquele lado! – ele apontou para o leste.

Outro estrondo foi ouvido.

Eles correram para a janela e viram o lado oeste de Tortuga.

- Meu Deus! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Tortuga estava sendo atacada. Mal tinha amanhecido e muita confusão e barulho de tiros de canhão se espalhava por toda a ilha. As pessoas corriam desesperadas, gritavam. Os piratas estavam desprevenidos, logo no Natal um ataque surpresa! Jack e Elizabeth pegaram seus pertences rapidamente e saíram do quarto. A estalagem estava se armando para o ataque. Muito barulho podia ser ouvido escada abaixo.

Desceram a escada juntos e os piratas ficaram boquiabertos.

- Onde você se meteu ontem à noite Jack?! – perguntou Gibbs, apesar de que agora saber com quem ele passara a noite. – Vejo que estavam discutindo o curso de nossa viagem não?! – completou ele olhando os trajes de Jack e Elizabeth.

- Sim Sr. Gibbs! – disse Jack por entre os dentes. – Mas o que diabos está acontecendo realmente?!

- Três navios de guerra foram vistos do lado oeste da ilha! Já estamos atirando com nossos canhões em terra! – disse um pirata amparando uma Doña Lili desesperada. – Mas pelo visto eles não vão ser derrotados tão fácil!

- Eu disse que esse dia chegaria não é Tomas?! – chorou Lili.

- Calma companheiros! – disse Jack subindo numa mesa. – O Pérola Negra está lá fora, vamos vencer!

- Quem está no Pérola?! – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Barbossa e muitos voluntários foram para lá assim que ouvimos os primeiros tiros! – disse Gibbs.

- Então temos que reunir todos os capitães que estiverem com seus navios em Tortuga! Temos que nos unir para vencer! – Elizabeth disse depois que subiu, ajudada por Jack, em cima da mesma mesa que ele.

- Aye!!! – todos gritaram com fervor.

- À pirataria! – Elizabeth gritou e levantou a espada que roubara da cintura de Jack minutos antes, sem que ele tivesse percebido o roubo, é claro.

- À rainha! – gritaram os piratas e saíram correndo como loucos pelas ruas, juntando mais e mais piratas para lutar.

Elizabeth depositou um saco de moedas nas mãos de Doña Lili, que estava sentada, sendo cuidada por suas criadas.

- Espero que cubra nossos custos e que a ajude a reparar os danos a sua bela estalagem! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Muito obrigada Rainha! – Lili sorriu de volta e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Elizabeth. – Cuide-se bem e não esqueça de se alimentar bem! Você vai precisar! – o tom de voz que Lili usou nessa frase desconsertou Elizabeth.

- Porque eu tenho que comer bem?! – Elizabeth ficou intrigada.

- Apenas faça isso, sim?! – Lili piscou um olho para ela e sorriu.

Elizabeth continuou olhando a velha dama com olhos interrogativos.

- Vamos Lizzie! – gritou Jack da porta da estalagem. Ele estivera esperando ela se despedir das mulheres do lado de fora de La Tortuga, como ele disse, isso era "coisa de menina".

Elizabeth saiu de seu devaneio e correu em direção a Jack.

- Porque disse para ela se alimentar direito senhora?! – disse Mena, uma das cozinheiras mais jovens.

- Daqui a alguns meses você saberá! – sorriu maliciosamente Lili, no mesmo instante que Scarlett e Giselle chegaram trazendo notícias da batalha.

Mena e as outras ficaram intrigadas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No lado oeste de Tortuga...

No mar, flutuava o Estrela Vespertina, um dos mais velozes navios da Marinha Real Britânica, mas ele não estava sozinho, tinham mais dois navios, o Victoria e o Maidstone, ambos com a bandeira da Companhia das Índias Orientais.

Os piratas estavam fazendo bons estragos nos navios inimigos, mas não era o suficiente. Havia muitos soldados reais a bordo, todos destemidos.

O Maidstone liderava o ataque, seu capitão, o belo Lord Henry Breckett, primo mais novo do falecido Lord Cutler Breckett, que estava disposto a se vingar de Jack Sparrow e de todos os piratas envolvidos na morte de seu parente. Assim navegaram até Tortuga a fim de destruir um dos mais famosos portos seguros dos bucaneiros e piratas.

O ataque foi feroz. Os inimigos posicionaram seus navios para que atirassem de uma só vez nas casas e tavernas de Tortuga. A destruição foi horrível. Muitos piratas caíram para jamais levantar.

Elizabeth e Jack correram em direção às docas do lado leste e viram o Pérola Negra acompanhado de mais sete navios piratas que estiveram ancorados ali se posicionarem para um ataque maciço aos inimigos.

- Aquele desgraçado do Barbossa vai levar todo o crédito pelo contra-ataque pirata! – exclamou Jack furioso. Elizabeth e os outros riram. Mas logo depois correram para os barquinhos, pois viram que os navios estavam chegando mais perto e navegando devagar, com certeza para poder apanhá-los para a batalha.

Finalmente abordo dos navios, começaram a organizar o ataque.

Jack olhou para Elizabeth, vestida só com as roupas de baixo e o espartilho preto, parecia uma cortesã parisiense. Mas ao olhar nos olhos dela, viu uma faísca de ódio e fúria que o fez ter medo dela. Ela estava com o mesmo olhar que ele vira no Mar de Sargaços.

Ela gritava furiosa, animando os piratas para a batalha.

Jack ajudava também, mas nada se comparava ao entusiasmo e alegria que ela transpirava.

- Há tempos não a via tão animada! – exclamou Pintel para Raguetti. – A boneca é realmente uma rainha digna!

- Aye! – Raguetti gritou e foi para a amurada.

- Barbossa! – gritou Jack. – Direto para detrás dos navios inimigos. Vamos atacá-los como eles merecem! De surpresa também!

- Aye! – gritou Hector extasiado com o sabor da aventura novamente.

Içando a bandeira pirata, o Pérola guiou os demais para o lado oeste.

Pareciam animais, gritando para amedrontar os invasores, os piratas se posicionaram atrás dos navios inimigos. O sol estava forte, estava uma manhã maravilhosa que infelizmente foi estragada por esse odioso ataque.

Os piratas se prepararam.

Quando avistou o Pérola Negra, Lord Henry estreitou os olhos e gritou para seus homens:

- É esse maldito navio que viemos deter e vejam só! Ele está bem aqui! Virem os navios! Esqueçam a ilha! Destruam o Pérola Negra e todos os desgraçados piratas! Raça miserável! Matem todos! Vamos!

Os soldados da Companhia sinalizaram uns para os outros e logo começou a preparação para o ataque.

Olhando em suas lunetas, os capitães de todos os navios avaliaram uns aos outros e esperaram.

Tudo ficou silencioso por alguns segundos, até que um grito invadiu o ambiente.

- Fogo! – Elizabeth gritou com todas as suas forças. Mas não ouviu nenhum tiro.

Ninguém se moveu. Todos olhavam na direção do norte. Ninguém acreditava no que via.

Jack pôs as mãos na cabeça e quase chorou. Elizabeth finalmente virou-se e quase caiu com a visão.

- Will! – ela suspirou desesperada.

Era o Holandês Voador.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Espero que gostem!!!**_

_**XD**_

_**POTC não me pertence...  
**_

_**Johnny Depp sim, vai me pertencer!!! **_

**_Aye_**

**_  
_**

**Cap. 25**

Elizabeth iria entrar em pânico, o que diabos Will estava fazendo ali?!

Os olhos de todos não paravam de piscar tentando saber se tudo era real ou se era alucinação. O Holandês ainda estava longe.

Jack agarrou Elizabeth pela cintura, a pôs nos ombros e correu para o porão, num ato de desespero. Ninguém sequer os viu, tanto piratas quanto soldados estavam simplesmente hipnotizados pela surpresa da aparição do Holandês Voador. Ainda mais quando o navio fantasma mais temido dos mares aparecia em uma manhã de sol como aquela. Na cabeça da maioria dos piratas fantasmas só apareciam em noites de lua cheia, nevoeiros e tempestades.

Elizabeth não entendeu o ato de Jack.

- O que você está fazendo Jack?! – disse ela preocupada. – Me ponha no chão!

- Elizabeth, você precisa se esconder! Will não pode te ver! De jeito nenhum! – ele a pôs no porão.

- Você ficou louco?! – ela olhou chocada para um Jack completamente nervoso. – Acho que isso será impossível! Ele deve ter me visto! Ainda mais que os piratas só gritam "rainha, rainha" e Will sabe que eu sou a rainha dos piratas! E, além disso tudo, ele deve ter ganhado os poderes que Davy Jones tinha lembra?! Desaparecer num canto e aparecer em outro?! Lembra Jack?!

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso! – Jack pôs as mãos na cabeça e andou de uma lado para o outro no porão úmido do Pérola. O único pensamento que ocorreu na cabeça cheia de dreadlocks de Jack foi tirá-la da visão daquele zumbi. Jack não podia perdê-la agora! Não agora! Não depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles!

- Ele não pode ter ver Lizzie! – Jack fez bico. – Você me entende não é?!

- Eu não acho que passarei despercebida por ele e... – ela fez uma pausa, olhou para Jack e suspirou. – ... e eu não sei mais o que pensar! Tudo isso é loucura! Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi pura loucura! Você sabe disso! E agora vamos pagar por isso!

- Não vamos discutir relação agora não é amor?! – Jack arregalou os olhos para assustá-la um pouco.

- Não! – ela quase gritou e fechou os olhos por um instante para depois abrir e dar de cara com Jack que estava prestes a beijá-la. – Não Jack! – ela segurou o rosto dele longe do seu. – Estou com medo! Acho que algo muito ruim vai acontecer comigo Jack! É uma sensação horrível! – ela simplesmente o abraçou.

- Não vou deixar nada de ruim te acontecer Lizzie! – ele afagou os cabelos dela.

Ela não respondeu, apenas apartou o abraço e apontou a escada que dava para o convés.

- Fique aqui quietinha e não saia por nada nesse mundo savvy?! – ele disse preocupado e ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele subiu.

Elizabeth sentou e achou uma garrafa que rolou do estoque. Segurou a garrafa pensativa. Decidiu não beber. Ela não iria fugir dos problemas como sempre fazia ao beber rum naquela ilha onde Will a deixara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No convés...

Diante da visão do Holandês Voador, os soldados do Estrela Vespertina e do Victoria ficaram parados, terrivelmente atormentados com a visão perturbadora que o navio fantasma causava em qualquer pobre mortal que o via.

Lord Henry não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Toda a lenda e a história macabra que ele ouvira sobre a morte de seu primo era verdade, estava diante de seus olhos terrivelmente azuis. O ódio ferveu-lhe o sangue! Cutler Breckett era seu primo favorito, havia cuidado dele quando seus pais morreram no mar, devido a um ataque de piratas próximo a Madagascar.

Ele não poderia atacar agora. Era muito arriscado, ainda mais com aquela frota de navios piratas e eles só com três.

- Recuar homens! Recuar! – Lord Henry gritou freneticamente para todos os soldados. Estavam todos apavorados.

Os três navios recuaram e voltaram na direção de Port Royal. Quando o Holandês Voador finalmente pareceu ancorar, longe deles, Jack finalmente desviou os olhos do navio de Will, e gritou:

- Fogo! Vamos seus miseráveis! Atirem nesses desgraçados! – e os piratas viraram para os ingleses e começaram a atirar com todos os canhões nos inimigos. Um a um os navios piratas abriram fogo.

Fizeram um belo estrago nos navios britânicos. Mas não deixavam de olhar o Holandês que recomeçou a se aproximar lentamente. Jack sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca, estava quase vomitando de desespero quando de repente o Holandês foi para baixo da água! Ninguém entendeu nada. Principalmente Jack.

Barbossa finalmente virou o Pérola Negra para estibordo e gritou aos marujos:

- Parece que os maricas engomadinhos tremeram de ver como somos poderosos! – estava animando os homens, pois ele sabia que o que estava por vir não era nem um pouco bom. Afinal, o Holandês Voador não aparecia à toa!

- Não vamos persegui-los Capitão?! – gritou um pirata para Barbossa.

Quando Hector ia responder Jack gritou e tomou o timão das mãos dele.

- Saia daqui seu zumbi! EU sou o Capitão! – Jack fez careta e mostrou a língua para Barbossa, e este rodou os olhos pela infantilidade dos atos de Jack.

- Parece que por pouco tempo meu caro! Se não me engano, você está encrencado! – Hector disse com um sorriso mau no rosto e puxando Jack longe de ouvidos alheios completou. – Parece que o marido de sua amante veio buscá-la!

- Oh Bugger! – era verdade, pensou Jack. – Você disse que me ajudaria a protegê-la! – arregalou os olhos em descrença, não era possível que Barbossa não iria ajudar.

- Eu disse que a protegeria contra Calypso, não lembro de ter mencionado nosso bravo William! – ele riu, mas logo ficou sério e disse. – Vai ver ele percebeu a aproximação dos inimigos e veio nos ajudar! Huh?!

- Eu não penso assim! – Jack enrugou a testa. – Ele tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que se intrometer em batalhas de piratas!

- É! Pode ser. Mas o negocio é o seguinte: e se ele não sabe que ela está aqui?! Você tem uma chance de sobreviver! – Barbossa riu. – E que os deuses te ajudem a não fazer mal a ninguém! Estou farto de suas idiotices seu imbecil!

- Eu nem vou responder a sua provocação seu zumbi maldito! – Jack mostrou os dentes com súbita raiva.

Barbossa caiu na risada. Mas depois parou. O infortúnio de Jack seria o de todos a bordo do Pérola Negra.

- Vamos navegar para longe logo! Você sabe que temos a vantagem com o vento ao nosso favor! – Jack juntou as mãos e pareceu rezar na frente de Barbossa.

Todos os piratas estavam olhando para os dois capitães sem saber quem obedecer. Finalmente Barbossa agarrou o timão e começou a virar o navio para o sul. Quando este abriu a boca para gritar as ordens foi interrompido por um grito agudo:

- Olá queridos marujos, piratas, bucaneiros, ladrões, bêbados e mendigos! Eu sou o capitão do glorioso e poderoso navio Pérola Negra! Savvy?! – Jack falou com os olhos brilhando, como se fosse um rei, os piratas não conseguiram segurar o riso e Hector sacudiu a cabeça e pensou quão idiota e metido era Jack Sparrow. – Continuando companheiros... – Jack disse e olhou em volta à procura de algum sinal da presença do Holandês Voador e seu maldito capitão, mas não viu nada. – ... estamos navegando em busca de um tesouro inigualável e inestimável: a Fonte da Juventude! – todos ficaram de boca aberta. Barbossa sabia muito bem o que Jack iria fazer, prometer coisas que não poderia cumprir. – Eu tenho um mapa do local! Uma cortesia de São Feng... – Jack mostrou o mapa. –... um velho amigo meu de Singapura! E quem estiver disposto a arriscar sua vida nessa aventura que trará a imortalidade para todos que encontrarem, pode se unir a mim e me jurar fidelidade! Pois o destino dos traidores será a prancha! E eu estou falando sério! – Jack fechou a cara quando viu alguns piratas rindo. – Savvy? – mostrou os dentes de ouro e fez uma careta maldosa.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Jack olhou-os com suspeita, depois desviou o olhar para o mar. De repente o céu começou a escurecer e logo depois uma chuva forte começou a cair. Isso não era nem um pouco bom. Os marujos ficaram assustados e gritaram uns para os outros:

- Vamos voltar para Tortuga! Esse navio é amaldiçoado! E seu capitão também! E todos que nele ficarem! – todos falavam ao mesmo tempo numa confusão que só terminou quando o Pérola Negra os deixou próximos ao cais de Tortuga. Como não havia botes suficientes para todos, muitos foram nadando no meio da tempestade, para eles, qualquer lugar era melhor que o navio negro naquele momento. Ainda mais um navio perseguido pelo Holandês Voador, pois estava claro que o Pérola era o alvo do navio fantasma.

Todos os navios piratas voltaram para Tortuga, mas o Pérola não iria ancorar mais por um bom tempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bordo do Pérola...

A tripulação era Gibbs, Pintel, Raguetti, Marty, Cotton e seu papagaio, Barbossa e Jack, o macaco, sem contar Jack Sparrow e Elizabeth Swann.

- Bravo Jack! – gritou Barbossa. – Com essa tempestade e essa imensa tripulação o Pérola vai navegar sem problemas!

- Sinto muito "querido", mas a fama de amaldiçoado o Pérola adquiriu quando você tomou-o de mim! – gritou Jack bravo e correu para o convés.

- Sr. Gibbs!

- Aye Capitão!

- Cuide do barco! Rumo ao noroeste! Você sabe o que fazer! E não deixe de vigiar o Barbossa caso ele vá guiar o navio! Não confio muito nele, Savvy?! – disse Jack no ouvido de Gibbs.

- É claro capitão! – Gibbs afirmou com a cabeça e gritou ordens aos marujos.

Barbossa ficou segurando o timão e pensando em quais encrencas eles se meteriam dessa vez, uma já estava bem nítida para ele.

Jack foi para o porão, Elizabeth estava muito quieta numa situação como esta, quieta até demais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No porão...

Ele chegou e tomou um susto. Elizabeth estava caída inconsciente no chão. Ele a pegou nos braços e a cheirou quando viu uma garrafa de rum perto dela, mas ela não tinha bebido.

Tentou acordá-la de todas as formas, mas não conseguiu.

- Lizzie?! Lizzie, amor?! Acorde?! O Holandês sumiu! Acabou! Lizzie?! – ele tentou chamá-la de volta, mas ela continuava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e parecia adormecida, profundamente adormecida. De repente, um pensamento cruzou seu cérebro e congelou sua espinha.

- Calypso! – ele suspirou em dor, sua voz quase não saía. – Então é assim que ela vai tirar Lizzie de mim?! – ele se perguntou abalado.

Segurando ela nos braços ele conseguiu gritar por ajuda. Mas o barulho das ondas e da chuva estava muito forte, ninguém o ouviu. Ele a colocou cuidadosamente no chão e saiu para chamar alguém. O navio balançava terrivelmente. Depois parou, o navio não balançava mais.

Jack subiu as escadas correndo como um louco e quando finalmente alcançou o convés quase caiu duro no chão.

- Olá Jack Sparrow! – a voz de Will soou como uma maldição os ouvidos de Jack, que lhe deu as costas e encarou o mar com uma das caretas mais assustadas que ele já havia feito. Os outros marujos estavam assustados. Até Barbossa que estivera apreciando Jack se dar mal, estava apreensivo, havia tentado distrair Will, mas ele insistia em falar com Jack, já que estava lá também.

O Holandês Voador estava navegando lado a lado com o Pérola Negra agora. O mar parecia sem ondas, estava escuro, mas chovia forte. Estavam longe de Tortuga, indo em direção às Bahamas.

Jack demorou a responder. A tempestade continuava a assolar o navio. Ele estava tentando pensar no que fazer. Elizabeth estava desmaiada no porão, ou talvez pior, e ele não poderia fazer nada agora, ou pedia ajuda e a perderia para Will – que com certeza devia estar procurando por ela – ou a perderia para Calypso, pois aquele desmaio era muito estranho, Elizabeth estava com a saúde boa, revigorada depois de comer e dormir bem após a longa estadia na ilha dos fantasmas. Tudo o intrigava e o assustava. Os pensamentos de Jack estavam a mil. Ele misturava todas as situações com essa para ver se sua louca mente encontrava uma forma de sair daquela enrascada.

- Eu não posso falar nada agora, ele a tiraria de mim! Mas ela precisa de ajuda! Oh Bugger! O que diabos Will veio fazer aqui com esse maldito navio?! Porquê Lizzie desmaiou e não quer acordar?! Porquê esta tempestade em pleno Natal?! E porquê esse ataque surpresa da Companhia das Índias Orientais?! Porquê isso tudo de uma vez só?! Bugger,Bugger,Bugger! – pensava Jack e fazia caretas, estava com medo.

- Ahhhh! – Jack gritou assustado quando uma mão fria pousou em seu ombro. Ele se virou e viu a face de Will num sorriso fraco, seus olhos não brilhavam mais, pareciam os olhos de um peixe morto. Seus cabelos estavam longos, e terrivelmente escuros. Jack fez mais uma de suas célebres caretas de medo.

- Não tenha medo Jack! É muito bom te ver de novo! – a voz de Will parecia vir de muito longe, como se ele estivesse em algum lugar distante de seu próprio corpo. – Eu não vim buscar nenhum de vocês!

Tomando fôlego e coragem Jack deixou sair algumas poucas palavras:

- Que bom te ver também... – fez uma pausa e olhou rapidamente para a escada que dava para o porão. – ... William Turner! – forçou um sorriso.

Eles ficaram se olhando e Will foi falar algo com seus homens.

Os tripulantes do Holandês eram muitos, em sua maioria homens velhos, e Gibbs reconheceu Bootstrap Bill e começou uma conversa com ele. Jack viu e rapidamente chamou Gibbs e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Ele chamou Pintel, Raguetti e Marty para segui-lo e foram para o porão. Iriam ajudar Elizabeth. Cotton ficou onde estava, no timão, guiando o navio, ele não daria com a língua nos dentes como os outros, até porque ele nem tinha língua mais, e muitos poucos dentes.

O Holandês Voador também estava navegando nas, agora calmas, águas do Atlântico.

Finalmente Will virou para Jack e disse:

- Preciso urgente falar com você! – ele parecia temer algo.

- Minha cabine! – disse Jack tremendo por causa do frio e do medo mortal que sentia agora de Will. – Ninguém entra nem mexe em nada, savvy?! Ninguém no porão principalmente! – ele disse com súbita raiva, só para assustar os outros.

Olhando para Barbossa que estava parado ao lado de Bootstrap Bill, Jack pediu silenciosamente ajuda e Barbossa simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. Ele iria distrair os tripulantes do Holandês para que não espiassem o Pérola.

Jack e Will foram para a cabine, estava escurecendo mais e mais, a chuva não cessou, mas as ondas recomeçaram a bater violentamente nos cascos dos navios.

Jack não deixava de pensar em Elizabeth desacordada no porão. Uma vontade de mandar Will para o quinto dos infernos e correr para onde ela estava queimou dentro dele. Mas ele tinha que manter a calma, ele nunca se desesperava, nunca na vista de alguém. Ele não podia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No porão...

Os companheiros de Jack tentaram reanimar Elizabeth, seu coração batia, ela respirava, mas não acordava. Parecia tranqüila, dormindo docemente.

- Minha Nossa Senhora! – disse Gibbs. – Se ela não acordar o que iremos fazer?!

- Quais foram as ordens do capitão?! – Pintel perguntou.

- Mantê-la aqui, não deixar ninguém vê-la e tentar de todas as formas acordá-la!

- Então é isso o que iremos fazer! – disse Raguetti. – Deixem ela dormir! Deve estar cansada!

- Aye! – disse Marty, mas logo perguntou. – Sabe Sr. Gibbs, eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber o que está se passando entre o Capitão Sparrow e a Srta. Swann, se é que você me entende! – ele disse arregalando os olhos e meneando a cabeça.

Os outros piratas suspiraram e Gibbs disse:

- Eu não sei de nada!

- Vamos você sabe sim! – disse Raguetti. – Ainda mais porquê estamos escondendo ela do próprio marido?!

- É, você sabe sim Sr. Gibbs! Jack e Barbossa estão escondendo algo de todos nós! E você é o primeiro imediato, deve saber dos segredos de Jack! – disse Pintel com entusiasmo. Elizabeth estava deitada num saco de açúcar.

Marty e todos eles estavam olhando Gibbs com olhos brilhantes como crianças que imploravam por uma história antes de dormir.

- Está bem! – disse Gibbs com um suspiro. – Mas o primeiro que disser isso para alguém eu corto... vocês sabem o quê! – ele disse por entre os dentes e os outros se assustaram. – E eu não sei todos os segredos de Jack!

Houve uma longa pausa e Marty correu para ver se algum marujo do Holandês estava os espiando ou ouvindo. Não havia ninguém. A escuridão envolveu a todos e Gibbs limpou a garganta para começar a falar. Algumas velas foram acesas para iluminar um pouco o porão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na cabine...

Jack e Will se encararam.

- O que veio fazer aqui bravo William?! Veio por causa do ataque, veio nos avisar?! Nos avisar do ataque?! Heim?! – Jack estava tentando acabar logo com aquilo, mas misturava as coisas e gaguejava.

- Eu não me preocupo com ataques britânicos a piratas. Você sabe disso! Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer! – disse Will com uma voz fria que parecia cobrir de gelo toda a cabine.

- Então, se não foi isso, foi saudades?! – Jack tentou fazer piada.

- Você sabe que não!

- Então veio me agradecer por tudo o que fiz por você?! – disse Jack forçando um sorriso.

- O que você me fez?! – Will falou com raiva. – Você destruiu minha vida! Eu nunca quis ser pirata! E você... você roubou ela de mim!

- Ela quem meu rapaz?! – Jack fingiu não entender.

O ar estava tenso.

- Ela quem?! – Will disse com voz de falsete. – Elizabeth!

- Eu não roubei ninguém! – Jack não gostou do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

- Você sempre a seduziu! Os olhos dela brilhavam quando tocávamos no seu nome! Ela ficou triste por muitos dias quando soube que eu não tinha encontrado você para que fosse ao nosso casamento! Desde que ela conheceu você ela mudou comigo! E não foi muito para melhor! – disse Will em dor. A luz da lamparina projetava sombras no rosto dele e o deixava mais assustador do que ele tinha parecido no convés.

- Eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres meu caro! Mas acredite, ela ama você!

- Amava! – Will disse se sentando numa cadeira. Ambos estavam encharcados por causa da chuva. – E não pense que estou feliz em ser o Capitão do Holandês Voador, levando almas por toda a maldita eternidade, até que alguém doido o bastante para tal, apunhale meu coração!

- Escute! – disse Jack e arregalou os olhos com medo. – Você não veio aqui para me agradecer, então...?!

- Jack! – disse Will com tristeza. – Olhe isso! – e se levantou e abriu a camisa.

A boca de Jack abriu e um calafrio percorreu todo o seu corpo.

- Oh Bugger! – foi a única coisa que Jack conseguiu dizer quando viu escamas que começavam a cobrir todo o peito de Will. Escamas verdes e brilhantes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jack, Lizzie e a galera de POTC não são meus, pertencem ao meu amigo Walt!**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!**

**Cap. 26**

Will estava visivelmente triste e angustiado, mas algo em suas feições fez Jack desconfiar que aquela conversa não terminaria bem.

- Jack, porque isso está acontecendo?!

- E eu vou lá saber?! – Jack deu de ombros com os olhos arregalados.

- Você sabe porquê isso ocorreu a Davy Jones? O porquê de ele ter ficado com cara de peixe?! Como eu estou ficando?! Foi porquê a Calypso traiu ele? Fala Jack! – Will gritou, sacudindo Jack pelos ombros.

- Eu não sei! – Jack gritou de volta, se livrando do aperto. – Eu não sei direito! – fez uma pausa para respirar. – E pare de me assustar! Savvy?!

- Desculpe! – disse Will abaixando os olhos, parecendo triste. – É que ultimamente eu não tenho conseguido controlar meus sentimentos, como agressividade e fúria! Desculpe!

- Só peço que não desconte em mim! – disse Jack e isso o intrigou. "Não controla sentimentos ruins". Isso ficou guardado na mente de Jack, porquê ele não soube, não no momento.

- Eu preciso de ajuda Jack! Meu pai não sabe mais o que fazer, fomos na ilha onde fica a antiga casa de Tia Dalma, procurar algo que dissesse o porquê disso tudo, mas não há livros lá, só cadáveres em jarros, cobras, aranhas e gente estranha que vive chorando pelos cantos. Ah, e muitas velas e bonecos de Voodoo. Meus homens não conseguiram arrancar nada de interessante deles que pudesse ajudar! – Will estava com os ombros encolhidos, suspirando.

Jack ouvia atentamente cada palavra, com medo, medo de tudo.

- Fomos também à Ikaria! – Will disse e parou um pouco para olhar a chuva pelas janelas da cabine e virou as costas, ainda bem, pois Jack quase caiu quando ouviu esse nome. Ikaria!

Jack foi se sentar na cama. Graças a Deus ele havia jogado o maldito lençol no mar.

- Ikaria! Will foi à Ikaria! Com certeza procurando a bruxa! Oh Bugger! – Jack ficou pensando e abaixou a cabeça, abatido. Estava com um medo mortal do que Will ainda iria dizer e foi se perdendo em devaneios.

- Em Ikaria... – Will recomeçou e viu Jack cabisbaixo e distraído. – Jack, você me ouviu?!

- Hã?! Ah, sim, sim, prossiga meu caro! – Jack suspirou, lembrou de Elizabeth adormecida o porão e de repente agradeceu por ela estar lá. Se ela visse ou ouvisse o que Will estava lhe dizendo, ela iria embora com aquele zumbi eunuco. Ou aconteceria coisa muito pior.

- Como eu ia dizendo, navegamos rumo ao Egeu procurando Ikaria, uma ilha onde dizem que vivia uma bruxa, que conhece vários feitiços e maldições do mar. E... – Will parou.

- E...? – Jack esperava ansiosamente que Will continuasse a falar, mas este pareceu se assustar com algo de suas lembranças.

- Disseram ao meu pai que havia um boato de que foi ela quem ajudou os piratas a aprisionar Calypso na forma humana, mas eu havia ouvido no Holandês Voador uma história de que apenas Davy Jones conhecia o tal feitiço e que ele havia dito aos piratas da Corte como aprisioná-la, e ficamos, meu pai e eu discutindo isso, o que nos levou a lugar nenhum! – disse Will com raiva.

- A mesma história... – começou Jack.

- E várias versões diferentes... – completou Will. – Como dizia a própria Tia Dalma!

- É. – Jack estava confuso agora. Quem estaria certo afinal de contas, as coisas teriam sido como Barbossa contou, ou como Will havia dito?! Ou ninguém sabia qual era a verdade?

- E nenhuma reposta ou ajuda para mim não é Jack?! – Will quebrou o silêncio.

- É. E agora... – Jack engoliu em seco. – O que você pretende fazer?!

- O que você me aconselha?! – Will olhou nos olhos de Jack, e este não conseguiu segurar o olhar e abaixou a cabeça.

- Você pergunta para mim?! – disse Jack que levantou e começou a andar pela cabine tentando escapar do olhar frio de Will, a chuva ainda caía.

- Você deve saber de algo mais! Você era próximo a Tia Dalma, você disse isso tempos atrás! Por favor, Jack! – Will implorou. – Se você sabe de algo mais, ou desconfia, ou já ouviu falar, por favor, me diga!

- Você foi nessa tal ilha de Ikaria, mas você não me disse se encontrou a tal bruxa, ou não, e pelo seu jeito, acho que não encontraram não é?! Estou confuso! – Jack sacudiu a cabeça.

- É, desculpe, é que estou falando muito rápido! Não tenho tempo a perder! Já tem alguns dias que eu me sinto assim, sem tempo!

- Continue falando de Ikaria! – Jack disse desconfiado.

- Sim, chegamos a Ikaria e procuramos a velha, de nome Styx, que para nós é Estige, mas ela não mora lá! Dizem que era só um disfarce, ela velha, pois na verdade ela não é bruxa coisa nenhuma, ela é uma ninfa imortal! Filha de Tetis, mãe de Aquiles!

- Aquiles?! Do calcanhar?! – Jack disse surpreso e já começou a desconfiar da história.

- É! Dizem que não é apenas uma lenda e acredite Jack, depois de tudo que eu já vi no mar, não duvido da verdade de tais lendas!

- Oh Bugger! – suspirou Jack sem noção dos rumos daquela fantástica narrativa que Will lhe dava o desprazer de ouvir, queria que tudo acabasse logo e Will voltasse para o Holandês Voador e desaparecesse!

- Dizem também que ela odeia Calypso! Por isso a ajuda aos piratas! Será que ela se uniu a Davy Jones também?! Por isso a mistura de histórias e as várias versões?!

- Eu sei lá! – disse Jack já sem paciência. – Mas o que tem a ver tudo isso com suas belas escamas meu amigo?!

- É o que quero descobrir!

- Então o que está esperando para correr todos os mares procurando essa ninfa?! – Jack queria se livrar dele logo.

- Eu não sei!

- Espere! – Jack quase gritou.

- Diga!

- Você já foi à ilha onde Elizabeth está?!

- Não! – Will olhou profundamente nos olhos de Jack que pareceu estranhamente aliviado . – Mas como você sabe que foi numa ilha?!

Jack arregalou os olhos e logo disparou:

- Não é obvio que ela esteja numa ilha?! De preferência deserta, para que você não corra riscos de ter chifres, no lugar de escamas?!

- Muito engraçado Jack! – Will disse com desgosto. – Pare de fazer piadas!

- Voltando às ninfas e... – Jack já não sabia o que dizer mais, seu estoque de piadas havia acabado. – Porquê ainda está aqui?

- Porque antes eu queria ouvir seu conselho!

- Eu não sou bom em conselhos meu caro, e tenho um vicio terrível de mentir!

- Eu sei!

- Então... – Jack perscrutou Will com olhos atentos.

- Eu queria... na verdade... que você me desse o mapa! – Will disse meio sem jeito.

- O quê?!

- O mapa, o mapa que usamos para ir ao locker de Davy Jones buscar você!

- E o que diabos você quer com aquele mapa?! – Jack não entendeu nada, mas uma coisa estava clara, não dava para confiar em Will. Essa historia toda estava muito esquisista.

- Ele mostra onde fica a Fonte da Juventude não é?!

- Como?! – Jack fingiu ignorância a esse fato.

- Ora Jack, você pode ser qualquer coisa, menos burro!

- O que você quer com esse mapa?! Qual o seu interesse nele?!

- Por favor, Jack! Me diga onde está o mapa, eu preciso dele! Não é para o mal, eu juro! Mas eu não posso dizer mais nada além disso!

- Eu não vou te dar! Já prometi aos homens que iríamos à Fonte!

- E você é um homem de palavra, não é?!

- É! – Jack levantou e viu pela janela que ainda chovia, mas estava clareando aos poucos, devia ser o amanhecer.

- Jack, eu não quero ter que usar a força! – disse Will parecendo maior e ameacadoramente mais forte. – Mas eu preciso desse maldito mapa e não saio daqui sem ele!

- E se eu te dissesse que não está mais comigo?! – Jack tentou ganhar tempo, mas já estava sem esperanças de poder se livrar de Will.

- Eu não acreditaria em você! – disse Will mostrando os dentes, e segurando Jack pelo pescoço. – Escute Sparrow, eu não queria machucar você, mas eu preciso desse mapa!

- Eu não posso... te... DAR! – disse Jack com dificuldade, tentando gritar, Will estava o sufocando.

- Me dê agora! – Will apertou mais a garganta de Jack, com tanta força que este acabou desmaiando. – Que covarde! – pensou Will quando o arrastou e o deitou na cama.

O medo de Jack foi grande, mas nada comparado à força que Will possuía agora, como semimorto.

Will revirou a cabine, do lado de fora, no convés, Bootstrap Bill só ouvia barulhos que não sabia distinguir a causa.

- Will meu filho, está tudo bem aí?! – perguntou Bootstrap assustado.

- O que diabos está acontecendo?! – Barbossa se intrometeu e logo os homens do Holandês se reuniram na frente de Barbossa que gritou para os marujos do Pérola.

Ainda chovia, uma garoa fina que incomodava muito.

Apenas Sr. Gibbs e Pintel saíram do porão e foram ver o que estava acontecendo.

De repente, quando a tensão estava a ponto de acabar em tiroteio e luta, Will saiu sorrindo e não disse nada.

Logo ele se dirigiu para a amurada do Pérola.

- Vamos homens! Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui!

Ficaram todos boquiabertos com a estranheza da situação toda. Gibbs entrou na cabine e viu Jack desacordado na cama e temeu pelo pior.

- Jesus Maria José! – suspirou.

No convés, Barbossa tomou as rédeas da situação.

- O que houve aqui Will?!

- Nada da sua conta! Vamos papai?! – disse Will ignorando Barbossa e olhando de um jeito estranho para Bootstrap.

- Sim meu filho! – sorriu o velho pirata e foi para o outro navio.

Todos os marujos voltaram ao Holandês, mas algo incomodava Will, ma presença no Pérola Negra.

- Vamos William! – gritou Bootstrap.

- Espera pai! Tem algo estranho aqui! – Will disse e um feixe de luz passou pela mente dele. – O que há no porão Sr. Gibbs?!

Gibbs estava na cabine e não ouviu. Barbossa o chamou e Will repetiu:

- O que há no porão Sr. Gibbs?!

Um pensamento passou pelos companheiros do Pérola. Jack desacordado depois de uma "conversa" barulhenta com Will já era de se estranhar, e agora ele perguntando do porão!

- O de sempre, Will, rum e provisões!

Will voltou ao convés do Pérola e olhou os marujos um a um.

- Acho que não preciso de nada disso! Bani o rum da dieta dos meus homens! Também não comemos nada alem de peixe fresco! – e riu. Seu riso parecia um sopro frio que congelou os corações de todos que estavam ali.

Finalmente subiu no Holandês Voador e gritou para os marujos do Pérola :

- Diga a Jack, quando ele acordar, que muito obrigada pela ajuda! – e sorriu aos seus homens diabolicamente.

O Holandês submergiu.

- Isso não é nada bom! – cochichou Pintel.

- Aye! – exclamaram Gibbs e Barbossa juntos.


	27. Chapter 27

_Aviso aos navegantes: estamos chegando aos capítulos finais dessa saga bem louca que tenho o prazer de conduzir vocês! Espero que gostem e que eu não cometa nenhum erro! XD_

_Esse cap. foi postado originalmente no orkut em 3 partes, mas aqui será completo! (o povo de lá tava dizendo que eu havia abandonado a fic)!!!!_

_Desculpem a demora! _

_Jack e Lizzie ainda não são meus! O Johnny será! Aye!!!_

_Yo Ho

* * *

_

**Cap. 27**

Jack estava no Pérola. Estava na proa, olhando o mar. De repente o ar pareceu ficar mais frio e ele olhou em direção ao timão: Sr. Gbbs deveria estar guiando o navio, mas o que ele viu não foi essa cena.

Estava tudo escuro, mas ele viu algo.

Elizabeth gritando desesperadamente, sentada na escada, chorando, com uma barriga enorme, Will com uma expressão maléfica, olhava para ela, tiros de canhão começaram a ser ouvidos arrasando o casco do navio, sua tripulação agonizava no convés do Pérola Negra, muita chuva e raios que cortavam o céu, Jack estava desesperado. Tentou correr para onde Elizabeth estava, mas quando ele estava no meio do caminho caiu no chão quando uma figura enorme se ergueu do mar, uma mulher, com longos cabelos claros que sorria diabolicamente para ele. Quando ele pensou que ela falaria algo, outra figura surgiu do mar, essa ele conhecia, era Calypso! As duas começaram uma batalha, parecia que o mundo iria acabar bem ali, Jack ficou assustado e tentou se arrastar para onde Elizabeth ainda estava sentada gritando e chorando, ele podia a ouvir gritando o nome dele!

- Lizzie! – gritou Jack, mas pareceu que ela não deu ouvidos. Ele não conseguia levantar, algo o prendia ao chão. – Elizabeth! – ele voltou a gritar, mas o que ele viu o assustou terrivelmente.

Will o agarrou e o levantou pela garganta. Jack tentou bater, chutar ou esmurrar Will, mas quando ele olhou para o lado e viu Elizabeth com uma faca nas mãos, parou imediatamente. Parecia que o ar havia parado. Calypso e a outra pararam de lutar também. Até os corações de todos que lá estavam pareciam que haviam parado de bater. Mas apenas um coração batia, batia nas mãos de alguém, alguém que chorava incontrolavelmente.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Jack gritou e logo depois ouviu um choro de criança. Will deixou Jack cair, pois caiu também.

Era ele, a criança era Jack, de alguma forma era ele pequeno, chorando agarrado na porta da cabine.

Ele definitivamente não entendeu nada. Ficou boquiaberto olhando para o menino que chorava e gritava: - Maia!

Jack arregalou os olhos, era assim que ele chamava sua mãe.

Quando voltou a olhar para Elizabeth que agora não tinha barriga nenhuma, se assustou, ele poderia jurar que ela estava grávida há minutos atrás.

Ela o olhava como se quisesse dizer algo, mas apenas andou até a amurada, voltou a fitá-lo, sorriu fracamente e pulou no mar.

Ele não gritou. Não tinha voz, nem forças para nada: estava chocado. Ele ficou fitando o céu. A chuva havia cessado. Apenas lágrimas molhavam seu rosto agora. Tudo desapareceu.

O céu abriu, o sol brilhou e ele ali, quieto, desejava estar morto, depois de tudo isso não valia a pena viver mais, mas alguém começou a acariciar seus cabelos e numa voz quieta essa pessoa disse:

- Não tenha medo pardalzinho, eu estou aqui amor!

Ele não pode ver seu rosto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Jack! Jack! Acorda homem! – gritava Gibbs sacudindo Jack.

- O quê? O que houve? – disse Jack meio tonto, mas logo que abriu os olhos e viu seus companheiros, levantou rapidamente da cama.

Saiu empurrando todos fora de seu caminho.

Chegando ao convés viu tudo normal, o dia estava lindo, o mar calmo. Girou olhando de um lado para o outro.

- Foi um sonho! – ele suspirou aliviado. – Foi um maldito sonho

Esse maldito sonho ainda estava bem fresco na mente dele, parecia uma visão e uma sensação horrível se apoderou dele, logo ele lembrou do que havia ocorrido de verdade, da maldita visita de Will e de Elizabeth misteriosamente adormecida no porão.

- Onde está Elizabeth?! – Jack gritou e os outros tremeram. O capitão parecia um louco olhando para os marujos. – Não digam que...

- Não! Ele não a levou! – disse Barbossa pousando uma mão no ombro de Jack. – Você estava nos assustando! Resmungava o tempo inteiro coisas estranhas e gritava algumas vezes, não queria acordar! E ela...

- Vou vê-la no porão!

- Ela não está no porão!

- O quê?! – disse Jack assustado. – Pare de gracinhas Hector!

- Se você tivesse olhado na cama, no lugar de pular dela como um doido varrido, você veria que ela dormia do seu lado!

- O quê?! Ela ainda dorme?!

- Você foi difícil de acordar depois do que Will fez com seu pescoço seu idiota! – no momento que Barbossa falou Jack tocou o pescoço e sentiu dor. Estava vermelho e ferido. – Mas já tentamos de tudo com ela e nada! Ela nem se mexeu enquanto você se contorcia em dor nos seus sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos, porque você gritava como se visse o diabo! Mesmo assim ela não se mexeu, continua dormindo tranquilamente!

- Dormindo?!

- Sim Jack! Ela respira, seu coração bate, está quentinha! Está viva! Mas não acorda!

- Oh Bugger! – Jack fez uma careta e correu para a cabine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raguetti, e Cotton estavam parados no meio do convés. Raguetti estava contando a Cotton a história que ele ouviu de Sr. Gibbs e o pirata mudo só sabia arregalar os olhos e pôr as mãos na cabeça e na boca.

Pintel estava no timão. Estava tentando digerir as informações que obteve de Gibbs e o que ele havia presenciado na noite passada. Marty estava com Gibbs e Barbossa, que ficaram checando as velas do Pérola Negra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack entrou na cabine e fechou a porta com força e pressa.

De fato, Elizabeth estava na cama, dormindo profundamente. Ele subiu na cama e a abraçou, embalando o rosto dela em seu peito.

Estava com raiva. Se Calypso queria tirá-la dele, porquê não fazia de uma vez?!

Mal ele pensou nisso e logo vieram batidas insistentes na porta da cabine.

- Ca... Ca... Capitão?! – gaguejou Marty desesperado, quase não conseguiu falar.

- O que você quer? – respondeu Jack furioso do outro lado da porta.

- O... O... O senhor tem visita!

Jack deixou Elizabeth na cama e foi abrir a porta, seus passos estavam pesados, ele não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém agora.

Emburrado e visivelmente irritado ele abriu a porta e tomou um enorme susto:

- OHWWWWWWW! – ele gritou, fechando a porta no mesmo instante.

Ele estava sem fôlego, pensou que suas tripas sairiam pela boca.

Era ela, Calypso!

Do lado de fora da cabine uma voz falou:

- Abra logo essa porta Jack Sparrow ou eu vou derrubá-la! – Tia falou com raiva contida.

Jack estava encostado na porta, tremendo de medo. Precisava pensar em uma forma de sair de mais essa enrascada.

- Oh Bugger! É muito azar para um dia só! – ele pensou desolado.

- Eu não vou pedir de novo Jack! – ela esbravejou e imediatamente Jack abriu.

Ela entrou e mandou-o fechar a porta. Mas antes ele notou que seus marujos estavam adormecidos.

- O que foi que você...

- Eu apenas os coloquei para dormir para não ficarem bisbilhotando, não se preocupe! – ela disse maliciosamente. – Do mesmo jeito que fiz com sua doce ex-donzela assassina!

Jack suspirou e ficou olhando para Tia Dalma, bobo, calado, sem ação.

- Eu viria buscá-la em breve! – ela simplesmente disse quando foi para perto da cama, sentou-se e tocou a testa de Elizabeth com suas mãos frias.

- O quê?! – Jack quase caiu.

- Mas deu tudo errado! – Tia exclamou olhando desolada para um Jack cada vez mais assustado.

- Pare de brincadeiras Tia Calypso! – ele tentou brincar e sorrir, mas ela não estava lá à toa.

- Deu tudo errado! Todos os meus planos! Maldição! – ela estava brava.

- O que deu tanto errado?!

- Eu planejei isso desde que pus meus olhos nela! Desde que eu percebi que ela amava você! Desde que...

- Você planejou? Planejou tudo?! – ele não podia acreditar nisso.

- Eu sou uma deusa meu bem, ou será que você esqueceu esse detalhe?!

Jack fez careta. Ela arregalou os olhos para ele e continuou a falar.

- Quando você "morreu", seus amigos foram me pedir ajuda! Foi nesse dia que eu a vi! Eu sabia que um dia eu conheceria a garota que tirava seu sono! E eu já sabia que ela era noiva de seu amigo! Isso estava fadado a acontecer! Nada aconteceu por acaso Jack! – enquanto Tia falava, Jack escutava atentamente, de costas, olhando para o mar pela janela da cabine. Estava um dia lindo lá fora.

- Não pense que não tentei te ajudar a fugir do seu destino! Lembra da promessa?!

- Sim! – ele se virou para ela mortalmente sério. – Como eu posso esquecer essa maldita promessa?

- Eu fiz você prometer que me daria o que você mais amasse no mundo, para te impedir de amar alguém Jack! Por que eu sabia o que iria acontecer se você amasse! Eu tentei mudar seu destino, e o destino da moça! Mas deu tudo errado! Há uma força maior que a minha nesses mares!

- Mas se você tentou impedir esse meu "destino", porquê você não evitou que nós nos conhecêssemos? Porquê você não salvou Will quando ele foi morto por Davy Jones?!

- Eu não impedi você de conhecê-la porque nessa época eu não tinha todos os meus poderes! Esqueceu que eu ainda estava aprisionada na minha forma humana?! – ela disse isso com um pesar que doeu nele. – Eu sabia que você iria encontrá-la, mas não pude fazer nada! Estava fora do meu alcance!

- Mas você já estava livre quando Davy Jones matou Will! Porquê você não interferiu?! Porque você não o salvou?! – Jack disse exasperado, com raiva.

- Porquê você acha que eu não interferi?! Hã?! – Tia Dalma disse por entre os dentes. – Quem você acha que Davy Jones iria matar naquele dia?! Huh? – ela foi para perto dele e o intimidou – Quem você acha que desde que nasceu estava destinado a ser o próximo Capitão do Holandês Voador?! Will?! Você?! Não Jack Sparrow! Era ela quem deveria morrer naquele dia! Era ela a próxima a guiar aquele maldito navio fantasma! Eu fiz tudo por você!

- O quê? – ele exclamou em dor.

- Você agüentaria vê-la morrer?! Morrer por você? Morrer por todos eles?!

Jack estava chocado, teve que sentar. Calypso continuou em pé, estava em agonia.

- Ela estava disposta a se sacrificar por todos os que ela considerava amigos! Principalmente por você! É claro que ela não queria o mal de Will, mas ele havia enganado e traído todos e essa traição ela ainda não tinha perdoado! Mas você... – Tia apontou para ele e captou o olhar dele. -... era a motivação do sacrifício dela! Ela estava mortalmente culpada! Ela odiava te amar e saber que você nunca corresponderia o amor que ela lhe dedicava! Odiava ver que você fazia o que queria com todos ao seu redor, principalmente com ela, e que nunca poderia navegar com você pelos sete mares! Você nunca a levaria! Ela nunca realizaria o sonho de criança que era ser pirata! Uma pirata de verdade, livre!

-Mas ela estava presa! Não apenas por ser mulher, mas presa por ter que viver sem saber o que era amor de verdade! Sem saber o gosto! Não que ela não amasse o William, mas o amor que ela sente por ele, que ela descobriu ser apenas fraternal! Estou falando de amor de mulher para homem! A mistura perfeita entre amor e desejo! Esse amor ela sente por você!

Jack estava com dificuldade de respirar. Tudo era mais complicado do que ele jamais imaginou!

- Percebe Jack, como tudo deu errado?! Eu tentei mudar para melhor, para proteger você, que sempre foi a pessoa que eu mais gostei nesse mundo mortal, mas nada adiantou, todos acabaram sofrendo!

- E o que... que se pode fazer?! – Jack gaguejou trêmulo.

- Fazer?! – ela olhou para ele com uma expressão cada vez mais triste. – Não se pode fazer mais nada! Pois além de tudo isso! Como se não bastasse de sofrimento, ela está... – Tia parou ponderando bem as próximas palavras. Respirou fundo e continuou. – Eu estava até animada em poder levar ela comigo para ilha de Ogígia. Eu sentia muito por você ter que se separar dela, mas promessas feitas às ninfas filhas de Tétis não podem ser quebradas! O castigo para mim seria terrível! E eu já te ajudei demais!

- Você também é filha de Tétis?! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair dos lábios de Jack.

- Sim! Porquê? – ela não entendeu.

- Então Styx é sua irmã! – ele disse de olhos arregalados.

- O que tem Styx?! – ela perguntou e ele ficou calado. – Você estava pensando em pedir ajuda dela para derrotar-me? Para que eu não levasse Elizabeth?!

- Mais ou menos isso! – ele tentou sorrir.

- Seu pirata burro! Ela esta proibida de me enfrentar! Desde que ela ajudou os mortais a me aprisionar ela foi castigada!

- Como assim, castigada?!

- Ela foi aprisionada em uma das fontes que alimentam o rio Estige, ou Styx, como queira, o rio dos infernos! Styx é movida por ódio! Entre nossa família ela é chamada de A Odiosa! Ela odeia tudo e todos, mas promessas feitas a ela, nem Zeus ousou quebrar!

- Que loucura!

- Loucura?! Loucura é você querer procurá-la!

- Você ainda não disse onde ela foi aprisionada! – isso de alguma forma estava queimando dentro dele, ele tinha uma suspeita, se essa fonte...

- Ela foi aprisionada na Fonte da Juventude! – Jack arregalou os olhos. Ela continuou. – Onde mais você acha que seria?! As águas do rio Estige, são as águas da vida! Pertencem a ela! Por isso guardam a morte, os infernos! Os mortos não podem atravessá-las, nem chegar perto delas! A não ser que prometam algo que a agrade! Mas os vivos ficam invulneráveis quando se banham nelas, os jovens ficam mais fortes, e os velhos rejuvenescem, de acordo com a quantidade de água que beberem!

- Então é por isso que Will veio atrás do mapa! – ele bateu na mesa com raiva, levantou e exclamou: - Aquele desgraçado quer a vida de volta! Para poder ficar com Elizabeth!

- Will quer o quê?! De que mapa você está falando?!

- Do mapa de Sao Feng! Ele tinha a localização exata da fonte!

- Impossível! – ela negou com a cabeça.

- Porquê é impossível?!

- Porquê a fonte está submersa! E nenhum mortal pode chegar até ela!

- Mas Will não é mortal! E o Holandês pode navegar no fundo do mar!

Tia Dalma ponderou um pouco, fazia sentido o que Jack estava dizendo, mas mesmo assim, ela estava confusa.

- Mas Will é um semimorto, ele trafega entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Ele não pode prometer nada que ela deseje! Eu não me lembro de algum semimorto fazer promessas a ninfas! Sempre fugimos deles! Eles nos enfraquecem!

- Mas, e se ele for o primeiro semimorto a pedir algo?! Sempre tem que haver o primeiro não é?! Não é Tia?!

Ela estava perdida em pensamentos! Mas logo um pensamento terrível passou pela cabeça dela. Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para ele seriamente assustada.

- Então?! Ele pode ser o primeiro?!

- Acho que... – ela respirou fundo. –... sim!

- Então... o que ele poderia prometer?!

- Acho que a pergunta certa seria "Quem ele poderia prometer"?!

Jack não entendeu.

- Como assim Tia?! "Quem ele poderia prometer"?!

- Eu tenho uma leve suspeita que ele vai oferecer alguém! – ela falou com pesar.

- Você está me assustando! – disse Jack ansioso. – Diga logo quem ele poderia prometer! Eu?! Elizabeth que não é! Ele quer ficar com ela!

- Espere um pouco! – ela estava tentando fugir do assunto. Se ela falasse de suas suspeitas, o assustaria mais ainda, ele ainda não sabia que Elizabeth estava... nem mesmo Elizabeth sequer sonhava com isso. – Will levou o mapa?

- É claro! Porque você acha que ele quase me estrangulou?! Olha o meu pescoço! – ele mostrou os ferimentos a ela. – Eu desmaiei savvy?! Já procurei o mapa e ele sumiu! Aquele eunuco escamoso o levou!

- Eunuco escamoso?! – ela estranhou. – Ah! Você e seus apelidos idiotas! – ela disse e pensou que era mais uma das piadas sem graça de Jack.

- Apelido idiota?! Aquele zumbi está cheio de escamas minha linda deusa! – Jack fez uma reverência com um pouco de raiva e sarcasmo.

- O quê?! – ela exclamou pasma.

- Ele veio aqui e me mostrou! Na certa para me distrair com uma história e tentar me enganar para se apoderar do mapa! Aquele miserável! – explicou Jack parecendo uma criança que conta uma história a seus pais.

- Temo que aí esteja mais uma complicação para nossa complicada sina!

Ambos respiraram fundo.

- Eu suspeito que tenha a ver com o meu envolvimento com Elizabeth! Com a traição... Essas coisas...

- Não tem nada a ver com isso! – ela disse resoluta.

- Não tem? – Jack quase desmaiou. Seria menos um problema.

- É claro que não! Como você acha que o morto-vivo Capitão do Holandês Voador conseguiria navegar em baixo d'água? Ele está meio morto, para continuar existindo ele precisa respirar! Por isso ele vai ficar com cara de peixe!

- Mas só agora ele adquiriu essas escamas! Pelo menos foi o que ele me disse!

- Leva um tempo até que o capitão se transforme numa forma aproximada dos peixes! Afinal de contas ele tem que se misturar com eles, já que ele pertencerá ao mar para sempre!

- Ohw! – disse Jack pensativo.

- Felizmente isso não tem nada a ver com seu caso amoroso com Elizabeth!

Jack arregalou os olhos e tomou fôlego.

- Eu não a amo! Eu só gosto muito dela! Muito muito, Savvy?!

- Você pensa que eu sou alguma idiota? – ela o olhou com desdém. – Nem você mesmo acredita no que acabou de dizer!

- Mas eu não quero que você a leve! – ele fez bico.

- Você prefere que Will fique com ela? Caso ele consiga a vida novamente?!

- Sim! – Jack disse sem pensar demais. Ele já havia desistido dela uma vez por pensar que ela só amava Will, seria ruim, mas não impossível: seria melhor vê-la com aquele eunuco escamoso do que morta ou fora do alcance dele. Depois, ele arrumaria um plano para roubá-la! Isso só daria tempo a ele.

Tia Dalma riu.

- Pegue sua bússola! – ela ordenou.

- Não! – ele levantou o queixo em desafio, ele sabia o que ela queria ver.

- Pegue sua bússola agora! Vamos, deixe de gracinhas, não tenho tempo a perder com suas infantilidades! – ela disse mexendo nas roupas dele à procura da bússola especial. Ele tentou impedí-la, mas logo Tia exclamou vitoriosa:

- Aqui está! – ela disse quando puxou o objeto, que estava preso ao cinto dele por um cordão fino.

- Oh Bugger! – ele suspirou.

- Segure-a!

- Não! – ele fez bico e tentou levantar da cama.

- Não?! – ela segurou a perna dele para que permanecesse sentado e o olhou com fogo nos olhos. – Me obedeça, Jack! Você sabe que não quero mal algum a você!

- Mas a Elizabeth você quer levar!

- Quem disse que se eu levá-la significa algo ruim?!

- Você não vai afogá-la para que viva com você debaixo d'água?!

- Quem disse que eu vivo debaixo d'água?! – ela estava surpresa com a burrice do pirata à sua frente.

- Eu imaginei ora! Ninguém nunca gostava de falar de você! Então eu imaginei que você vivesse no fundo do oceano, como as sereias e os tritões!

- Eu sou uma ninfa! Eu fui elevada à categoria de deusa por vocês homens ignorantes! Mas eu gosto de ser tratada e temida como tal! – ela sorriu.

- Então... você não mataria Elizabeth, se você a levasse daqui?!

- Matar? É claro que não! Eu daria a imortalidade a ela, passaria um pouco dos meus poderes a ela, para que pudéssemos fazer companhia uma a outra por toda a eternidade! Sabia que a eternidade é chata de se passar sozinha?!

Jack ficou ponderando as palavras dela. Tentava ver o lado bom das coisas e o que poderia ser bom para ele, mas não via nada.

- Mas você nunca mais poderia vê-la! – Tia disse antecipando a reposta da próxima pergunta que ela tinha certeza que ele faria.

- Era isso que eu temia! E no fundo sabia também. – ele disse num suspiro triste e abaixou a cabeça. – Mas me esclareça o porquê!

- Porque ela ficaria sob meu domínio, e ela não seria nem ninfa nem humana, ela seria uma espécie de sereia. E eu sou chamada de Calypso, A Ocultadora, e não é por acaso. Sou eu quem guarda melhor todos os segredos, e tenho que fazer jus à minha fama. Por isso eu me escondia lembra?! E é por isso que eu teria que esconder a Elizabeth do resto do mundo!

- Ela vai ser afastada de mim de qualquer forma não é?!

- É Jack! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, estou tentando montar esse quebra-cabeça horrível que é o seu destino e o que eu pressinto não é lá muito animador! – ela disse com tristeza e novamente ficou a olhar Elizabeth.

- Você sabe de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós não é?! – Jack disse ao lado de Tia Dalma. – Tudo?! – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas é claro que sei! Eu interferi um pouco sabe Jack!

- Você o quê?! – ele a olhou surpreso.

- Vocês sempre estiveram a ponto de devorar um ao outro quando se viam, mas tinham medo. Eu só fiz encorajá-la um pouco! Eu sei de tudo, mas eu não fiquei espionando vocês!

- Como assim?! Você a influenciou a...

- NÃO! Eu não a influenciei a ceder aos seus encantos! Isso ela fez porquê quis! Eu só invadi os sonhos dela para poder passar um pouco de minhas forças para ela, ela precisaria! Tinha que tirar vocês do Mar dos Sargaços! Mas admito que fui eu quem levou o Pérola a navegar naquelas águas, para que vocês pudessem encontrá-lo, assim como fiz com você, para chegar com o seu amado Perolinha na ilha onde Elizabeth estava.

- Você planejou tudo não é mesmo?

- Eu não já disse isso seu pirata lerdo? – ela tentou sorrir. – Agora segure a bússola de uma vez! – ela disse e o obrigou a segurar o objeto.

O que ela viu não foi muito surpreendente.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Olá queridos bucaneiros e piratas!_**

**_Mais um cap. que espero que gostem:!_**

**_Dia 2 de março essa fic foi premiada com dois troféus no 1st Sparrabeth Orkut Awards, escolha do público de lá, e estou muito feliz! _**

**_Muito obrigada por lerem minha fic marujos!_**

**_Yo Ho e uma garrafa de rum pra todos! _**

**_P.S. Jack e Lizzie não são meus, mas o Mickey disse que não liga que eu me divirta com eles! XDDD_**

* * *

**Cap. 28**

Rumo ao norte, nas águas próximas à Florida, o Holandês Voador estava submerso. Não saíam de baixo d'água desde que Will foi visitar Jack no Pérola Negra.

Will estava pensativo, algo o incomodava, parecia que iria sufocar – o que era impossível na atual situação dele – ele era um semimorto como todos naquele navio – e assim ele ordenou que o Holandês Voador fosse para superfície.

- O que há com você Will? – perguntou Bootstrap Bill com preocupação.

Will deu um longo suspiro triste antes de responder.

- Uma palavra saiu de minha boca e agora me intriga. – disse ainda olhando o horizonte no luar.

- Do que se trata William?

- Quando eu estava conversando com Jack sobre Elizabeth, eu... – Will virou para olhar seu pai e completou com pesar. – Eu disse que ela me amava! Não que ela me ama, mas que me amava! Eu não queria dizer isso! Saiu sem que eu pudesse evitar!

Ambos ficaram se olhando apreensivos e Will continuou.

- De uns tempos pra cá eu não sinto nada de bom! Nada a não ser raiva da minha condição, pressa em achar essa fonte, uma fúria inexplicável quando penso que estou longe da Elizabeth! Porque ela é minha, pai! Eu preciso dela!

- Filho... – disse Bootstrap com tristeza.

- Nem um simples sentimento de paz quando vejo que estou cumprindo meu dever pai! Isso é horrível!

- Will... – começou Bootstrap e pousou as mãos nos ombros de Will e o olhando profundamente completou. – Suspeito que a moça não esteja mais disposta a carregar o fardo que é guardar seu coração!

- Do que você está falando?! – Will estreitou os olhos num misto de surpresa e raiva.

- Eu nunca achei que aquela dama amasse você meu filho! – Bootstrap disse cauteloso, ele sabia que esse assunto irritaria Will profundamente.

- O quê?! – Will já estava ficando furioso.

- Pelo menos não do jeito certo!

- E qual é o jeito certo?!

- Ela te amava, isso é evidente, ela demonstrava se preocupar muito com você, mas... – Bootstrap procurava um jeito de explicar que não causasse um acesso de fúria em Will.

- Mas..?! – Will olhou impaciente para seu pai.

- Ela não te ama como homem!

- O que você está dizendo papai?! Por algum acaso entrou água no seu cérebro?! Ficou louco?!

- Não Will! – disse Bootstrap resoluto. – Como irmão pode até ser, mas com homem, suspeito que não!

- Porquê está me dizendo essas idiotices?! – Will se exasperou. – É claro que Elizabeth me ama! – gritou forte assustando todos no navio.

Bill suspirou e Will continuou a gritar irritado, próximo à amurada.

- Ela sempre me amou! Sempre fomos próximos, até brincávamos juntos! Quando ela chorava, eu estava lá a apoiando! Quando eu ficava triste, ela fazia as caretas mais feias e imitava as pessoas que achávamos ridículas só para me fazer rir! Fazíamos traquinagens também! Éramos cúmplices, quase... – Will parou abruptamente. Não ousou completar essa frase. A palavra agora o assustava terrivelmente.

- Quase...? – Bootstrap Bill insistiu. Ele sabia que a palavra seria "irmãos".

Will voltou a fitar o mar.

- Olha papai. – disse olhando novamente para seu pai. – Estamos perto da Fonte, vamos nos concentrar em encontrar a ninfa está bem?! – Will estava disposto a acabar como toda aquela conversa que o fazia sentir um pesar medonho.

- Se você assim desejar. – Bootstrap suspirou. – Vou dar as ordens aos marujos e checar as coordenadas no mapa!

Quando Bootstrap se afastou, Will começou a se perder em devaneios.

- Ela sempre me amou! Ela sempre me amou! – ele repetia em voz alta, como se estivesse um sonho. – Ela ainda me ama! – inconscientemente ele repetia isso como se fosse uma oração, como se tentasse se convencer disso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Pérola...

Tia Dalma sorriu. Jack fez cara de desgosto.

A bússola não estava mais louca. Tia já esperava por isso. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela sabia que Jack, mesmo que negasse, agora finalmente sabia o que queria e parecia estar disposto a lutar com Will por isso.

- Viu?! – Jack largou a bússola com raiva e levantou-se. – Viu o que você queria?!

- Vi! – ela respondeu ronronando e estreitando os olhos. – Vi muito bem! – ela esboçou um sorriso malvado. Jack fez uma careta de desapontamento e desdém a ela. Ela estava ficando do mesmo jeito de quando ela foi falar da promessa na ilha dos fantasmas. Ele preferia a Tia Calypso que estava disposta a ajudá-lo.

- E agora?! – ele olhou-a de perto, analisando as feições de Tia.

- Agora preciso ir embora. – ela disse séria.

Jack gelou. Teria que dizer adeus a Elizabeth para sempre. Ficou transtornado, rondando a cabine, nervoso.

- Mas já?! É cedo Tia, fique mais um pouco! – Jack arregalou os olhos. – Preciso de mais alguns esclarecimentos, como o que diabos tem naquela ilha onde Elizabeth foi abandonada por Will, porque eu vi uns vultos lá e... – ele estava tentando ganhar tempo andando de uma lado para o outro como uma barata tonta, fazia gestos largos ao falar, no jeito Jack Sparrow de ser.

- Nada de esclarecimentos agora! – ela disse resoluta.

- Por favor Tia! – ele suplicou ajoelhando próximo à cama onde Tia Dalma permanecia sentada.

Jack tentou ser forte, mas desabou, pousando a cabeça no colo da ninfa, estava mortalmente cansado. Eles eram tão íntimos que ele se permitia demonstrar sentimentos para ela. Eram amigos desde que Jack sofreu o castigo de Cutler Beckett, e isso foi há muitos anos atrás. Tia Dalma entendia muito bem o que se passava com ele.

Apesar dos chiliques, truques e trejeitos loucos, muita maquiagem nos olhos e quinquilharias amarradas ao corpo, Jack Sparrow era humano, não era nada mais que um homem, ou melhor, não passava de um moleque travesso e mal amado.

Ela conhecia profundamente a história dele.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

O Capitão Teague Sparrow não quisera mais saber do menino Jackie após o naufrágio do Esmeralda. Teague decidiu ser um pirata assumido, antes ele era apenas um corsário que fazia suas próprias regras e não respeitava as dos outros.

Abandonou Jack num convento em Nassau, nas Bahamas. Era difícil olhar todos os dias para Jack: os olhos, os cabelos, o andar e principalmente o jeito de falar todo dengoso com as pessoas só fazia Teague lembrar de Iramaia.

Jack sofreu muito com o abandono do pai, sua família era muito unida, ele era muito amado por todos. Mas logo foi se acostumando à sua nova condição. Ajudava nas tarefas do convento como limpeza, colheita na horta da paróquia e também se aplicou nos estudos.

Queria ser um bom homem. Foi até coroinha da igreja e um dos padres lhe ensinou a tocar guitarra espanhola. As irmãs eram completamente apaixonadas por ele, sempre gentil e galante com as damas.

Quando completou 15 anos teve que deixar para sempre o convento, já que decidiu que não iria ser padre, e viu novamente a dureza do mundo. Quis sempre fazer as coisas certas, mas os bonzinhos só se dão mal.

Tornou-se marinheiro, aprendeu a amar o mar, sempre misterioso e poderoso e queria desvendar os mistérios que conhecera lendo os livros de mitologia que lia no convento. Mal lembrava de seu pai e sua mãe. O passado não interessava mais a ele, não traria nada de bom que ele quisesse. E foi querendo ajudar, que acabou por ser considerado ladrão, assassino e pirata. Os escravos que ele libertou desobedecendo às ordens da Companhia das Índias Orientais lhe custaram um preço caro demais para um pobre marinheiro que acabara de conseguir ser capitão de um navio. Foi então que ele se tornou mais orgulhoso e rebelde do que já era por natureza.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Tia sabia de seus sofrimentos, de seus traumas, medos e da promessa que fizera a si mesmo desde seu castigo: nunca amar uma mulher, nunca admitir, nem para alguém, muito menos para ele mesmo. Mas isso era inconscientemente para não ser como seu pai.

Tia sorriu finalmente, levantou a cabeça dele e pousou um beijo em cada bochecha de Jack.

Ele a olhou intrigado.

- Cuide bem dela quando ela acordar. – Tia disse simplesmente. Ele arregalou os olhos, atônito, e ficou de pé.

- Você não vai levá-la?! – ele perguntou completamente perplexo. – Agora?!

- É tudo tão confuso para mim Jack! Eu já sabia o que o destino lhe reservava, mas... – ela suspirou e levantou da cama. – Tudo muda assim, de repente, tudo o que eu sabia, ou pensava saber, não vale de nada quando o assunto é você! Eu não vou levá-la! – Tia disse resoluta e séria. – Não mais! – ela enrugou a testa com preocupação. – Nem que eu amargue o maior e mais terrível dos castigos eu não vou levá-la! Considere sua promessa quebrada e sua divida liquidada comigo!

Jack não acreditava em tudo o que estava ouvindo.

- Então eu posso ficar com ela?! Ficar com ela para sempre?!

- Você sabe que não se pode quebrar promessas com ninfas não é?!

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Estou cometendo um crime, por você! Não agüento ver um amor tão lindo como o seu ser ceifado assim do mundo! Isso não! – ela meneou a cabeça. – Mas mesmo assim, isso estava escrito na teia de seu destino, desde que você deixou Will ser o capitão do Holandês Voador, seu destino era ficar longe dela para sempre, e o dela era amargar a vida sozinha! Não entendi ainda porque tudo mudou tanto desde a última vez que o li.

- Você lê meu destino, numa teia?! – ele estranhou.

- É claro! Mas isso é um mistério, eu não vou te contar nada, nenhum mortal deve saber dessas coisas!

- Ahwwww. – disse Jack parecendo entender.

- Mas, temo que, se tudo mudou assim foi porque interferi muito na sua vida, nenhuma divindade deve fazer isso, por causa do livre arbítrio! Tenho que falar com umas pessoas agora! – ela deu um suspiro cansado. – Chega de tentar explicar coisas tão densas e complicadas para um pirata burrinho como você! – ela sorriu maliciosa e completou, vendo que ele estava sem palavras. – Preciso de um favor seu!

- Peça! – ele disse veemente. – Peça o que você quiser Tia Calypso!

- Leve-a para terra firme! Creio que William vai querer fazer algo a ela, ele não pode vê-la, ele não é mais de confiança em se tratando de Elizabeth e do fato que você e ela estão tendo um romance! – Jack estremeceu, sempre se assustava ao ouvir algo sobre seu amor com Elizabeth. Tia continuou. - Ele não pode tocar nela, pois se ele descobrir que ela está... – ela parou, era muito cedo para Jack saber disso.

- Ela está o quê?

- Digamos que ela esteja... Num estado interessante! – Tia disse de olhos arregalados com medo da reação de Jack, mas este simplesmente fez cara de quem não entendeu nada. Ela ficou grata por isso.

- Esse estado é por causa do que fizemos, digo... do que eu e ela fizemos... do amor... e... – ele tentava falar e se atrapalhava nervoso, pois falar dessas coisas com Calypso ainda era bem esquisito.

- É claro! Tem a ver, mas é bem mais grave! – Tia sorriu, ia ser divertido ver a cara de Jack quando descobrisse que nessas noites apaixonantemente quentes e sedutoras do Caribe nas quais eles se entregaram à paixão, ele acabou por engravidar Elizabeth.

- Grave? – ele se espantou. – Como assim?!

- Na hora certa você descobrirá! – ela gargalhou. – A partir daqui não te digo mais nenhuma palavra. – ela ficou séria, passou a mão na boca como se a fechasse com um lacre.

- Mas não é nada ruim não é?! – ele perguntou alarmado e ela andou na direção da porta da cabine. – Não é Tia?! – ele ficou de frente para ela, segurando-lhe os braços, ansioso por uma resposta.

Ela fez cara de brava e falou por entre os dentes:

- Tire suas mãos de mim Jack Sparrow!

- Pelo amor dos seus siris! – ele a largou e ajoelhou na frente dela, suplicando com as mãos unidas. – Não é nada de ruim não é?

Tia o olhou divertida e resolveu atiçar ainda mais a curiosidade e o medo do pirata à sua frente. O medo seria o aliado dela para fazê-lo fazer o que ela queria e o que seria bom para todos.

- Depende da perspectiva.

- Hã?! – ele pendeu a cabeça para um lado e ficou pensando no assunto.

Ela saiu e deixou a porta aberta. Os siris que sempre a acompanhavam sumiram junto com ela.

Logo a tripulação acordaria. E Elizabeth também.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack correu e foi ajeitar as velas, sozinho, enquanto os outros ainda estavam dormindo. Ela planejou fazer de tudo para que os seus tripulantes achassem que estava tudo correndo às mil maravilhas.

Pintel e Marty foram os primeiros a despertar, não estranharam nada, parecia que tinham esquecido tudo, obra de Tia, com certeza. Jack estava no timão, guiando majestosamente o Pérola Negra.

- Enfim acordaram seus miseráveis! – ele gritou logo que os viu. – Acordem logo esses belos adormecidos aí para ajudarem! – ele disse se referindo a Raguetti, Gibbs, Cotton e Barbossa. – Eu não vou ficar de babá de papagaio e macaco! Savvy? – Jack disse isso porque os animais não saíam de perto dele, o observando guiar o navio. – Muito menos de babá de navio, já que eu sou o capitão! Eu mando, vocês obedecem! Vou ver Elizabeth agora! – ele passou o timão à Pintel e desceu as escadas.

Marty já tinha conseguido acordar Cotton e Gibbs, mas Raguetti ainda resmungava algo no sono. Jack chegou perto e enfiou um dedo no olho de vidro que Elizabeth comprou para ele. O pirata deu um pulo e olhou para Jack com um medo terrível.

Os outros riram. Então Jack viu a figura de Barbossa deitado próximo à entrada do porão. Estreitando os olhos ele chegou perto, de mansinho, e deu um chute na bunda de Barbossa.

Os outros riram quando Hector levantou sobressaltado despejando maldições para todo lado. Olhando ao redor ele ficou espantado, tivera um sonho esquisito.

- O que houve aqui Jack?! – ele perguntou ainda confuso.

- Vocês preguiçosos, dormiram mais que o normal! E eu, como capitão, fiquei a guiar majestosamente meu glorioso navio e nem me dei conta que já tinha amanhecido!

- Só isso?! Só foi isso que aconteceu?! E a visita de Will?!

- Aquele eunuco desgraçado roubou o mapa da Fonte da Juventude!

- Maldição!

- Pois é! Por isso vamos a um lugar onde existem umas pessoas que podem nos ajudar a reaver o mapa! - Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Mas... há algo errado aqui! – Barbossa insistiu.

- É claro que há algo errado aqui! – disse Jack arregalando os olhos para os marujos e esboçando um sorriso debochado: vinha de piada pela frente. – Primeiramente, você deveria estar morto! – Jack gesticulava e rebolada ao redor do convés. – Segundamente, você não deveria ter roubado meu precioso Pérola pela... ah, eu nem sei mais quantas vezes você roubou meu navio! – os marujos riram. – E... terceiramente, eu deveria te mandar para a prancha! Com as mãos amarradas e te abandonar naquela ilha lembra?!

Todos arregalaram os olhos, pois a última frase Jack disse num tom sério. Quando Barbossa abriu a boca para devolver as provocações, Jack Sparrow continuou debochado.

- Mas como sou um bom homem... – pôs as mãos na cintura. – Deixo você ficar e ajudar nas tarefas aqui no navio! E até te perdôo, pois sou um bom homem! – todos voltaram a rir de Barbossa, que estava azul de ódio e espumando de raiva. – Agora, ao trabalho seus cães sarnentos!

- Jack! – gritou Barbossa. – Venha cá seu miserável! – Barbossa o puxou pelo braço e Jack fez careta uma assustada. – Calypso esteve aqui não foi?!

- O quê? – Jack ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos. – Está maluco?!

- Sinto o cheiro dela! – insistiu Barbossa.

- Cheiro de siris?! – Jack não podia perder a piada.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – gritou Barbossa e saiu pisando firme até o porão. Jack acenou para que os outros partissem.

- Para onde Jack?! – Gibbs perguntou.

- Um curso?! – Jack estava aéreo, calado.

- Aye!

- Deixe-me ver! – ele olhou para o céu. – Para nordeste! Savvy?!

- Porque vamos para lá?! – Gibbs perguntou cauteloso.

- Vamos fazer umas coisas numa ilha que fica para aquelas bandas! Vamos, ao trabalho!

Os marujos caíram na risada e foram cuidar de seus afazeres. Raguetti ficou mais um pouco ao lado de Jack e perguntou:

- A boneca ainda dorme?!

- Hã?! – Jack lembrou de Elizabeth. – Vou ver?!

- Aye!

Jack correu para a cabine. Abrindo a porta deu de cara com uma cena estranha, pelo menos para ele. Elizabeth estava debruçada na janela, vomitando.

Ele correu para ampará-la. Agarrou-a pela cintura.

- Você está bem amor? – ele perguntou preocupado, retirando os cabelos do rosto dela para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Me sinto esquisita Jack! Eu nunca senti isso!

- Você está doente?!

- Não sei! – ela disse tentando parecer forte, mas estava choramingando.

Ele a levou nos braços para a cama e a deitou.

- Onde dói amor?! – ele perguntou sentando na cama para olhá-la.

- Bem aqui! – ela pôs uma mão no ventre.

Jack gelou. Será que era o que ele estava pensando?!

Elizabeth segurou a mão dele.

Agora fazia sentido o que Tia tinha dito sobre o estado interessante de Elizabeth. Jack quase desmaiou, correu para a janela, debruçou-se sobre ela e também vomitou.


	29. Chapter 29

**Jack e Elizabeth não são meus... de verdade **

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! XDDD**

* * *

**Cap. 29**

Will viu no mapa que estavam em cima da Fonte e ordenou que o Holandês Voador fosse para as profundezas. Will estava ignorando – pela primeira vez desde que se tornou capitão – o trabalho de levar as almas dos que morrem no mar para o ouro lado. Isso era grave.

Quando já haviam descido há uma profundidade considerável, o navio foi tragado por uma fenda gigantesca que se abriu ninguém sabe como. Foi incrível, saía uma luz pálida de dentro do buraco. Os homens se assustaram, mas Will estava confiante.

Por fim, quando os marujos pensaram que se perderiam em meio a toda aquela luz que lhes ofuscava os gélidos olhos, o Holandês pareceu parar. A luz ainda era forte, mas a água escoou por algum lugar. Tudo ficou seco de repente. Como se estivessem na superfície.

Quando olharam ao redor, a luz foi diminuindo e pôde-se ver onde estavam.

Era uma caverna cinza, cheia de esqueletos ao redor. O Holandês estava encalhado no meio desses ossos. Era de uma gruta que a luz saía, e os olhos de todos focalizaram o local quase que imediatamente.

Os marujos tremeram de medo do lugar, até Bootstrap Bill estava receoso.

- Fiquem aqui! – Will ordenou. – Vou procurar a ninfa, sozinho!

- Mas Will, meu filho... – Bootstrap estava preocupado. – Você vai precisar de ajuda!

- Eu não vou me perder papai! Eu posso aparecer aqui em um segundo, basta eu querer! Tenho todos os dotes que Davy Jones tinha! – Will disse isso com uma felicidade que nem mesmo ele compreendia.

- Você não havia me dito isso! – Bootstrap olhou Will como se tivesse sido traído. – Pensei que confiava em mim William!

- Eu confio papai! – Will pousou uma mão no ombro do velho marujo. – Eu descobri há pouco tempo! E tinha tantas coisas na cabeça que esqueci de te contar! Desculpe!

- Tome cuidado Will! As ninfas são criaturas traiçoeiras! Não olhe nos olhos dela! Ela vai querer te enfeitiçar!

- Está bem papai! Não se preocupe! – Will desceu do navio e foi caminhando rapidamente em direção à abertura por onde saía a luz.

* * *

Os marujos sussurravam entre si:

- O capitão está louco! Obcecado por essa Água da Vida! – disse um marujo, tristonho.

- E eu que pensei que ele fosse diferente de Davy Jones! – disse um velho tripulante.

- Parece que é o destino de quem comanda esse navio! Uma maldição! – disse um outro. – Mas, pensem um pouco: o que se pode esperar de alguém que está semimorto e ainda mais sem coração?!

Os outros ficaram ponderando essas últimas palavras.

* * *

Will andou muito, estava numa espécie de corredor, frio, cinza e com um ar que cheirava a morte.

Mas ele não desistia. Andava, andava, andava, e apenas a luz e a força de vontade o guiavam.

Finalmente chegou ao fim do corredor de pedra. E o que viu foi muita água.

Era um rio, um rio que corria de um jeito estranho, pois corria ao contrário, de baixo para cima.

Brotava de um buraco na pedra, e ia subindo as rochas.

A água era de um tom de prata ofuscante! Parecia metal derretido, como os que Will usava na ferraria!

Andando para perto da água, Will sentiu uma presença no local. Um frio tomou conta de todo seu corpo, um medo mortal o fez pensar em correr dali, mas seu objetivo era tão importantemente forte, que ele cravou os pés no chão: não sairia dali sem conseguir o que queria!

Respirando aceleradamente, Will tomou a decisão de chamar por ela.

- Styx! Styx! Styx! – repetia isso aos gritos. – Estou aqui, pois preciso de sua poderosa ajuda! Não me ignore!

Will olhou para todos os lados e apenas uma brisa fria cruzou o lugar, esvoaçando seus longos cabelos escuros.

- Styx! – ele repetiu. – Oferecerei algo em troca! Em troca de um favor seu! E sei que você me aguardava! Não sairei daqui sem falar com você!

- Você não tem nada que eu deseje, jovem Turner! – uma linda mulher de cabelos claros e palidez cadavérica disse, enquanto saía das águas do rio. Ela vestia um manto branco, e seus olhos eram cinza, não tinham pupilas.

Will tremeu diante da visão, mas não titubeou.

- Porque diz isso?! – ele teria que dar um jeito de conseguir o que queria.

- Porque é a verdade! Você está a meio caminho da morte! Você só existe meu caro, porque um amigo seu abdicou de um sonho para não ver você morrer, ou melhor, para não deixar alguém chorando por você!

Will lembrou de Elizabeth chamando seu nome e Jack o fazendo segurar a faca para que apunhalasse o coração de Dave Jones. A ninfa continuou:

- Você não está vivo nem morto, você apenas continua! O que um zumbi como você poderia oferecer a mim? Huh?!

- A vida de alguém! – ele estreitou os olhos.

- A vida de alguém pertence a esse alguém, não a você! – ela sorriu.

- Mas eu posso fazer com que me pertença!

- Você é mais parecido com Dave do que eu imaginava!

- Eu não sou parecido com ele! Ele era mau, cruel e assassino! –Will se enraivou.

- Mas ele era um bom homem antes de arrancar seu próprio coração! Um bom homem como o que você foi um dia!

- Eu ainda sou um bom homem! – Will disse exasperado com tudo o que saía da boca da ninfa.

- Não benzinho, você ERA um homem! Você agora é o capitão do Holandês Voador, um ser sem raça que em breve será algo próximo dos peixes!

- O quê?!

- Isso está escrito! Você vai ficar como Davy Jones, com a cara de peixe! – Styx riu debochada. Will ficou pasmo. – É o destino Turner! Tudo muda a cada decisão importante! O mundo é feito de decisões! Umas erradas, outras certas, outras incompreensíveis por um tempo, mas... é assim que é!

- E esse discurso todo que você me fez é para dizer que não vai me ajudar?!

- Não! É só para você saber que aconteça o que acontecer, você não pode escapar do seu destino!

- E qual é meu destino? Comandar o Holandês até que alguém apunhale meu coração?

- Eu não sei! Fui proibida de ler na teia! As três bruxas me castigaram!

- Que bruxas?! Que teias?!

- Você não precisa entender dessas coisas! E chega de falatório inútil! Você não tem nada que eu queira! Se é que você veio pedir o que eu estou pensando!

- Eu não vim pedir a vida de volta! – Will disse resoluto, surpreendendo Styx.

- Como assim não veio pedir a vida? Para que diabos você veio até mim?! – ela estava ferozmente irritada, era horrível ficar lá aprisionada pelos próximos 100 anos sem poder interferir em nada e saber que sua irmã, Calypso, estava livre e poderosa novamente, depois de roubar Davy Jones dela e ainda lutar e acabar matando o pobre sofredor. A briga delas por Davy foi a gota d'água para a explosão da rivalidade das duas ninfas mais poderosas das águas.

- O que você veio pedir? – Styx chegou perto de Will e olhou para ele ansiosamente. – Fale criatura, não me faça perder a paciência! – ela esbravejou.

- Eu quero tornar alguém imortal! Com a água!

- O quê?

- Eu sou casado, amo a minha mulher, mas na minha condição, não podemos ficar juntos! Você sabe o que a mulher que pertence ao capitão do Holandês tem que fazer não é?

- Claro! – ela disse e estreitou os olhos. – Mas, querido bobinho, quem disse que essa água torna alguém imortal?!

- Se ela beber regularmente a água desse rio, ela não ficará jovem eternamente?!

- Você é até espertinho sabe! Mas você está errado!

- Porque diz isso?!

- Porque há uma enorme diferença entre juventude e imortalidade, seu idiota! Você quer tornar a moça imortal para que ela te espere para sempre, de dez em dez anos, por toda a eternidade não é mesmo?!

- É claro! – ele disse veemente.

- Isso é impossível para mim! Não posso tornar ninguém imortal! Posso devolver a vida, a juventude e a força, mas imortalidade só quem pode te dar é... – Styx fez careta e disse por entre os dentes, com ódio. - ... Calypso!

- Então você não pode me dar o que quero?! Nem por qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por você?!

- Você poderia me pedir a sua vida de volta! Ou um meio de consegui-la novamente! Mas imortalidade não! Mas, mesmo assim, você não pode beber dessa água, você esqueceria de tudo! Perderia a memória!

- O quê?! Maldição! – disse Will chateado. Não sabia o que fazer, seus planos e todo o trabalho que teve foram por água abaixo.

Percebendo a confusão que ia dentro dele, Styx resolveu aprontar uma com Calypso, ela usaria Will para destruir os velhos planos de sua odiada irmã.

Styx sabia que Calypso adorava um pirata chamado Jack Sparrow e que o destino dele não era dos mais previsíveis e bons, por isso sua irmã interferia na vida dele, mesmo aprisionada numa forma humana graças a um plano dela com Davy Jones. E também sabia que Will fazia parte desse destino. Sabia da historia quase toda.

* * *

As duas eram apaixonadas por Davy Jones.

Styx era mais cruel e maldosa, ao contrário de Calypso, que era justa e divertida, e graças a isso foi confiado a Calypso o segredo da eternidade e livre acesso à teia do destino. Styx teve que se contentar com o rio dos infernos cuja água devolveria a vida a qualquer um e um bando de mortos para guardar. Isso a deu mais ódio do que nunca.

Para completar a briga entre as duas, Davy escolheu Calypso. Ele se disse loucamente apaixonado por ela! Styx se revoltou e interferiu no destino pela primeira vez, por vingança.

Fez Davy pensar que havia sido traído por Calypso, fez Calypso ver que Davy havia a abandonado ao ganhar um navio poderoso, um navio pirata, e os dois amantes quebraram o compromisso e as juras de amor eterno. E esse era só o começo do sofrimento dos amantes amargurados.

Com a decepção, Calypso passou a causar problemas a todos os que navegavam. Dando trabalho a Davy Jones e irritando, matando e ferindo pessoas que nada tinham a ver com seu sofrimento, ela estava fora de qualquer controle. Mais briga entre eles causaram impactos nos mares, Calypso era muito poderosa.

Muitos e muitos anos se passaram. Mais de 200 anos para ser exato.

Davy Jones não envelheceu nem morreu graças à água da Fonte, que Styx lhe dava sempre.

Mas mesmo assim, Davy ainda amava demais Calypso, e influenciado por Styx, arrancou seu próprio coração e o encerrou num baú, o baú do homem morto, para não sofrer de amor.

Pediu a Calypso para que mantivesse o baú em segurança junto a ela, pois estava receoso das verdadeiras intenções de Styx, e ela só aceitou porque queria ter algo para barganhar com ele quando a necessidade surgisse. Mas recomeçaram a se entender. Mal sabia ela o que isso viria a significar no futuro.

Então Styx interferiu mais uma vez no destino quando Calypso intensificou o ataque aos homens do mar porque Davy ficou muitos anos sem visitá-la em Ogígia.

Ajudou – na forma de uma velha bruxa – a Corte da Irmandade Pirata e Davy a aprisionar Calypso em forma de mulher.

Tia Dalma surgiu.

Mas as bruxas descobriram o plano de Styx, que fez tudo isso só para fazer Calypso sofrer e castigaram tanto Styx quanto Davy Jones.

Styx foi aprisionada na Fonte da Juventude depois de se negar a desfazer o mal que causou, Davy Jones foi transformado num pastor de almas que deveria levar todos que morrem no mar a fazer a passagem para o outro mundo, mas Calypso se revoltou ao descobrir o plano dos dois e não aceitou mais guardar o coração de Davy por toda eternidade para ele não sucumbir aos sentimentos ruins que brotam com mais facilidade quando se está sem coração. Ela não estava se importando com nada. As três bruxas lavaram as mãos.

Davy levou e enterrou o coração, rapidamente se tornou cruel e vingativo, deixou de cumprir seu dever, causou terror nos mares.

Calypso ficou sem a maioria de seus poderes e passou a viver isolada numa ilha, esperando para conhecer alguém que seria muito importante para ela: Jack Sparrow.

Calypso esperava poder mudar o destino dele, que era tão importante quanto o seu.

* * *

- Acho que tem algo que você pode fazer por mim, para que eu te ajude a ficar com sua amada, Turner! – disse Styx maliciosa.

- O quê? O que eu poderia fazer para ficar com a minha Elizabeth?! – Will disse esperançoso.

- Está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, contanto que vocês fiquem juntos?!

- É claro! – ele falou alto e com veemência. - Qualquer coisa!

- Me faça um juramento, querido semimorto! – ela sorriu maldosa.


	30. Chapter 30

**Espero que gostem, hoje é dia do meu aniversário (22.03)... UHUUU 20 anos de sucesso nos palcos baianos, pq baiano nao nasce, estréia! ahsuhsuahsuah**

**Jack e Lizzie e os marujos de POTC não me pertencem...**

**Johnny sim! XDDD**

* * *

**Cap. 30**

O que Will iria prometer mudaria mais uma vez todo e qualquer destino que tivesse sido traçado. As bruxas que teciam o destino há tempos tinham desistido de se intrometer na vontade dos homens, principalmente depois da catástrofe que foi o castigo a Davy Jones, o qual ele não cumpriu e Styx também, que não colaborou com nada de bom depois que Calypso foi aprisionada.

Calypso estava procurando ajuda, faria qualquer coisa para ajudar Jack. Mas não foi possível, ficou terminantemente proibida – por Tetis – de se intrometer em qualquer assunto mortal novamente, sob pena de ser aprisionada na forma humana para todo o sempre. Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer senão rezar para que Jack tomasse as decisões certas, mas, como também foi terminantemente proibido porque ela não foi buscar o que Jack tinha lhe prometido – o amor dele, que era Elizabeth – ela não poderia nem falar com ele, não por um bom tempo e esse bom tempo eram anos, na verdade, 100 anos.

* * *

No cabine do Pérola...

Jack estava vomitando de nervosismo. Se o "estado interessante" de Elizabeth fosse o que ele estava pensando, ela estava grávida, ele havia feito um filho com ela, um bebê,uma criança que ele teria que criar, alimentar, educar ou deseducar e... Oh Bugger! Ele estava tremendo.

Foi a vez de Elizabeth ir ajudar. Levantando da cama e o agarrando pela cintura ela o tirou da janela.

- Você está bem Jack? – franziu a testa, preocupada, era só o que faltava Jack Sparrow adoecer.

- Claro, claro amor! – ele tentou sorrir, mas estava incrivelmente pálido.

- Não parece! – ela sorriu de volta pondo uma mão na bochecha dele. – Vá deitar, aliás, vamos deitar! – ela estreitou os olhos maliciosamente e esboçou um sorriso malvado.

Quando viu a cara dela, Jack respirou fundo e correu para lavar a boca com rum, pois esperava que ela fizesse o que ele estava pensando, ou seja, amor! Ele voltou a ficar forte na hora!

Elizabeth deitou sensualmente na cama.

Ele sorriu enquanto voltava correndo e pulou na cama como uma criança feliz, Elizabeth sabia muito bem o que ele pensava que ela estaria pensando.

Ele se aconchegou a ela, a abraçou e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ela beijou de volta, se entregando às carícias dele. O Pérola Negra balançava muito.

Os marujos trabalhavam do lado de fora da cabine não ouviam os sons que Jack e Elizabeth emitiam devido ao barulho do mar nesse dia, o mar estava revolto e cheio de espuma.

Ficaram sem fôlego e quebraram o beijo. Jack sorria contente, eram nessas horas que ele poderia esquecer todos os problemas, o medo, as angústias e tudo de ruim que sabia que teria que enfrentar, ele tinha em seus braços tudo o que realmente lhe importava.

Elizabeth sorriu para ele, mas depois ficou séria, olhou para ele e disparou:

- O que Will queria Jack?

Jack não esperava por isso, foi um susto.

- Venha aqui Lizzie Luv! – ele a chamou carinhosamente e tentando mudar de assunto, ele não poderia dizer tudo a ela, era tudo muito estranho, confusamente assustador, várias versões da mesma história, e nenhuma previa felicidade para eles. Ele não sabia por onde começar, então decidiu não começar.

- Nem venha com Lizzie Luv pro meu lado Jack Sparrow! – ela sentou. – Will veio aqui?! Porque o Holandês Voador não aparece à toa, muito menos em plena manhã de Natal, ainda mais no meio de um ataque contra Tortuga! É muita coincidência! E coincidências não existem! – ela afirmou categoricamente.

Jack se sentou e ficou sério, teria que mentir para ela, não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso, mas nessa altura dos acontecimentos, tudo era diferente entre eles, tudo. Eles eram amantes! E isso seria milhões de vezes mais excitante se ele não tivesse que correr de um marido traído, ou melhor, de um Touro Zumbi que estava cheio de escamas e raiva, e que era o capitão do navio mais temido do mundo, e se ele não tivesse prometido o amor, ou melhor, sua amada, a uma ninfa imortal que ainda por cima era sua amiga e confidente, quase irmã!

- Oh Bugger! – ele suspirou e começou a tentar inventar uma estória que enganasse Elizabeth.

- Fala Jack! Você está me deixando nervosa! – disse Elizabeth impaciente.

- Lizzie... – começou Jack e franziu a testa. – Ele não veio aqui por você... por sua causa... – gaguejou. –... eu nem sei por que diabos ele apareceu, acho que foi apenas para amedrontar os nossos inimigos, ou... eu sei lá!

- Como assim "eu sei lá"?! Ele não veio aqui falar com você?! – ela estranhou, tinha algo errado com Jack, ele parecia preocupado com algo. Ela estreitou os olhos.

- É claro que não!

- Jura?! – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É claro Elizabeth! – ele falou mais sério e firme. Isso a intrigou, principalmente porque ele a chamou de Elizabeth, e não de Lizzie.

- Eu não acredito em você Jack! Você está mentindo para mim? – ela perguntou cautelosa, teria que arrancar algo verdadeiro e convincente.

- Eu não estou mentindo para você queridinha!

- Então porque você estava gaguejando enquanto falava, e porque você ficou nervoso quando me viu vomitando e logo depois foi vomitar também? Hã? – Jack estava desconfortável com toda aquela conversa e foi saindo de fininho da cama. – Me fala! – Elizabeth exclamou sem paciência alguma.

- Porque eu fiquei preocupado com você... e... porquê?! – ele se exasperou. –Não posso mais me preocupar com você, ficar nervoso porque você se sentiu mal?!

- Não fuja do assunto! – ela estava ficando irritada, tinha certeza que Jack escondia algo dela, e alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que era algo grave. – Você não se sentiu mal por preocupação! Foi outra coisa! Dor na consciência? Ou pior?

- Do que diabos você está falando donzela assassina? – ele precisava escapar, e levantou da cama. – O que você quer de mim mulher?

- Quero que você me diga o que você esconde Jack! Porque houve algo muito esquisito aqui não foi?! Já é dia, aliás, é manhã, e eu me lembro que o céu estava escuro na hora do ataque e não creio que dormi apenas algumas horas!

Jack ouvia atentamente. Elizabeth parecia ter completa noção do tempo, mesmo tendo ficado desacordada por quase um dia inteiro.

- Eu olhei pela a janela e vi, pela posição do sol que estamos indo para o nordeste do Caribe! Estamos longe de Tortuga não é?!

- É benzinho! – ele disse desdenhando do conhecimento náutico de Elizabeth.

- Então estamos navegando há muito tempo? Porque você não me acordou? Hã?! – ela levantou da cama também e foi para perto dele.

- Porque você não quis acordar! – ele começaria a inventar mais e mais coisas e nada de verdade para ela. Se a verdade já era assustadoramente horrível para ele, um pirata experiente e acostumado a ver de tudo, imagina para ela, uma pobre moça que não viu nem a metade de tudo o que é ruim e que pode acontecer a um ser humano. Ele continuou. – Eu te chamava, tentava te acordar, e tudo o que você fazia era resmungar "só mais um pouquinho Jack" ou então "me deixa dormir pirata idiota" e por aí vai!

Ela parou para avaliar as palavras dele, realmente fazia sentido, ela estava com sono ainda. E tivera um sonho tão lindo, o primeiro sonho lindo que tivera após muito tempo de noites sem sonhos, apenas pesadelos e corações batendo irritantemente sem parar.

Ela franziu a testa e olhou para ele tristonha, faria drama pra ver se ele lhe contava algo – ela não engolia que Will tinha ido embora sem falar com Jack.

- Eu só sinto algo estranho Jack! Como se você estivesse mentindo pra mim!

- Eu não estou mentindo para você Lizzie! – sim, ele estava mentindo, mas não somente isso, ele estava omitindo 99 de tudo o que ouvira de Will e Tia Dalma.

- Mas... – ela iria começar a ladainha toda novamente.

- Mas nada! – ele disse sério e resolveu que agora era a vez dele de fazer as perguntas. – Você está enjoada Elizabeth?

- Como assim enjoada? – ela estranhou o rumo da conversa dele.

- Enjoada, não digo na personalidade, porque você é enjoada por natureza! – ele fez piada e ela fechou a cara para ele. – Eu falo de mal estar, dor de barriga, tontura, qualquer outra coisa que tenha feito você vomitar!

- Acho que é o balanço do mar!

- Balanço do mar? – ele estreitou os olhos e chegou perto dela. – Você nunca teve enjôos enquanto navegou comigo!

- Deve ter sido o nervosismo ora! Eu tomei um susto quando vi o Holandês! Poucos minutos depois eu senti uma dor forte na cabeça e não lembro mais de nada até a hora que eu acordei com barulhos vindos do convés e quando fui me levantar, senti algo na minha barriga, fiquei tonta e simplesmente vomitei pela janela!

- Lizzie... – pelo menos a desconfiança sobre uma suposta gravidez ele teria que falar abertamente com ela, se ele não fizesse isso, da próxima vez que ela vomitasse, os marujos desconfiariam – eles eram burros, mas entendiam muito bem de mulheres grávidas – e Jack estaria frito!

- O quê?!

- Você agora é... bem... depois que fizemos amor... você... – ele suspirou e ela o olhou desconfiada. – Bem, eu te ensinei como se fazem os bebês e...

Ela se assustou.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso Jack? – Elizabeth sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Lizzie, uma mulher linda como você, quando se entrega a um homem incrivelmente ardente como eu... quer dizer...

- Pare de gaguejar e fazer gracinhas! Onde você quer chagar com essa conversa toda?!

- Eu desconfio que você esteja esperando um bebê!

- O QUÊ? – ela gritou. Os marujos de lá de fora se assustaram e bateram na porta da cabine.

- Está tudo bem aí Capitão? – perguntou Marty.

Ninguém o respondeu, simplesmente a porta se abriu e rapidamente uma Elizabeth furiosa saiu de lá berrando maldições a Jack Sparrow. Ela ainda vestia apenas roupas de baixo e o espartilho preto.

- Vá para o inferno com suas desconfianças idiotas! – ela gritava irritada, os outros a olhavam com medo e Jack saiu da cabine para ir atrás dela.

- Lizzie...

- Nem me venha com seus joguinhos de sedução, seu Don Juan de quinta categoria! - ela falou por entre os dentes, mas depois suspirou e disse com um suspiro. - Isso não é possível Jack! Você está ficando louco! – as duas últimas frases ela se referiam à desconfiança dele sobre uma suposta gravidez, e somente Jack entendeu.

Os outros ficaram com cara de paisagem.

- Elizabeth Swann! – gritou Jack a agarrando pelo braço. – Você quer gritar aos quatro ventos que eu suspeito que você está... – ele se calou quando percebeu que todos os marujos tinham parado suas tarefas e corrido para perto deles afim de ouvir melhor a conversa.

- Não é possível isso Jack! Pelo amor de Deus! Foi a primeira vez!

- Isso não tem muita importância sabia queridinha? E não foi uma vez só! – ele esboçou um sorriso malicioso, mas depois voltou a ficar sério, franziu a testa e olhou para ela, com um olhar cortante para ver se a fazia calar a boca.

- Você não sabe de nada sobre dessas coisas de mulher, queridinho! – ela desdenhou, estava tremendo, transtornada. Ela era uma mulher casada, havia perdido sua virgindade com um homem que não era seu marido e agora suspeita de gravidez? Era demais para ela.

- O que foi afinal "a primeira vez" e o que são essas "coisas de mulher" das quais Jack não sabe Elizabeth? – perguntou Barbossa finalmente se intrometendo na conversa – foi o único que teve coragem – os outros não estavam apreciando muito o bate-boca entre Jack e Elizabeth, algo de ruim sairia dali, eles tinham certeza.

- Nada da sua conta Barbossa! – ela o olhou com raiva e saiu pisando firme no chão, Jack tentou segurá-la, mas ela lhe deu um tapa na mão e foi para a cabine. Mas antes de se trancar gritou:

- Ao trabalho marujos! A todo pano para qualquer lugar! E nem chegue perto dessa cabine Capitão Jack Sparrow!

- Eu sou o capitão... – correu Jack, naquele andar rebolado, disposto a não deixar que ela se trancasse novamente, estava com medo de que ela adormecesse ou saísse de lá estranha. – Nem pense em se trancar amorzinho! – ele gritou quando a ouviu quebrar uma garrafa dentro da cabine.

- Vá pro inferno seu imbecil! Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? – ela estava choramingando.

Barbossa e os outros correram para ouvir novamente e Jack os afugentou:

- Saiam daqui! Obedeçam às ordens dela! Vão guiar o navio!

- Mas Jack, devemos seguir o curso que você nos deu?!

- Curso?! Que curso?! Ah, qual foi o curso mesmo? – Jack franziu a testa, pôs o dedo indicador no queixo e ficou tentando lembrar.

Os marujos arregalaram os olhos, Jack nem lembrava mais do que tinha falado. Havia algo errado com ele. Aliás, havia muita coisa errada. Eles só lembravam da visita de Will e depois disso, mais nada. E agora esse curso maluco de Jack, do qual ele mesmo não lembrava.

- Ah é! Devemos ir para o nordeste, para as Bahamas! – Jack disse finalmente lembrando o curso.

- Bahamas?! – exclamaram todos.

- Sim, Bahamas. Algum problema? – Jack estava sem paciência.

A porta da cabine se abriu e Elizabeth pôs a cabeça para fora e perguntou:

- Porquê para as Bahamas Jack?! – estava intrigada.

- Vamos para as Bahamas, pronto e acabou! – ele disse resoluto e ficou sério.

- Mas as Bahamas não ficam no nordeste, pelo menos não no nordeste do curso que o Pérola tomou e... – disse Gibbs.

- Eu sei! Oh Bugger! Que monte de perguntas inúteis! – Jack disse saindo de perto da porta, mas lançou um olhar penetrante para Elizabeth, que ficou sem graça na hora e fechou a porta. Aquele olhar disse tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento:

Ela poderia confiar nele. Apesar do que Jack pudesse fazer, ela tinha certeza que nunca seria para o mal dela, pelo menos não de propósito.

Jack falava como se todos que estivessem ao seu redor fossem um bando de dementes, ele estava inventando a história toda na hora, nem ele sabia que direção tomar, por isso foi improvisando.

Ele continuou:

- Vamos para o nordeste para não precisarmos passar pelo meio de todas aquelas ilhas savvy?! Não quero que nos vejam! Por isso vamos para o oceano Atlântico e daremos a volta, longe do Caribe! Entenderam agora meu engenhoso curso?

- Aye Capitão! – disse Gibbs e saiu para fazer seu serviço.

Finalmente todos entenderam o que Jack queria dizer com nordeste, para uma ilha pelas bandas de lá. Essa ilha devia fazer parte das Bahamas! Adorável refúgio pirata, que já foi melhor em outros tempos.

Barbossa chegou perto de Jack e o puxou para um canto longe dos outros.

- O que diabos está acontecendo?

- Nada que você precise saber seu zumbi! – Jack lhe mostrou a língua.

- Olha, eu não sou zumbi, estou bem vivo para te espancar se você não me contar tudo o que está acontecendo! E os marujos vão amar saber que você consumou um casamento que não era seu e...

- Cale a boca Hector! – pediu Jack. – Eu vou te contar tudo, mas quando eu entender direito o que está acontecendo!

- Nem me venha com essa! – Barbossa exigiu. – Desembuche logo!

Jack abaixou a voz e falou num sussurro.

- São várias versões da mesma história e eu não sei em quem acreditar!

- Várias versões? – Barbossa estreitou os olhos. – Mas Calypso veio aqui não foi?! Os outros não lembram de nada, mas eu lembro de tudo, pelo menos antes de eu cair no sono e ser "gentilmente" acordado por você! – ele estava sussurrando também.

- Aye! – Jack esboçou um sorriso, mas logo depois ficou sério. – Ela me contou várias coisas e... ela não vai mais levar Elizabeth daqui, e... o nosso problema é Will!

- Will?! Ah! Pelo que ele fez com você imagino que ele esteja ficando igual a Davy Jones não é?

- Isso eu não sei... quer dizer, eu suspeito mas... não tenho certeza de muita coisa ainda!

- Quando ele for à ilha onde abandonou Elizabeth e descobrir que ela não está mais lá e que o traiu com você Jack... eu não quero estar na sua pele, aliás, eu nem quero estar perto!

- Então pegue o bote e suma daqui! – Jack se exasperou.

- Eu não vou abandoná-la! Ela merece minha ajuda! Ela, não você! Eu e ela ficamos muito amigos durante a viagem à Singapura sabia?!

- Ah é? – Jack desdenhou.

- É! – Barbossa sorriu. – E agora me conte o resto da história!

- Tia suspeita que Will vá fazer um trato com uma outra ninfa, a Styx!

- STYX?! – gritou Barbossa.

- Fale baixo homem! – Jack o beliscou.

Os outros os olharam intrigados, estavam trabalhando, mas também queriam ouvir o que os dois capitães conversavam.

- Sim, sim! Mas... Styx é inimiga declarada de Calypso, e guarda o rio dos infernos, pelo que eu saiba e...

- Foi aprisionada na Fonte da Juventude, onde fica a Água da Vida, que é a que corre nesse rio dos infernos, porque ajudou os piratas a aprisionar Calypso e Will vai até ela para pedir a vida dele de volta! Eu acho! E de nada nos adianta ir à procura da tal bruxa de Ikaria, no Egeu, pois ela é a Styx disfarçada!

- O QUÊ?! – Barbossa gritou de novo.

- Quer outro beliscão? – perguntou Jack estreitando os olhos. – Se a cada coisa que eu te disser você fazer esse escândalo todo, é melhor chamar os outros logo e contar tudo!

- Não! Desculpe, mas dessa eu não sabia! – disse Barbossa de olhos arregalados.

- Ninguém sabia! E eu não sei o que acontecerá se Will deixar de ser o capitão do Holandês Voador sem que alguém apunhale seu coração!

- Minha Nossa Senhora! Imagina o que acontecerá com todas aquelas almas se ficarem sem rumo!

- Eu não quero nem pensar nisso! – disse Jack lembrando da visão de sua mãe, ele ainda descobriria o que diabos tinha naquela ilha onde encontrou Elizabeth.

- Então teremos que impedir Will de ir à fonte?

- Suspeito que ele já esteja lá! Tia disse que a fonte fica submersa, mesmo se quiséssemos chegar lá, teríamos que ser peixes para ir às profundezas!

- Maldição!

- Vamos proteger Elizabeth, deixá-la em terra firme para que ele não possa realizar seu plano por completo! Aí teremos algo para barganhar com ele, o que dará tempo para encontrar um jeito de pará-lo!

- Sim Jack! E salvar nossa pele também, pois se Will descobrir o que houve entre você e Elizabeth e se ele se tornar mau como Davy... estamos perdidos! Teremos que encontrar o coração dele! E rápido!

- É! Mas primeiro temos que deixar Elizabeth em terra firme! O resto, a gente dá um jeito!

-Aye! Depois quero saber o restante da história, porque sei que você ainda esconde muita coisa! – Barbossa estreitou os olhos.

- Está bem, está bem! – Jack fingiu concordar. – Mas depois, bem depois!

Barbossa assentiu a cabeça e foi para o timão. Jack foi importunar Elizabeth na cabine.

* * *

- Lizzie! Abra essa porta! Preciso pegar as cartas de curso ou nos perderemos!

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, ele gelou, mas a voz estranha dela soou como música aos ouvidos dele quando ela falou:

- Use sua bússola seu imbecil! – ela disse brava. – E você está errado sobre mim! Eu não estou... eu não estou isso aí que você falou que suspeita! Pirata idiota!

- Deixe-me entrar Lizzie! – a bússola dele só apontaria para a cabine se ele ousasse olhar.

- Não! – ela disse resoluta. – Eu só saio daqui quando eu quiser! E agora me deixe em paz!

Ele teve que a deixar. Ela precisava de tempo para digerir as suspeitas dele, era realmente assustador, tanto para ela quanto para ele.

Ele teria que se virar se orientando pelo sol e pelas estrelas, pelo menos enquanto que ela não o deixava entrar na cabine.

* * *

Na cabine...

Elizabeth estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

Era cedo demais, pensou ela, para que um simples enjôo fosse motivo de suspeita de gravidez. Ela entendia um pouco dessas coisas – uma de suas amas havia engravidado e Elizabeth acompanhou o início da gravidez – mas o que ocorre nos meses finais desse estado da mulher ela não tinha a menor idéia, pois depois dos seus 13 anos seu pai restringiu as conversas entre ela e as mulheres do lugar e ela aceitou de boa vontade, adorava ficar entre os homens e aprender coisas legais, não só cozinhar e cuidar da casa. O governador Swann queria que sua filha não desse muita importância a essas coisas de mulher como esperar um grande amor, ter pensamentos românticos, porque ele escolheria um marido para ela.

Mas Elizabeth era rebelde demais e ele não conseguiu educá-la como queria: ela era selvagem como a mãe dela.

E agora Elizabeth era uma traidora.

Traiu Will com Jack, de novo, mas não foi só isso, se entregou de corpo e alma a um desejo que queimava dentro de seu coração desde que Jack retirou aquele espartilho para que ela pudesse respirar e a agarrou como uma forma de escapar dos soldados.

Ela, sempre orgulhosa, fingiu aborrecimento e raiva naquela ocasião, mas estava radiante e feliz, não parava de pensar no pirata mais diferente e engenhoso que ela já tinha ouvido falar e teve o imenso prazer de conhecer. Ela sempre sonhou com piratas, sempre.

E também sempre sonhou em ser arrebatada por um, pois no lugar de um príncipe encantado, ela queria um pirata.

- Melhor que um príncipe num cavalo branco, é um pirata num navio negro! – ela falou isso em voz baixa e esboçou um sorriso. Esse pirata era Jack e o navio era o Pérola Negra.

Mais uma vez a gravidez veio em sua mente. Ela tremeu de medo. Mas era cedo demais, como ela já havia pensado. Era melhor esperar mais um tempo, interrogar Jack, os marujos...

Elizabeth decidiu sair da cabine.

* * *

No convés...

Todos ficaram surpresos quando Elizabeth saiu da cabine e foi para perto de Gibbs. Ficaram conversando.

Jack estava no timão. Olhou para ela e fez uma careta de aborrecimento, quando ela ficava chateada com ele era um inferno!

Elizabeth não falou com ele por um bom tempo.

Passaram-se alguns dias, o Pérola estava no meio do Atlântico agora. Eram águas relativamente tranqüilas. O tempo estava bom.

Jack e Elizabeth estavam se evitando, se revezavam silenciosamente nas tarefas do navio, como guiar o timão, dar ordens aos marujos...

Para dormir na cabine, ela ficava a noite toda, e ele metade do dia.

Às vezes Jack se pegava olhando-a sorrir com os golfinhos que acompanhavam o Pérola. Ela era tão linda e aparentemente frágil, ele a protegeria de qualquer modo, não importava como!

E ela nem olhava para ele, pois se olhasse correria para seus braços, na frente de todos, ela não se importaria... Mas ela tinha de resistir...

Ela se sentiu enjoada durante todos esses dias, mas conseguiu esconder, pois só vomitava quando acordava.

Definitivamente isso estava a assustando. Era muito lindo imaginar um filho do Jack, ainda mais um filho dele com ela, mas e Will? E a maldita promessa de guardar o coração dele para sempre?

Elizabeth finalmente entendeu o que ocorrera consigo mesma: ela era uma verdadeira pirata, rebelde, violenta, malvadamente alegre e... traidora. Sempre procurava se safar dos problemas, o resto do mundo que fosse para as profundezas dos infernos!

De repente o tempo ficou frio, as nuvens escureceram e se fecharam, as águas do Atlântico ficaram revoltas.

Vinha uma tempestade daquelas.

- Estamos perto das Bahamas Jack! – gritou Gibbs da amurada do navio. – Para bombordo Barbossa!

- Aye! – gritou Babossa em resposta, do timão. De acordo com o mapa estavam próximos de Eleuthera.

Estava escurecendo rapidamente.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow! – disse Pintel. – Para qual ilha das Bahamas devemos ir?

- Para Nassau! – gritou Jack na porta da cabine. Estava checando suas armas.

- Mas tem muitos soldados lá capitão!

- Somente Elizabeth e eu iremos a terra! – Jack falou isso com certo pesar.

- Você vai abandoná-la? Na ilha?! – Pintel falou num sussurro, como se pronunciar essas palavras fosse algum crime.

- Fique quieto! Não me encha de perguntas que exigem respostas imediatas! Estou cheio de coisas na cabeça, e... – Jack lembrou do que havia lembrado que esqueceu. – Vocês lembram da visita de Will não é? Na qual ele me feriu?! – perguntou receoso.

- Aye Capitão! Ele levou o mapa da Fonte e tudo, agiu de modo estranho, me fez lembrar Davy Jones! – Pintel ainda falava baixinho, estava com Jack na proa do Pérola. – Todos comentaram isso!

- Vocês lembram de mais alguma coisa? – Jack temia que eles lembrassem de Calypso.

- Não! Só isso mesmo, depois você se contorcendo em seus pesadelos, a boneca adormecida, e só!

Jack suspirou aliviado, mas logo depois perguntou quase no ouvido do pirata ao seu lado.

- Elizabeth sabe da visita de Will?!

Pintel o olhou surpreso e fez uma careta de estranhamento.

- Eu esperava que você soubesse, já que... você e ela... – gaguejou. - ... agora são tão íntimos e...

- Não somos íntimos! Quer dizer...

- Não precisa dizer nada! – Pintel piscou um olho para ele. – Eu no seu lugar faria o mesmo! Ela é um sonho de tão linda e fogosa!

- O quê? – Jack ficou meio bravo com o comentário travesso.

- Desculpe capitão! Mas é a verdade!

Jack não falou nada, só ficou o olhando, estranhando o jeito de Pintel.

- Será que é tão visível assim meu romance com Elizabeth?! – pensou Jack.

- Só temo pelo o que pode acontecer se o marido dela descobrir! – disse Pintel por fim, e saiu andando depressa, quase correndo, ao ver a respiração de Jack acelerar em sinal de fúria.

* * *

No porão...

Estavam Elizabeth, Cotton, seu papagaio e Raguetti, checando as provisões. Elizabeth vivia a retribuir os sorrisos que recebia de Cotton, sempre simpático com ela.

Raguetti estava fazendo algumas perguntas a Elizabeth e vice versa.

De repente, lembrando do que Gibbs havia contado para todos os marujos sobre o que acontecia entre Jack e Elizabeth, Raguetti disparou:

- Jack te disse o que Will queria?!

- Como é que é?! Jack e Will o quê?! – ela não acreditou no que ouviu.

O papagaio de Cotton saiu voando.

- Jack te falou qual o assunto que Will veio tratar e porque levou o mapa da Fonte?!

- Como assim?! Will veio aqui?! – ela exclamou surpresa e furiosa, agarrando o pirata pela gola da camisa.

Cotton tremeu de medo e pensou quão linguarudo era Raguetti e no que aconteceria no navio a partir de agora.

- Sim capitã! Jack não contou nada?! – Raguetti não tinha a mínima noção do porquê de Jack não ter contado isso a ela, uma coisa tão importante.

- Não! – Elizabeth se enfureceu. – Mas ele vai me contar agora! – cerrou os punhos e correu para escada que dava para o convés.

Jack estava em apuros, pensaram os dois piratas que se entreolharam. Cotton deu um tapa no braço de Raguetti.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Espero que gostem do antepenúltimo capítulo dessa fic**_

_**como já foi dito no Yogurt, terei uma trilogia de fics! hehehe**_

_**Jack e Lizzie juntos com a turma de POTC não são meus!**_

_**O Johnny será! XDDD**_

* * *

**Cap. 31**

Assim que Elizabeth alcançou o convés ficou completamente paralisada com o que viu. Seu sangue parecia ter virado água de tão pálida e gelada que ficou.

Estava tudo meio escuro, as nuvens cobriam o sol e o mar estava revolto.

- Will? – ela disse finalmente saindo das sombras.

Ele se virou rapidamente.

- Elizabeth! – Will correu para ela e a abraçou forte, forte demais.

Ela retribuiu o abraço, sentia saudades dele, apesar de tudo, ainda o amava. Ele era o irmão que ela não teve. Mas o abraço estava a sufocando e ele estava gelado e completamente diferente, com cabelos compridos, olhos profundamente escuros.

- Will... – ela começou, estava tão assustada que sua visão só captava Will, mas ele a interrompeu com um beijo furiosamente apaixonado. Jack cerrou os punhos e fez uma careta de nojo:

- Como aquele maldito cruzamento de peixe com touro ousa tocar nela? – pensou Jack furioso.

Elizabeth tentou, mas não conseguiu retribuir e ele se afastou bruscamente, o estranhamento era visível.

Elizabeth desviou o olhar e viu Jack e os marujos do Pérola reféns dos homens do Holandês Voador. Todos tinham uma faca apontada para a garganta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Will? – ela estava confusa e amedrontada. Logo Cotton e Raguetti subiram ao convés e também foram rendidos.

- Jack, esse maldito pirata mentiroso, quis me enganar! E você, está onde não deveria Elizabeth Turner! – Will disse com raiva e apertou o braço dela quando ela tremeu ao som do seu nome de casada. Ele estava imaginando o que acontecera entre Elizabeth e Jack enquanto estiveram juntos no Pérola, e o pensamento não foi dos melhores, sua cabeça doeu.

- Como assim? – Elizabeth não estava entendendo a reação malévola de Will.

- Eu esperava que você me disesse Senhora Turner! Afinal de contas você está aqui no navio desde antes do Natal, pelo que eu soube!

- Quem te disse isso?! – ela estava com medo. – Solte Jack e os outros, agora William!

- Quem é você para me dar ordens Elizabeth? – ele gritou.

Jack tentou ir para onde estavam, a fim de protegê-la, mas o marujo do Holandês estreitou ainda mais a proximidade entre sua faca e a garganta de Jack.

Os marujos do Pérola estavam tremendo, até Gibbs e Barbossa estavam apreensivos, estavam em grandes apuros novamente. Todos sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, mas eles não esperavam que fosse tão cedo.

O ano novo já tinha chegado, mas eles nem se deram conta.

Elizabeth sentiu uma dor terrível ao ver Will bravo e maldoso. Com certeza ele deveria desconfiar dela, tempos atrás, no fim do mundo, ele tinha acreditado que ela estava apaixonada por Jack, e isso o afetou tão profundamente que quase destruiu o relacionamento entre eles.

- Por quê está agindo dessa forma Will? Por quê todos os nossos amigos estão sendo ameaçados?! – Elizabeth disse altiva, tentando recuperar o orgulho que estava enfraquecido pela possibilidade de Will fazer mal a alguém.

- Você pensa que eu sou algum idiota?! Eles não são meus amigos! – disse Will segurando o braço dela e o apertando com raiva. – Todos estão conspirando contra mim! E você deveria estar na ilha na qual te deixei! Mas imagino porquê e com quem você saiu, meu amor! – ele disse a última frase por entre os dentes.

- Will... – Elizabeth começou, chocada.

- Espero que meu coração esteja em segurança! – ele estreitou os olhos.

- É claro que está, está na ilha! – ela choramingou. – Solte eles Will!

- Cale a boca! – ele gritou na cara dela, estava perdendo o controle.

- Hey seu zumbi eunuco! – gritou Jack, que não agüentava mais ficar quieto enquanto Will destratava Elizabeth. A faca do marujo que o ameaçava fez um pequeno corte em sua garganta, e o sangue escorreu.

- O quê?! O que você quer Sparrow?! – Will largou Elizabeth, que foi segurada por Bootstrap Bill, e correu para segurar o pescoço de Jack.

- Não imagina quanto tempo esperei para poder me vingar de você Jack Sparrow!

- Se vingar do quê?! – perguntou Jack com dificuldade.

- De você ter ficado completamente livre e VIVO... você que foi o culpado de tudo o que aconteceu! Você e sua mania de mentir e se achar mais esperto que todos ao seu redor! – Will suspirou e franziu a testa. –... e eu... eu fiquei fadado a levar almas de um lado para outro... MORTO... e sem MINHA MULHER!

- Me solte! - gritou Jack tentando se livrar do aperto das mãos de Will.

- Styx me contou muitas coisas! E agora percebo que você e Tia Dalma planejaram tudo! Para me matar e me pôr no lugar de Davy Jones para que você ficasse livre da promessa... e... – Will estava furioso, ele lembrou de Tia Dalma dizendo que via nele "um toque do destino". –... para você poder ficar com Elizabeth!

Finalmente todos os marujos estavam entendendo algo sobre tudo o que tinham passado

- Você está louco?! – perguntou Jack que finalmente se soltou do aperto de Will enquanto este vacilou, relembrando o passado.

- Eu sei que você a deseja! Desde sempre! Você com seus truques, suas piadinhas me chamando de eunuco, para me desmoralizar na frente dela! Você e sua mania de chamá-la de amor! Seus olhares! – a face de Will estava se contorcendo em dor. – E eu não esqueço a noite que você passou com ela abandonado naquela maldita ilha!

- Pare com isso Will! – gritou Elizabeth, ela não imaginava que Will havia percebido todos os sinais da paixão de Jack. – Me solte Bootstrap!

- Não posso Elizabeth, me perdoe! – disse Bootstrap triste, ele não concordava com o que Will estava fazendo.

- Essas escamas devem ter afetado seu juízo William! – Jack tentou brincar.

- Não Jack! Chega de mentiras e piadas sem graça! De Davy Jones você escapou, mas de mim não escapará! Já que não vivo mais, nem poderei viver, pois Styx não pode me ressuscitar – se eu beber a Água da Vida perderei a memória porque sou semimorto – e também sei que sua querida amiguinha Calypso não me ajudará em nada, farei você sofrer profundamente, destruirei tudo o que lhe é caro!

Jack tomou fôlego, ele teria que pronunciar palavras que poderiam o desmoralizar e destruir toda a imagem de pirata destemido que ele achava que tinha, e expor seus sentimentos – ele imaginava muito bem o que Will queria dizer com aquelas palavras – Will iria machucar Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth me é muito cara! – ele disse e esperou a reação de todos.

Alguns marujos do Holandês ficaram perplexos, mas para o restante isso não era nenhuma novidade.

- Disso eu já sabia idiota! – disse Will com raiva, agora ele tinha a certeza de que Jack desejava Elizabeth. – Mas como eu ia dizendo... não posso mais viver, mas posso existir por toda a eternidade! – ele agora esboçava um sorriso malvado. – E como Calypso não me ajudará... terei que dar meu jeito! – Will riu e olhou para Elizabeth.

O jeito que Will disse esse "terei que dar meu jeito" enviou calafrios à espinha de Jack.

* * *

Se Will não pode beber da água da fonte, o que será que ele quer agora?

Jack estava confuso, achava que Will queria a vida de volta para poder ficar com Elizabeth, mas tudo era completamente diferente do imaginado.

* * *

- O que você... quis dizer com isso? Will... – começou Jack, mas Will o interrompeu gritando.

- Vamos homens! Vamos terminar logo com isso!

- Terminar com o quê? Do que diabos você está falando Will? – Elizabeth gritou, ainda estava presa nos braços de Boostrap Bill.

- Calada Elizabeth Turner! – Will se virou para ela com fogo nos olhos. – Mais tarde conversaremos... à sós!

- O quê?! – disse ela boquiaberta.

- Nem pense em fazer isso William! – gritou Jack alterado, ficou frente a frente com Will e seu tom de voz era de desafio. – Você não vai levá-la daqui!

- Não vou?! – Will debochou e riu na cara de Jack.

Mas Jack não estava em condições de competir com a tripulação inteira do Holandês Voador. Como Jack, Gibbs, Barbossa, Raguetti, Pintel, Cotton, Marty – o anão – e o macaco e o papagaio poderiam vencer mais de 20 homens?

A cabeça de Jack parecia que ia explodir, tentava pensar rápido, tentava encontrar um modo, bolar um plano para tirá-lo dessa enrascada. Ele estava tão perto de Nassau, tão perto de deixar Elizabeth em segurança, em terra firme...

Ele se sentia profundamente arrasado... Will iria levá-la dali, tiraria sua donzela assassina de seu alcance... do alcance de suas mãos, de suas carícias. Não poderia mais vê-la sorrir e iluminar o mundo com seu jeito sapeca, não poderia sentir seu cheiro, não poderia mais beijá-la, fazer amor com ela e ahhhh! Jack estava desesperado.

- Por favor Will... – Jack suplicou. – Você está se precipitando menino! Eu não... – gaguejou –... eu não fiz nada de mais com Elizabeth, eu... eu fui parar por acidente na ilha onde ela estava... – mas Jack foi se enfurecendo ao lembrar das condições de Elizabeth na ilha. –... ela estava passando fome, frio, sozinha e abandonada, quase louca e bêbada! – gritou, mas logo amenizou o tom de voz, de nada adiantaria irritar mais Will, pelo menos não agora. –... e eu não poderia deixar uma amiga tão querida, mulher de um amigo tão querido, definhar até a morte! Savvy?! – Jack lhe sorriu fracamente.

- Deixe de falar besteiras meu maldito! – Will lhe deu um soco no estômago, Jack caiu no mesmo instante. Seu sorriso sumiu, e deu lugar a dor.

- NÃOOO! Jack! – Elizabeth gritou em dor, sentiu como se também tivesse sido atingida pelo golpe.

Todos os que estavam presentes de surpreenderam e tiveram pena de Jack, que gemia de dor no chão.

- Capitão! Capitão! – gritavam os marujos do Pérola.

- Calados seus miseráveis! – gritou Will com raiva e sua voz profunda congelou a todos. – De nada adiantará suas lorotas Jack Sparrow! Agora sei de todo o plano de Calypso, de sua conspiração contra mim!

Quase ninguém entendia porque Calypso e Styx estavam envolvidas nisso.

- Styx é uma traidora Will! Ela é uma mentirosa, o que quer que ela tenha dito é mentira! – disse Jack com dificuldades, lágrimas molhavam as bochechas de Elizabeth ao ver Jack tão humilhado, por sua causa.

Jack continuou. – Ela só quer o mal de Calypso, e não importa quem ela tenha que usar, ela quer causar dor, não deixe que isso aconteça com você bravo William!

- Não quero mais ouvir sua voz irritante Jack! – Will o ignorou. – Vamos embora homens!

Os marujos do Holandês já estavam começando a temer Will, como temiam a Davy Jones.

Will caminhou até Bootstrap e Elizabeth.

- Venha minha linda esposa! – Will agarrou Elizabeth pela cintura.

Ela chorava e o olhou como se não o reconhecesse.

- Por quê está fazendo tudo isso Will? – ela tentou se livrar dos braços dele.

- É melhor você ficar calada e vir comigo! – ele disse em seu ouvido. – Se não quiser que eu mande matar todos eles agora!

Ela arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

Elizabeth soluçava agora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, teria que dizer adeus a Jack Sparrow, ao homem que ama.

Ela não tinha mais voz, estava rouca de tanto gritar, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o porquê do doce William que ela conhecera ter se transformado numa cópia de Davy Jones!

Ela não queria acreditar que o pobre capitão que conduzisse o Holandês Voador teria que ficar – inevitavelmente – cruel.

Jack a olhou profundamente, ela não poderia desistir de lutar.

- Lizzie! – ele levantou e foi logo agarrado por um tripulante do Holandês. – Me largue seu desgraçado! – ele gritou na cara do homem. – Não vá! Não a leve William! Seja lá para onde você vai!

- Vá para o inferno Jack! – Will gritou em resposta. – E agradeça aos céus por eu não matá-lo junto com seus tripulantes agora mesmo! Vou levar Elizabeth comigo, e não te interessa o que faço com ela!

Elizabeth estava aérea, ia perdendo as forças de tão chocada que estava. Parecia hipnotizada. Várias coisas a atormentavam, a perda da virgindade com Jack, seu romance, a traição a Will, e principalmente, a assustadora suspeita de gravidez – era cedo demais, ela bem sabia – mas isso era sua principal fonte de medo.

O que acontecerá a ela quando Will descobrir que ela se entregou a Jack?

Ou melhor, o que acontecerá a ambos quando Will descobrir que fizeram amor e, além disso, Jack provavelmente fez um filho nela?

- Me salve Jack! – ela sussurrou enquanto Will a puxava para a amurada. – Não me abandone... – ela disse fracamente, num murmúrio quase inaudível, rouca, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, estava quase desfalecendo, de repente algo parecia sugar sua vida.

Jack a olhou nos olhos e franziu a testa com pesar.

- Lizzie... – ele murmurou enquanto ela passava por perto e a olhou, com um daqueles olhares que enfureceriam qualquer marido que visse um homem a olhar sua mulher daquela forma e que derreteriam o coração de qualquer dama.

- Você ainda pede para ele te salvar, bem na minha cara Elizabeth! – exclamou Will que a arrancou do Pérola com violência.

- NÃO! Não faça isso William! – gritou Jack, estava ficando com um ódio mortal de Will. – Lizzie!

Will se regozijou no convés do Holandês Voador, Elizabeth estava desacordada em seus braços.

Finalmente o marujo soltou Jack, e os outros libertaram o restante.

Saíram do Pérola Negra e Jack subiu até a popa do navio, tentou pular para buscá-la, mas Barbossa e Gibbs o seguraram.

- Agora não Jack! – disse Barbossa sério.

* * *

Will o viu e gargalhou.

- Você jamais voltará a pôr seus malditos olhos nela!

- Isso é o que veremos seu zumbi eunuco! E CHIFRUDO! – Jack gritou de ódio. – Vou matar você seu peixe dos infernos! Eu juro!

Will continuou a gargalhar, finalmente realizaria o seu acordo com Styx.

Ninguém jamais tinha visto Jack tão furioso quanto nesse dia.

* * *

No Holandês...

Elizabeth estava desmaiada, algo estava a enfraquecendo e Will a pôs na cama de sua cabine. Estava tudo molhado e o frio dentro e fora era cortante. Ela tremia e Will por um momento sentiu pena dela, mas logo lembrou dela se derretendo com o olhar de Jack e se enfureceu.

- Você vai ficar comigo Elizabeth, para todo o sempre! E nunca mais deixarei você e Jack se olharem novamente! Nunca! – Will disse enquanto se abaixava para depositar um beijo nos lábios inertes dela e depois sorriu.

Em breve chegariam à Fossa das Marianas onde Will encontraria um novo amigo.

Fora dali, no porão do Holandês, um marujo acorrentado estava tentando fugir, ele fora muito importante em vida, mas agora, teria que servir a Will por 100 anos... ele não temia a morte, pelo menos ele acreditava que não temia, mas antes de morrer, os gritos de uma moça o fizeram tremer de medo... medo do que aconteceria com ela agora que estava sozinha no mundo... queria protegê-la, vê-la outra vez. E agora que estava tão perto de realizar seu desejo, o Capitão o prendeu, pois sabia que ele não ajudaria em seu maligno plano.

* * *

No Pérola...

Jack estava sério, calado, olhando para a direção na qual o Holandês Voador tinha desaparecido.

Os marujos estavam preocupados com ele.

- Eu nunca tinha visto Jack tão bravo! Com tudo ele faz piadas e ri, mas hoje, ele ficou transtornado! – disse Gibbs para os outros.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer! – disse Barbossa desolado. – Creio que o que acabou de nos acontecer não estava nos planos de ninguém... nem dos deuses!

Os outros assentiram com a cabeça, tinham medo.

O macaco Jack estava com suas mãozinhas próximas à perna direita de Jack, queria subir até o seu ombro, mas tinha medo.

Parecia que até mesmo aquele mascote amaldiçoado tinha noção do que ocorrera no Pérola.

Jack estava perdido em pensamentos, os marujos não sabiam mais para onde ir então Barbossa – que também se considera capitão do Pérola – tomou as rédeas da situação.

- De nada nos adianta ir à Nassau agora! Aliás, eu nem sei por que inferno iríamos lá! – disse Barbossa subindo até o timão. – Vamos para a antiga ilha de Tia Dalma!

O sol estava lançando seus raios por entre as nuvens, devia estar um pôr do sol divino, mas mais uma vez eles nem podiam apreciá-lo.

Finalmente Jack saiu de seus devaneios e se virou para Barbossa, e assustou a todos os que viram seus olhos.

Os lindíssimos olhos negros de Jack estavam sem brilho algum, apesar da fraca luz do sol que se projetava além das nuvens.

- Porquê a ilha de Tia? – disse Jack e sua voz estava falhando.

- Porque tem algumas coisas lá que nos podem ser úteis!

- Mas... aquele touro desgraçado me disse umas coisas sobre a ilha atualmente, disse que não encontrou nada a não ser cadáveres e pessoas estranhas! – disse Jack e o sangue lhe subiu às bochechas, estava com raiva só em lembrar de Will.

- Você acredita no que ele disse Jack? – perguntou Barbossa estreitando os olhos.

Jack o olhou por um momento e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não Barbossa! Ele mente mais do que eu! O que é uma façanha e tanto! – disse Jack com um sorriso meio sem graça e pousou uma mão no ombro de Barbossa enquanto passava por este. – Guie o navio para onde quiser.

Viu Gibbs e deu-lhe um tapinha no braço e saiu de perto do timão.

Barbossa estava com um fio angústia. Nunca esperou ver Jack assim, em dor, e também nunca pensou que sentiria pena dele e um desejo de ajudá-lo.

- Vou ajudar Elizabeth, que merece, e não esse idiota metido a gênio! – disse para si mesmo.

* * *

Jack foi descendo as escadas e se deparou com o olhar de pesar do restante da tripulação.

- O que foi? – disse ele mortalmente irritado com a compaixão que via estampada na face suja dos piratas a sua frente. – Nunca me viram?!

- Nada capitão! Nada! – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou para a cabine agora, e que absolutamente ninguém me importune! – disse quase gritando. – Preciso pensar, SAVVY?!

- Aye! Aye! – os marujos pareciam um coral, falando as mesmas coisas, ao mesmo tempo.

Jack entrou e fechou a porta da cabine com um estalido seco.

Barbossa começou a virar o navio em direção à ilha de Tia Dalma.


	32. Chapter 32

**Oi Genteeeeeeeeeeee**

**Penúltimo capítulo dessa aventura bem louca que essa doida aqui escreve pra vocês!**

**A galera de POTC é da Disney...**

**Mas o Mickey é meu amigo e deixa eu me divertir com eles. XDDD**

**Breve o Grand Finale, que não é tão Finale assim.**

* * *

**Cap. 32**

Elizabeth estava se afogando, depois do que Will fez com ela – a prendeu no Holandês e a obrigou a cumprir suas obrigações de esposa – ela tinha conseguido escapar da cabine e sem pensar muito, se jogou no mar, frio e escuro daquela noite sem luar.

Mas rapidamente foi cansando, por causa da força da correnteza e não conseguia mais manter sua cabeça fora da água. Algo a puxava para baixo, suas pernas ficaram paralisadas, seus braços estavam fracos, água entrava por suas narinas e finalmente a escuridão marinha a tragou de uma vez.

Ela foi afundando, afundando...

Estava consciente, de olhos abertos, apesar de não enxergar nada.

Finalmente a pressão da água venceu seu corpo e começou a esmagá-la, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos... para não abri-los nunca mais.

* * *

Pelo menos foi a sensação que ela teve...

- JACK! – Elizabeth abriu os olhos e levantou de imediato, mas caiu da cama, gritando desesperadamente.

Começou a chorar, chorava tão alto que chamou atenção dos marujos do lado de fora da cabine. Arrastava-se pelo chão tamanho o desespero.

* * *

- O que diabos o capitão está fazendo com a moça? – perguntou um jovem marujo. Os outros pararam seus afazeres e franziram a testa com pena de Elizabeth.

- Coisa boa não é, com certeza! Voltaremos a ser peixes novamente! Maldito seja nosso destino!

* * *

Mas Will estava longe dali, no porão, atormentando o prisioneiro.

E Elizabeth continuava a chorar, a sensação tinha sido muito real, real até demais. A água penetrando em seus pulmões, a sufocando, a dor da pressão da água esmagando seu corpo, não pensava em mais nada a não ser em voltar a ver Jack.

Um sonho nunca causou tanta dor como esse, nem seu sonho com o menino que era a cara de Jack e que a chamou de mamãe.

Ela arregalou os olhos, ficou paralisada pelo sentimento brutal de medo que teve.

Finalmente sentiu o peso da compreensão de tudo o que havia acontecido.

No outro sonho, ela estivera esperando por algo, em cima daquele monte em frente ao mar, e com ela estava o menino que era Jack em miniatura... o filho deles... só podia ser filho dela com Jack.

Por isso o menino a chamou de mamãe e falou com aquele jeitinho dengoso que Jack tem quando fala com ela.

Ela devia estar realmente grávida.

E por isso a dor no coração que ela sentiu quando avistou o raio de sol verde... Devia ser Will, malvado e cruel como se revelou para ela há poucas horas atrás.

Tudo agora fazia sentido, ela começou a tragar o ar com dificuldade, sentia uma vontade louca de morrer.

Ela não queria ter filho agora, não queria que Will descobrisse que não era mais virgem, não queria que Jack se machucasse por sua causa mais uma vez, não queria que a culpa fosse toda dela novamente.

* * *

Outro pensamento varreu totalmente as idéias que ela tivera.

Esse sonho do afogamento era como uma visão. Uma visão do que estava por vir.

- Eu tenho que pular deste navio! Tenho que fugir de Will, se ele descobrir que não sou mais pura e que me entreguei a Jack, justo a Jack, ele me matará, ou... – ela lembrou do sonho, que ela chamava de visão agora, nele, Will a forçava a se entregar à sua furiosa luxúria vingativa de marido traído. – Eu não posso agüentar isso! Não permitirei que isso aconteça! – estava decidida e levantou, enxugando as lágrimas.

Teria que dar um jeito de fugir, nem que fosse para a morte. Até a morte seria melhor do que ficar ali. Ela nem pensava no bebê.

Will não tocaria nela, ele não era mais o Will doce e gentil que ela amara.

* * *

Começou a andar dentro da cabine tentando achar uma saída, um meio de escapar.

Viu várias coisas que com certeza tinham pertencido a Davy Jones:

Cartas de curso molhadas, uma bússola quebrada – mais quebrada que a de Jack, ela sorriu fracamente – uma caixinha de música em formato de coração presa a um cordão prateado em cima de um órgão imenso.

Os olhos dela se mantiveram por um tempo na caixinha de música, já tinha visto uma daquelas em algum lugar. Pensou e finalmente lembrou, na casa de Tia Dalma tinha uma igual! Com certeza era a lembrança do amor deles.

Elizabeth decidiu abri-la para ouvir sua melodia.

O som do objeto encheu todo o ambiente úmido e gelado ao redor. Era uma música tão linda, tão doce, mas com uma nota triste no fim.

Muitas coisas passaram pela cabeça de Elizabeth enquanto ouvia a música, há tempos seus ouvidos não tinham um prazer como aquele. Ela chorou, se desmanchou em lágrimas e sentou no baquinho, de frente para o órgão.

- Linda canção não é?! – disse uma voz fria e cruel e ela se virou para ver. Era Will. Ela se assustou e pousou suas mãos nas teclas do órgão, produzindo um barulho aterrorizante.

Ela engoliu em seco e se manteve em silêncio, com o queixo em desafio, enxugou as lágrimas, mas tremia.

- Teremos nossa conversa agora! – ele chegou mais perto e agarrou o braço dela, a arrastando para a cama com violência.

- Me largue Will! Não! – ela gritou e começou a golpeá-lo com a caixinha de música.

Um corte profundo se abriu no rosto de Will. Seu sangue era verde e isso encheu Elizabeth de assombro.

- Precisamos conversar meu amor! – disse ele furioso e sorriu enquanto o corte milagrosamente ia se fechando.

- O que você quer que eu diga?! – ela esbravejou. Ele a jogou na cama e ela ainda segurava a caixinha.

Elizabeth esperava que ele fosse obrigá-la a fazer amor com ele, consumar o casamento, mas ele apenas sentou numa extremidade da cama.

- Estou muito bravo com você Elizabeth, como pode perceber! – ele disse severo e seus olhos ficaram escuros. – Porquê você saiu da ilha na qual te deixei?!

- Você não me... você não me deixou nada para viver ali! Nada Will! Eu não agüentava mais a solidão! Eu estava sozinha lá, não tinha nada naquela maldita ilha! – ela não podia dizer que quisera ficar, só para ver o quanto Jack se importava com ela, mas ele a amarrou e a levou dali á força. Isso pioraria ainda mais as coisas. – Porquê você me abandonou lá? – ela mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Lá eu sabia que ninguém jamais te encontraria! Principalmente Jack!

- O quê? – ela se encolheu na cama, mantendo a maior distância possível de Will. – Quer dizer que foi por causa de Jack, e não eu, que você me deixou naquela ilha esquisita, sem nada?! – ela gritou transtornada.

- Sim! – ele gritou na cara dela, a assustando. – Aquela ilha guarda todas as damas que morreram no mar, que morreram sofrendo, que afundaram junto com os navios! Nada mais justo que você ficasse por lá! – ele estreitou os olhos. – Na ilha Argo-Navis, você fica invisível para quem vê de fora da ilha. Você e meu coração estariam protegidos de você mesma e daquele maldito pirata!

- Não precisava fazer isso Will! Como você pôde me dar tanto sofrimento? Não bastava que você não pudesse ficar comigo e que estava semimorto? Não bastava o tempo que eu ficaria cuidando de seu coração?

- Não! Você tinha que ficar isolada! Você pensa que o que aconteceu foi por acaso? E acha que não sei que você correria atrás dele, ou ele atrás de você, quando soubesse que estava sozinha e livre?! – ele disse estreitando os olhos e chegando mais perto dela, ela se encolheu. – Eles planejaram tudo Elizabeth, desde o princípio!

- Planejaram?! – ela não entendeu. – Quem planejou o quê?!

- Jack e Calypso! Eles planejaram desde o princípio, queriam nos separar, por isso eu me tornei Capitão do Holandês Voador e você ficou sozinha!

- Não entendo Will! – ela estava boquiaberta. – O que você está querendo me dizer?

- Que Jack é louco por você e que planejou aquela história toda de coração pra poder se livrar da promessa a Davy Jones e ficar com você todinha para ele!

- Não acredito nisso! – ela disse balançando negativamente a cabeça, resoluta.

- Quer que eu te esclareça melhor Elizabeth?

Ela o olhou, altiva.

- Pois eu vou te dizer. Davy queria Jack para servir por 100 anos, e aquele malandro desgraçado encontrou em mim o idiota perfeito para ficar no lugar dele! Você bem sabe! Então fez um trato com aquela feiticeira da Tia Dalma para me deixar longe de você! Eles matariam três coelhos com uma cajadada só!

Elizabeth não acreditava no que Will estava querendo fazê-la pensar, mas fazia sentido o raciocínio dele.

- Ela ficaria livre de Davy Jones e Jack ficaria livre da promessa e com você! Não vê que essa é a verdade?

- Você está louco Will?! Sim, Jack é malandro e mentiroso, mas ele não planejava matar você!

- Planejava sim! Desde que se engraçou por você! Ele nunca foi meu amigo, ele precisava de mim para ficar perto de você! Ele me mandou saldar a dívida dele com Davy, e eu nem sabia o que diabos era essa dívida! Pense um pouco! Ele me mandou para a morte! E como não conseguiu da primeira vez, encontrou a situação ideal quando estávamos lutando contra Davy no Holandês, logo após voltarmos do Fim do Mundo! Eu fiquei sem poder pisar em terra, morto e condenado enquanto ele estava livre para te raptar ou Deus sabe o quê!

- Will, porquê está pensando em tudo pelo lado ruim? Aconteceu porque tinha que acontecer ora! Era nosso destino!

- Nós fazemos o nosso destino Elizabeth! – ele disse com dureza.

- Pode até ser que possamos mudar os detalhes Will, mas o motivo principal pelo qual estamos aqui nesse mundo é imutável, temos uma missão! É nisso que acredito!

- E eu acredito que Jack fez tudo de propósito! Por isso te deixei numa ilha na qual ele não poderia chegar, mas ele tem aquela deusa fajuta para ajudá-lo. Mas agora saiba que eu tenho a minha! Styx me esclareceu muitas coisas.

Elizabeth ouvia tudo atentamente, chocada com as atitudes de Will, devia ser pela falta do coração.

- Will, você tem que libertar da promessa que te fiz! – ela disse com ternura.

- O quê?! – ele se levantou exasperado. – Nunca!

- Will, pelo que você tem demais sagrado, eu não poderei te esperar a vida inteira! – ela suplicou. – Eu ficarei velha e morrerei sem poder viver minha vida!

- Eu não vou te libertar! Nem me venha com essa!

Ela reuniu toda sua coragem e decidiu pôr um fim na farsa que ela mesma havia criado para poder continuar vivendo quando era mais jovem – ela pôs na cabeça que amava Will, porque ele era um pirata e porque ela sempre sonhou em ser raptada por um pirata – ela agora teria que enfrentar todos os seus demônios, para fugir de Will e poder ver Jack novamente.

- Will... eu não te amo mais!

- Quê? – ele sorriu, não podia acreditar nisso.

- Eu te amava muito, você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, eu pensava que você era um pirata e...

- Você me amava? Me amava? O que te fez mudar de idéia? Descobriu que eu não sou um pirata? Só por isso?! – ele estava ficando rouco de ódio.

Ela abriu a boca, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Não precisa responder! Foi Jack não foi?! – Will falou com desgosto. – Eu sabia que você era louca por ele! Ele te roubou de mim! – a decepção era dolorosamente visível e Elizabeth não pôde conter as lagrimas.

- Eu ainda... te amo Will! Mas não é um amor digno de casamento, entenda pelo amor de Deus, eu te amo como a um irmão!

Will transbordou de fúria e deu um tapa com toda sua força em Elizabeth, que caiu desmaiada.

Ele a olhou e depois a abraçou. Ele não deixaria ela escapar, mesmo que ela amasse Jack, ela ficaria com ele! Breve Jack morreria e ela não teria ninguém a não ser ele para se apegar! Ele a entregaria para Styx fazer o serviço! Ela seria uma semimorta como ele e fatalmente teria que passar a eternidade ao seu lado! Sim, o plano daria certo.

Mas agora ele teria que acordar um amigo, que riscaria Jack e seu maldito navio negro do mapa para todo o sempre e Elizabeth veria tudo de camarote.

Deixou Elizabeth na cama e foi dar ordens aos marujos.

* * *

No convés do Holandês Voador...

- Will, estamos indo devagar demais! – disse Bootstrap Bill. – Desse jeito demoraremos semanas para alcançar a Fossa das Marianas, temos que ir para baixo!

- E Elizabeth papai?! Ainda não posso matá-la!

- E você pretende matá-la William?! – Bootstrap não acreditou no que seus velhos ouvidos ouviam.

- Tenho que fazer isso para que ela possa ficar comigo papai! Ficar para sempre! Pois sei que ela teme a morte.

- Você vai matá-la para que aquela ninfa a trasnforme numa semimorta como você? Ou pretende que ela prometa vagar junto ao Holandês?

- Os dois! O que der certo! – disse Will esboçando um sorriso. – Mas agora chega de conversa! Não te direi mais nada sobre meu plano! Trate de amarrar um barco no topo do mastro principal do navio. Vocês irão para o fundo a toda velocidade enquanto asseguro que Elizabeth ficará a salvo no barco, que será puxado! Entendeu?

- Sim Will. – disse Bootstrap que saiu a gritar as ordens aos marujos. Mas depois disso ele se dirigiu para o porão.

* * *

No porão...

- Veio me acoitar marujo?! – perguntou o homem acorrentado pelo pescoço. Sua voz era grave, máscula e estava cheia de revolta.

- Will enlouqueceu e eu sinto que em breve ele estará tão perverso quanto Davy Jones.

- Disso eu já sabia, afinal de contas, ele não tem coração!

- Ele quer matar a moça!

- O quê? Ela já está aqui?! – o prisioneiro sorriu, mas depois se pôs sério novamente.

- Sim! E ele já deve saber que ela não o ama mais!

- Ela nunca o amou Bootstrap, ela se apaixonou por Jack, isso sempre foi terrivelmente visível, eles se olhavam como se quisessem devorar um ao outro. – disse com tristeza.

- Mas Will agora é muito poderoso, ele é o mar, ele quer ir à Fossa das Marianas para acordar aquela maldita criatura! – Bootstrap estava arrasado.

- Então temos que tirá-la daqui! – disse o prisioneiro com fervor.

- Como se estamos presos aqui pela promessa que fizemos a Will?

- Eu fiz a promessa! Mas você não! Você pode sair daqui quando desejar, você está por livre e espontânea vontade!

- Eu não vou trair meu filho!

- Mas você quer que ela morra? Pelo amor de Deus homem, salve-a!

- Não posso!

- Então deixe que eu a salve! Me liberte daqui!

- Você não pode sair!

- Will não pode me matar, mas pode me mandar para o outro mundo, e eu não me importo! – disse veementemente o prisioneiro. – Mas deixe-me vê-la outra vez, é por isso que estou aqui Bill Turner! Deixe-me levá-la para terra firme para que Will não possa tocar nela! Nem fazer mal a ela! Por favor!

- Pare de falar bobagens James Norrington! – disse Bootstrap deixando o ex-comodoro a gritar para que o libertasse.

- Por Deus Bill, por Elizabeth! – James gritava desesperado.

* * *

No Pérola...

Os marujos estavam chateados com os últimos acontecimentos. Barbossa estava no timão e parecia hipnotizado pela direção que deviam tomar, nem olhava para outro lugar que não fosse seu mapa, o céu e o mar à sua frente.

O tempo estava terrivelmente ruim depois que Elizabeth foi levada. Fazia dois dias que Jack não dava sinal de vida, trancado naquela cabine.

Segundo Gibbs, garrafas de rum puderam ser ouvidas quando foram quebradas dentro da cabine durante as noites que já haviam passado.

Pintel e Raguetti estavam quietos, era muito triste pensar que jamais veriam a boneca novamente.

- Hei gente, o que iremos fazer quando chegarmos à ilha de Tia Dalma?! – perguntou Marty chegando perto da dupla.

- Vai ver que Barbossa sabe onde ela escondia algum livro de feitiços, aí jogaremos um no Will e ele libertará Elizabeth. – disse Raguetti.

- Não seja burro homem! – replicou Pintel, dando-lhe um tapa no braço. – Ela não escrevia nada em livros! Pelo menos eu não vi nenhum livro quando estivemos lá!

- Mas então, porquê diabos estamos indo para lá?! – perguntou Marty confuso.

- Por que há coisas lá que nos podem ser úteis, e pessoas também! – chegou Barbossa por trás, os assustando. – Logo cairá uma tempestade terrível, é melhor cuidarem das velas seus idiotas! Deixem que Jack e eu cuidamos desse assunto.

Os outros ficaram a olhar para o cenho franzido de Barbossa que continuou olhando para eles, mas não se movia, parecia hipnotizado, perdido em pensamentos, não os enxergava.

- Barbossa? – chamou Pintel. – Algo errado?!

Barbossa sacudiu a cabeça e finalmente falou.

- Vou falar com Jack, estou com um aperto no peito!

Os marujos nunca o ouviram falar desse jeito nem dessas coisas, isso era realmente assustador, o coração de todos pareciam amolecidos, e isso não era digno de piratas.

- Nós também! – disseram os marujos ao mesmo tempo.

Realmente parecia que uma gigantesca nuvem negra pairava sobre o navio e que os sufocava, os enchia de um pânico inexplicável.

Will não estava atrás deles – pelo menos eles assim imaginavam – já tinha levado Elizabeth, o que mais ele poderia querer?

Cotton estava no porão, pensando na vida enquanto cozinhava, mas ninguém comeu nada.

Gibbs agora estava no timão, sua tristeza era inegavelmente explícita. Estava preocupado com Jack, ele nunca tinha visto seu amigo tão diferente e furioso quanto quando Will arrebatou Elizabeth do Pérola.

Barbossa andou em direção à cabine.

* * *

Na cabine...

Jack estava com sua bússola numa das mãos, na outra, uma garrafa de rum quase vazia e no coração uma tristeza que ele nunca ousou imaginar que sentiria.

- Onde está você Calypso? – sussurrava ele com tristeza.

Não tinha dormido, nem comido, só tinha o rum no estômago, estava com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos e vomitava a todo momento.

Definitivamente isso não era bom, nem bêbado ele conseguiu esquecer os problemas, tudo girava, girava, girava... e uma única imagem aparecia em sua mente:

Elizabeth lhe sussurrando que não a deixasse que não a abandonasse, enquanto Will a arrastava. E ele não podia fazer nada, não agora, não sem ajuda de Calypso.

Ele rezava baixinho para que Calypso aparecesse com todos aqueles siris e dissesse que o ajudaria a tirar Elizabeth de Will. Mas logo depois começava a amaldiçoar sua sorte, amaldiçoar tudo e todos, até mesmo Elizabeth, que havia destruído o mundo dele – o mundo do pirata mais famoso dos sete mares – pois ele era conhecido em todos os lugares, ainda que por ser excêntrico e atrapalhado.

E agora Jack estava sem chão. Completamente arrasado.

* * *

- Jack?! – Barbossa batia insistentemente na porta e chamava por ele.

Ele não tinha a mínima vontade de deixar que alguém o visse na completa miséria.

- Vá embora... não estou com vontade de conversar seu zumbi renascido do inferno! Quero ficar sozinho! Savvy?! – disse Jack com a voz falhando. Estava bêbado demais para ter forças sequer para levantar dali e abrir a porta. "A morte agora viria a calhar", pensou Jack com um sorriso murcho.

- Só queria saber se você estava vivo! – disse Barbossa meio sem jeito. – Breve chegaremos à ilha.

- Desde quando você se preocupa comigo? – ralhou Jack.

- Ahhhh! – Barbossa se encheu de raiva e saiu de perto da cabine. – Pirata imbecil!

Jack abaixou a cabeça e olhou para sua bússola.

Ficou pensando se seria mesmo para Elizabeth que ela apontaria. No momento ele desejava com fervor apunhalar o maldito coração daquele peixe-touro-zumbi dos infernos!

Abriu-a finalmente.

E tomou um susto.

* * *

No Holandês Voador...

Elizabeth despertou com algo incomodando seu pescoço. Era um colar de ferro. Estava acorrentada pelo pescoço, presa a uma bola de metal grande e pesada.

Levantou da cama e tentou caminhar, mas a bola pesava muito e ela, com muita dificuldade conseguiu arrastar.

- Maldito seja Will! – ela rangeu os dentes.

Tinha que sair dali, mas como iria se jogar na água agora? Se pulasse, estaria no fundo do mar em segundos.

Sentou-se no chão e se pôs a pensar. Teria que pedir ajuda a Bootstrap, mas, ele devia estar do lado de Will.

Ela suspirou cansada, lembrou-se da conversa com Will, e do tapa que recebeu dele após dizer que não o amava.

Não podia esperar outra coisa que não fosse profunda raiva da parte dele, coitado. Mas ele também não estava bom, estava estranho.

- Sem o coração, ele ficou violento e malvado! Ele não é mais o meu querido Will! – pensou ela com amargura. – Seria melhor que ele tivesse morrido de uma vez! Maldita seja essa maldição! Maldito seja meu destino e maldito seja Jack que deixou Will apunhalar aquele coração! – exclamou furiosa, mas depois ficou refletindo. – Se fosse Jack no lugar de Will, se Jack, aquela criatura simpática e adoravelmente linda, ficasse mau e sem coração?! Nunca! – ela gritou a última palavra e assim que a disse, Will entrou na cabine.

- Vamos dar um passeio amor?! – ele lhe sorriu.

- Não, obrigada! – ela estreitou os olhos com raiva. – Porquê esses grilhões Will?

- Porque você é fujona! Te conheço Elizabeth, te conheço muito bem.

- Mas eu não o conheço William Turner! – ela disse desafiadora.

- Pois é, mudei um pouco e para melhor! O que você esperava? Que eu fosse aquele mesmo idiota de sempre? Que acreditava em sua lealdade e sua palavra?

- Aquele Will era doce e meigo, um verdadeiro bom homem!

- EU SOU UM BOM HOMEM! – ele gritou no ouvido dela e a levantou. – Desde que eu vi você e Jack se beijando no Pérola... – ele disse e ela sentiu um aperto no peito, ele tinha visto, agora ela tinha certeza. -... eu nunca mais te olhei da mesma forma! Tentei me iludir pensando que você o esqueceria depois de nosso casamento, mas... você não consegue tirá-lo de seus pensamentos não é?! – Will agora estava com a voz embargada. – Mas você vai voltar a me amar Lizzie!

- Não me chame de Lizzie! – ela o olhou furiosa.

- Não é assim que você gosta de ser chamada?

- Você não é Jack! Pare com isso Will, nunca mais me chame de Lizzie!

- A chamarei do que eu quiser! – ele riu. – Temos que ir para o fundo agora, não temos tempo a perder!

- Você vai me afogar Will? – ela disse assustada.

- Não meu amor! Como pode pensar que lhe quero o mal? – ele falou com falsa indignação. "Ainda não, ainda não.", pensou ele e riu.

Vieram outros marujos que retiraram a bola de ferro de Elizabeth. Mas Will ordenou que mantivessem o colar de ferro e acorrentou-se a ela da mesma forma.

- Assim você não escapa! – ele sorriu malvadamente enquanto ela se irritava e surpreendia cada vez mais com tudo o que lhe acontecia.

Will a arrastou a um barco que estava preso a uma corda bem grossa.

- Para baixo seus miseráveis! – gritou Will e o Holandês foi submergindo.

Logo ficaram somente Will e Elizabeth que logo tiveram que se segurar quando o barquinho começou a ser arrastado a uma velocidade assombrosa.

O mar estava estranhamente liso e sem ondas por onde o barquinho deslizava.

Passaram rapidamente pelo Estreito de Magalhães.

Elizabeth estava agoniada, água salgada a molhava, as correntes e o colar de ferro a incomodavam, o frio era cortante, ela iria congelar.

Logo adormeceu tamanho o esgotamento. Will ficou acordado, breve estariam na Fossa das Marianas e acordariam seu amigo.

* * *

Os dias passavam infernalmente devagar. Elizabeth pensou que morreria de fome e de frio, mas algo parecia lhe fortalecer os ossos. Ela queria morrer, mas algo a mantinha viva, talvez fosse o pequeno ser que crescia dentro dela. A esse pensamento ela estremeceu.

Todos os dias o Holandês vinha à superfície para que Will descansasse. Ela não tinha descanso, ficava acorrentada todo o tempo e se recusava a comer o peixe cru que lhe era oferecido como refeição. Não tinha água doce da chuva suficiente para matar sua sede. Will lhe dava água de vez em quando, quando via que ela não agüentaria por muito mais tempo sem beber algo.

Na manhã do sétimo dia, ela viu Will sorrir. Logo o Holandês saiu do fundo e navegaram com alegria até um lugar onde não se viam ilhas por perto.

O sol estava lindo, seus raios deixavam o céu incrivelmente azul, o cheiro do mar era agradável.

* * *

- Vamos desgraçados! O chamem! Acordem a criatura! – Will gritava e os marujos puxavam uma espécie de alavanca. Puxavam até que o pedaço de madeira subiu como uma grande rolha de uma garrafa de vinho.

- Soltem! – Will gritou. – Quero que veja isso Elizabeth! – Will disse e ordenou que Bootstrap a trouxesse para perto da amurada.

Um grande estrondo no oceano abalou o navio e a água.

Elizabeth estava assustada, virou para Bootstrap Bill e perguntou o que tinha sido aquele abalo. Mas ele nem precisou responder.

Um gigantesco ser surgiu do fundo do mar e a fez perder o fôlego diante da visão.

- O Kraken! – ela sussurrou assustada.

* * *

**Breve o Capítulo final dessa fic... mas ela terá continuação! Hehehehe**

**Porque estou tão megalomaníaca que quero minha própria TRILOGIA!!**

_**Nota da autora**_

**Sobre o Norrie:**

**Falo nele desde o Cap. 31, mas num disse quem era pra fazer surpresa né?? XDDD**

**Primeiro trecho que falo dele:**

_**... Fora dali, no porão do Holandês, um marujo acorrentado estava tentando fugir, ele fora muito importante em vida, mas agora, teria que servir a Will por 100 anos... ele não temia a morte, pelo menos ele acreditava que não temia, mas antes de morrer, os gritos de uma moça (a Lizzie) o fizeram tremer de medo... medo do que aconteceria com ela agora que estava sozinha no mundo... queria protegê-la, vê-la outra vez. E agora que estava tão perto de realizar seu desejo, o Capitão o prendeu, pois sabia que ele não ajudaria em seu maligno plano. ...**_

**Esse é o James Norrington do qual falava naquele cap.**

_**Sobre o Kraken:**_

**Na Fossa das Marianas, que é o ponto mais profundo dos oceanos, um abismo abissal ... reza a lenda que haviam muitas lulas gigantes... uma que encontraram tinha 25 metros!! Isso de verdade heim!Procura no Google XDDD**

_**E como o Kraken, creio eu, é uma lula (não o presidente XDDD) e não um polvo como pareceu em Piratas do Caribe - ou era uma mistura entre lula e polvo?? OO – mas, de qualquer forma**_

_**A lula-polvo Kraken (Kroken no original escandinavo P ) devia estar mimindo e o Will Touro foi lá despertá-la, já que ele manda nas criaturas da escuridão do mar... porque ele agora é o "Senhor das Profundezas" como Davy Jones o era.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Finalmente o fim dessa fic!**

**OMG!**

**Jack, Elizabeth e a galera de POTC não me pertencem!**

**Espero que gostem desse final e que preparem-se para a próxima fic dessa trilogia que estou criando!**

* * *

**Cap. 33**

Elizabeth pensou que desmaiaria, era muito sofrimento. Não bastava o tempo que passara na ilha, sozinha se amaldiçoando, e quando pensou que viveria momentos e de felicidade ao lado de Jack... acontece isso!

Então existia mais de um Kraken! Isso era realmente assombroso.

Ela olhou para Will e seu olhar era mortalmente duro, frio e cheio de ódio.

Ele retribuiu o olhar e ordenou que recomeçassem a navegar.

- Vamos voltar homens!

- Pelo mesmo caminho capitão? – perguntou um jovem marujo.

- Sim, agora não temos tempo a perder! Quero chegar logo ao Caribe! Apesar de o Pacífico ser um oceano terrivelmente magnífico, temos que dar um fim de uma vez por todas num problema. – Will estava alegre e olhou duramente para Bootstrap. – Leve a para a cabine e mantenha as correntes!

* * *

Elizabeth foi arrastada para a cabine e trancada lá.

Sua tristeza estava a matando lentamente. Há mais de uma semana não comia, mal bebia água, estava fraca e desesperada. Logo começou a pensar na criança que crescia em seu ventre. Ela tinha certeza que estava grávida, suas regras atrasaram, ela vomitava sempre, mesmo sem comer nada.

- Meu Deus... – ela sussurrava baixinho. – É muita má sorte para uma pessoa só! Tenho que contar a Will que estou grávida, ele tem que seguir o código, ele não pode torturar-me! Nem me matar! Ele tem que me libertar! Oh Bugger! – ela gritou, do mesmo jeito que Jack faz quando pronuncia essa palavra.

Logo lágrimas frias começaram a molhar seu belo rosto, que estava lívido, pensava em Jack, no que Will estava fazendo, queria encontrar um meio de salvá-lo de si mesmo. Mas ela não estava conseguindo nem se salvar, como poderia salvá-lo?

Deitou-se no chão frio da cabine e chorou até adormecer.

* * *

Longe dali, numa ilha desconhecida por todos os mortais...

Calypso estava atormentada. Sentada nas pedras próximas ao mar inquietantemente azul, ela pensava, pensava e pensava...

Queria ajudar Jack, mas não podia, seria transformada em humana novamente, e dessa vez seria para sempre! Sua mãe foi bem clara quando a proibiu de se meter na vida dos mortais novamente.

Não podia falar com Jack por 100 anos, teria que deixar tudo acontecer sem poder ajudar os que já tinham a ajudado.

- Maldição! – gritou ela. – O que eu não faço por amor? Mesmo que não seja o meu? – ela sorriu tristonha. – Desculpe minha mãe!

Ela se jogou dentro da água e desapareceu no oceano.

* * *

No Pérola...

- Jesus Cristo! – gritou Jack e arregalou os olhos. – Oh Bugger!

Saiu correndo da cabine como louco, levava a bússola nas mãos e a virava de um lado para o outro no navio, a sacudia e balbuciava algo que eles não entenderam. Subia e descia as escadas, todos os outros tripulantes o olharam assombrados.

- O que diabo é isso Jack?! – gritou Barbossa sem paciência, estava a guiar o navio.

Mas Jack nem deu ouvidos, parecia desesperado.

Gibbs pegou Jack, quando este tropeçou num balde, pois iria bater com a cara na amurada.

- Me largue marujo, deixe-me! – gritou Jack furioso, seus olhos estavam vidrados na bússola.

- O que há com você homem?! – disse Gibbs e dessa vez o sacudiu pelos ombros até que seu olhar mudou.

- Ai! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! – disse Jack encolhendo os ombros e franzindo a testa. – Ela quebrou! – ele gritou como se fosse o dia do Juízo Final.

- Quem? – perguntaram todos, que agora estavam reunidos o redor de Gibbs e Jack no convés.

- A bússola!

- Ohhh! – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo, como um coral de igreja.

De fato, a bússola estava parada, seu ponteiro não se movia sozinho, estava solto se Jack a sacudia, ele mudava de lugar com o movimento brusco, mas não apontava para lugar algum, não funcionava mais.

Isso era terrivelmente ruim. Como encontraria Elizabeth agora?!

Ficou desolado.

- Não se preocupe idiota! – disse Barbossa debochado. – Ela não apontava para o norte mesmo!

- Mas ela apontava para o que você mais desejasse nesse mundo seu zumbi burro!

- Eu não sou ZUMBI! Eu já te disse isso seu miserável! – Barbossa foi para ele, mas de repente entendeu o que significava aquela maldita bússola. – É verdade mesmo que ela é mágica não é? Calypso te deu... ah sim... e agora?! – foi a vez dele se desesperar.

- Eu não sei, está bem?! – gritou Jack furioso. – Que maldita a minha sorte! Nunca iremos encontrar Elizabeth sem ajuda de Tia Calypso!

- Tia Calypso?! – os marujos estranharam.

- Sim, seus dementes! – disse Jack sem paciência alguma. – Entendam a piada, mistura de Tia Dalma com Calypso! Savvy?!

Todos o olharam, divertidos, mas logo a nuvem negra que os acompanhava pairou sobre eles novamente.

- Jack, vamos à ilha de Tia, pode ser que haja algo lá no meio daquelas bugigangas que possa nos ajudar, um amuleto, um mapa, qualquer coisa!

Jack franziu a testa e pensou durante alguns segundos.

- Temos que encontrar o coração daquele miserável! Para comandá-lo!

- Então, depois da ilha de Tia, iremos ao Mar dos Sargaços, é por lá que fica a ilha não é mesmo?! – disse Barbossa.

- Ah, é? Acho que é... talvez... pode ser! – disse Jack pela primeira vez com a voz um pouco animada.

Devia ser por lá que ficava a ilha, já que ele e Elizabeth remaram menos de um dia e logo encontraram o Pérola Negra preso nas algas. Mas, também poderia ter sido um truque de Tia, como ela mesma tinha dito que interferiu para que todos se reunissem outra vez no seu precioso navio negro.

A dúvida era cruel, mas ele decidiu seguir o conselho de Barbossa. Seria melhor do que não fazer nada a não ser beber e amaldiçoar sua sorte.

- Vamos para a ilha de Tia, pegaremos o que nos for útil, falaremos com aquele povo esquisito que vivia ao redor da bruxa e depois procuraremos a ilha amaldiçoada! Porque há fantasmas lá marujos! Vou logo avisando! – disse Jack alto e sério.

- Já acostumamos com isso Capitão! – disse Raguetti sorrindo para todos ao redor.

- Aye! – gritaram com alegria.

Somente Jack e Barbossa tinham noção do que os aguardava.

* * *

Jack estava guiando o navio, mas demorariam muito tempo até alcançar a ilha de Tia Dalma. Uma terrível tempestade tinha os tirado da rota, o que acabou por atrasá-los em mais ou menos três dias. Mas ele estava tão compenetrado em sua tarefa que parecia um fantasma, não comeu nada, nem bebeu rum, somente água ele não rejeitou.

Ele estava conseguindo manobrar bem o navio naquela escuridão toda, usava uma bússola normal, uma que apontava para o norte.

- Porque minha bússola mágica não funciona mais? – isso o tirava o juízo enquanto pensava. – Ela sempre tem que apontar para algo, se eu estivesse morto, ela apontaria para o meu corpo, mas o ponteiro solto já é demais! Será que tem algo a ver com Elizabeth?! – ele tremeu. – Aquele zumbi eunuco não faria mal a ela, ele a ama! – disse como nojo. – Mas não mais que eu! Eu a amo, a desejo, sou louco por ela e ela sente o mesmo! Ele não pode machucá-la! Ele não seria capaz!

Jack tentava raciocinar direito e acreditar que Will não faria mal algum a Elizabeth.

Mas ele nem desconfiava que Will iria levar Elizabeth para Styx, para que ela transformasse Elizabeth num tipo de morta-viva, que pudesse navegar com ele por toda a eternidade.

* * *

No Holandês Voador...

Will finalmente resolveu ceder aos pedidos de Bootstrap e permitiu que os marujos – somente os que não estivessem com escamas ou qualquer outra característica dos peixes muito visível – poderiam ir a uma ilha que ficava próxima à entrada do Estreito de Magalhães pegar comida para Elizabeth.

- William, por quanto tempo mais vai deixar a moça assim? – perguntou Bootstrap com amargura.

- Quanto tempo for necessário! Ela me traiu papai! Me traiu com o pior de todos, o pior pirata dos mares! Jack Sparrow! – disse Will furioso e baixinho para que não fosse ouvido pelos demais tripulantes. – Ela poderia me trair com qualquer outro, mas com o Jack não papai! Como o Jack NÃO! – gritou o final da frase.

- Você vai matá-la meu filho?! – perguntou Bootstrap Bill assustado, ele não sossegaria enquanto Will não lhe dissesse a verdade.

- Vou levá-la para Styx e dar uma nova vida a ela! Ela tem que ficar comigo, tem que me amar para todo o sempre, como eu prometi quando ficamos noivos!

- E ela, prometeu?! Te fez juras de amor eterno?!

Will vacilou e Bootstrap percebeu.

- Percebe Will, que essa moça nunca te amou verdadeiramente?! Não com a força e a intensidade que você sempre imaginou!

- Você está louco papai! – Will sacudiu a cabeça.

- Liberte-a, deixe que ela se vá com Jack, se ela o ama... – Bootstrap não chegou a terminar a frase, pois Will lhe encostou uma faca na garganta.

- Nunca mais diga um absurdo desses! – os marujos assistiram à cena em completo assombro. – Ou será ceifado de uma vez desse maldito navio! – Will transbordava ciúmes somente pelo vislumbre de Elizabeth com Jack.

Bootstrap o olhou e definitivamente percebeu que esse não era seu filho, era outro ser maldoso que ainda animava seu corpo – pelo menos era nisso que o velho pirata queria acreditar.

- Me solte William Turner! – disse Bill Turner.

Will piscou várias vezes os olhos antes de soltar Bootstrap.

- Pai, me perdoe... – pediu ternamente. – Não sei o que deu em mim! Perdão!

Mas o velho não disse nada, o olhou com severidade e saiu do convés.

Desceu as escadas e foi para o porão. Iria dar um fim nessa história toda, mesmo que seu próprio filho o matasse de uma vez

* * *

- Norrington! – gritou ele.

- O que foi Bill?! – James se exaltou, temia que Will tivesse feito algo de ruim com Elizabeth.

- Vou libertar você para que leve a moça para terra firme! Ele vai matá-la James!

- O quê? – James não acreditou no que Bootstrap estava dizendo.

- Ele disse que vai levá-la e dar uma nova vida a ela! Vai levá-la para aquela ninfa! E se você soubesse de metade das histórias que contam sobre ela, você molharia suas calças! Sem contar que Styx está há milhas e milhas de profundidade!

- Então me tire daqui de uma vez homem! – James disse veementente.

- Não agora James! – Bill o repreendeu. – Calma homem! Tenho que encontrar um jeito de distrair Will para eu poder te soltar e soltar a moça.

- Soltá-la?!

- Sim. Will a mantém acorrentada pelo pescoço, assim como você, só que presa a uma bola de ferro.

- Maldito seja aquele miserável! – disse James indignado.

- Tenho que ir agora! – Bootstrap apenas sacudiu a cabeça e saiu.

* * *

Na cabine do Holandês...

Elizabeth estava dedilhando notas no órgão, irritada. Estava entediada e louca para sair daquele maldito lugar. Queria barulho, gritos de alegria e festa, como não tinha nada disso ali, resolveu fazer sua própria música, para quebrar o silêncio perturbador que a envolvia. Suas roupas estavam apertadas, na verdade, não eram nem roupas, ainda estava com o maldito espartilho preto e as roupas de baixo, mas era melhor isso do que ficar nua. Devia agradar a Will vê-la assim, coisa que nunca acontecera antes. Ela riu malvadamente – somente Jack a tinha visto daquele jeito, aliás, ele a tinha visto com bem menos roupa que isso.

De repente um barulho úmido a fez sair de seus devaneios. Era Will que entrava na cabine com uma bandeja cheia de comida – frutas e carnes – e uma garrafa de vinho debaixo do braço.

- Até que enfim você me traz comida de verdade Will. – disse com severidade. Estava brava e descontaria tudo em cima dele, aquele sofrimento ela não estava agüentando mais.

- Coma e se alegre, pois hoje temos que conversar minha querida Lizzie! – ele disse só para infernizá-la.

- Não me chame de Lizzie! – ela esbravejou. – Você não tem esse direito! – levantou-se e arrastou com dificuldades a bola de ferro para perto de Will.

Ele riu e a olhou com luxúria.

- Veremos meu amor! – ele saiu e fechou a porta. – Dessa noite não passa Elizabeth! – pensou com malícia.

Ainda estavam muito distantes do Caribe. Em aguns dias chegariam à Fonte e Will realizaria o – agora – mais profundo desejo que tinha, mas não no coração, já que ele não o tinha mais.

* * *

No Pérola...

Finalmente, depois de quatro dias e meio, chegaram à ilha onde Tia Dalma vivera. Ansioso, Jack foi o primeiro a pular no bote que os levaria pelo rio até a cabana da bruxa.

Apenas Barbossa e Gibbs o acompanharam.

* * *

Na Ilha de Tia...

Estava tudo do mesmo jeito, mas parecia que as pessoas já os aguardavam. Muitas mulheres estavam reunidas em ambas as margens do rio.

Um menininho nadou até o barco e disse:

- Adentrem senhores! Vieram atrás de respostas para suas perguntas e as terão!

Os homens no barquinho o olharam intrigados e logo o moleque nadou para longe.

- O que diabos foi isso?! – perguntou Barbossa.

- Eu sei lá! – exclamou Jack, que não parava de olhar para a direção na qual o menino desaparecia.

- Será que é um sinal de boa ou de má sorte? – Gibbs disse fazendo o sinal-da-cruz.

Os outros rodaram os olhos – Gibbs sempre supersticioso.

* * *

Amarraram o barquinho no pequeno píer e abriram a porta da cabana. Pararam em frente à porta, ninguém queria ser o primeiro.

- Vai você na frente Jack, já que é o mais interessado aqui! – disse Barbossa.

- Eu não, vai você primeiro! – replicou Jack sério.

- Vai logo seu borra botas! – exclamou Barbossa dando um pequeno empurrão em Jack, que tropeçou para dentro da cabana.

Os outros o seguiram.

Estava um pouco escuro, mas havia velas iluminando precariamente o local.

Passando pelos vasos com pedaços de corpos e inúmeras cobras que pendiam do teto, os três piratas tiveram uma das visões mais perturbadoras de suas vidas.

Alguém estava sentado na poltrona em que Tia Dalma era sempre vista, mas seu rosto estava oculto por sombras.

- Olá. – se arriscou Jack. – Viemos aqui e... pensávamos que estaria vazia a... a cabana, pois... – não parava de gaguejar. -... pois pertence a Tia Dalma, não é?!

- Aye. – respondeu essa pessoa finalmente levantando da poltrona e dando alguns passos na direção dos três medrosos à sua frente.

Os piratas deram um passo para trás e quase caíram duros no chão quando reconheceram quem era.

Era Tia Dalma.

Ficaram a olhá-la com assombro. Ela sorria ternamente para eles. Então, passado um momento, Jack explodiu num abraço a ela.

- Tia querida! – ele riu alto, coisa que ele não tinha feito nos últimos dias por causa da dor que sentia por Elizabeth. – Você não tem noção que como é fantasticamente maravilhoso vê-la!

- Imagino Jack! – ela sorriu e olhou todos. – Não vão me cumprimentar marujos?!

- Aye! Como vai senhora?! – disse Gibbs fazendo-lhe uma reverencia nervosa. – Digo... minha Deusa!

Ela lhe sorriu e voltando-se para Barbossa, o olhou com malícia.

- Não fala mais comigo Hector?!

- Oi Calypso, é bom vê-la novamente! – ele disse sem jeito. Ela sorriu abertamente, gostava muito de Barbossa também.

- Mas chega de confraternização e vamos ao que interessa! – Jack interrompeu qualquer coisa a mais que Barbossa quisesse dizer.

- Will levou Elizabeth de mim! – disse Jack com amargura.

- Eu vi... aqui em meus búzios.. mas... – ela disse tristonha. – Eu disse a você que era para levá-la para terra firme Jack! – ela explodiu.

- Eu sei! – ele falou exasperado. – Estávamos indo para Nassau, pois conheço umas pessoas lá que me ajudariam, mas quando passamos de Eleuthera, aquele zumbi eunuco dos infernos apareceu! Ele quase nos matou!

- Por Deus Jack! – exclamou Gibbs. – Porque não conta toda essa história de uma vez? Estou farto de tantos segredos!

Todos o olharam surpresos. Ele se encolheu.

- Não temos tempo para isso! – disse Tia apressada. – Mas vou falar o que tenho que falar na frente de todos vocês!

- Sim sim, fale logo! – disse Jack ansioso.

- Estou terminantemente proibida de interferir em assuntos mortais sob pena de ser aprisionada na minha forma humana por toda a eternidade! – ela despejou de uma vez assustando os piratas a sua frente.

- Mas... – começou Jack e ela o interrompeu.

- Ainda não acabei! – disse irritada.

- Desculpe, desculpe! – Jack fez uma careta e arregalou os olhos. – Continue minha querida! – suplicou com as mãos unidas.

- Eu também fiquei proibida de falar com você Jack Sparrow por um tempo! – ela quase gritou.

- Mas você está falando comigo agora! – ele esboçou um sorriso ingênuo. – Esse tempo foram esses dias nos quais você não apareceu?!

- Não! – ela disse enfurecida. – O tempo que fiquei proibida de falar com você são 100 ANOS!

- O quê?! – todos exclamaram de boca aberta.

- E novamente cometo crimes e passo por cima de regras por você Jack e por seu amor a Elizabeth! E chega de esconder, pelo menos Joshamee e Hector precisam da verdade!

Jack a olhava paralisado.

- Para vocês que não sabem, vou dizer apenas o extremamente necessário! – ela segurou no braço de Jack e o mostrou para os outros como se ele fosse uma atração de circo. – Esse pirata malandro aqui, se apaixonou por Elizabeth, mas mal sabia o que isso traria à vida de todos! Ele estava fadado servir a Davy Jones como havia prometido, mas para livrá-lo desse castigo eu o levei até Port Royal para conhecer Will e ficar amigo dele e assim recuperar o Pérola Negra para lutar contra Davy Jones caso este quisesse cobrar a dívida! Mas o que me acontece? Jack – que tinha prometido a mim e a si mesmo nunca amar uma mulher – acabou por cruzar com a moça que viria a ser noiva de seu amigo, e se apaixonou por ela e ela por ele, mal sabendo ele que ela era a mesma moça que estava fadada desde que nasceu a ser o próximo Capitão do Holandês Voador como estava escrito nas teias do destino!

Os queixos de Barbossa e Gibbs foram ao chão. Não conseguiram dizer nada e Tia continuou:

- E como eu sabia de tudo sobre Jack, quis interferir para livrar todos desse maldito destino, mas deu tudo errado e as coisas ficaram cada vez piores! Jack foi engolido pelo Kraken depois de ganhar um beijo loucamente e desesperadamente apaixonado da bela dama... – Barbossa e Gibbs olharam para um Jack cada vez mais encolhido pela vergonha de ter todos os seus segredos revelados a eles. –... e foi enviado ao locker de Davy para que ficasse por lá até que este decidisse o que fazer com Jack! E eu, tive que ajudar depois de ver Elizabeth se desmanchando em lágrimas por Jack! Mas não pensem que foi fácil interferir tanto no destino de todos, por causa do livre arbítrio, e então, como vêem, as coisas ficaram muito mais sérias e saíram do meu controle. Na batalha final, depois de conseguirmos trazer Jack de volta, me aparece aquele talzinho de Beckett só para atrapalhar e tentar matar Jack mais uma vez, não é Jack? – essa parte da história dele ela não contaria. – Então, como já ficou chato, as coisas mudaram de rumo e o resto vocês sabem.

- Mas... – começou Barbossa. – Como ficam as coisas depois de Jack ter consumado o casamento que não era dele?

- Cale a boca desgraçado! – gritou Jack avançando para Barbossa, mas Gibbs o segurou.

- Que história é essa Jack? – perguntou Gibbs, lívido.

Tia tomou a frente e disse:

- Jack fez amor com ela e... – até Tia Dalma gaguejou pensando nas próximas palavras que diria, era muito delicado esse assunto em especial. – Ela ainda era virgem!

- Jesus Maria José! – disse Gibbs botando as mãos na cabeça em sinal de desespero. – Eu sabia que vocês eram loucos, principalmente um pelo outro, mas... isso Jack?! Minha Nossa Senhora dos Navegantes! E Will?!

Jack o olhou com vergonha, tinha sido um safado.

- Will agora é nosso maior problema.

- O que ele quer? – perguntou Gibbs.

Tia olhou para Jack e Barbossa, depois deu as costas e falou olhando um pedaço de papel em cima de uma mesa.

- Ele fez um trato com Styx! - os piratas tremeram. – E... com certeza Will vai matá-la!

- Como assim Tia, pelo amor de Deus, explique-se! – rogou Jack.

- Ele tem que levá-la até a Fonte, e não há outra forma senão afogá-la, já que ela não jurou servir no Holandês e a fonte está submersa. Ou, então, ele vai fazê-la jurar!

- Isso não! – gritou Jack. – Não podemos permitir isso! Ele não pode matá-la Tia!

- Ele não tem mais coração Jack! E me parece que é isso que está o fazendo agir desse modo! Segundo eu soube de uns amigos, alguns deles seres marinhos, os sentimentos ruins afloram com mais facilidade num ser sem coração.

- Oh Bugger! – Jack estava nervoso e andava naquele andar rebolado por toda a cabana, deixando os demais tontos. – Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!

- JACK SPARROW! – gritou Tia sem paciência. – Sente-se por tudo que há de mais sagrado! Você está me agoniando o juízo!

- Desculpe Tia, mas eu não vou ficar aqui mais nem um minuto sabendo que aquele miserável vai matar Lizzie!

- Como sempre, você só pensa em você!

- Como assim?!

- Lembra do que eu disse no início?! De que fui proibida e tal?

- Oh Bugger! – ele parou e lembrou, arregalando os olhos. – E agora?!

- E agora?! – ela perguntou brava. – Temos que ir até a Fonte! Temos que impedí-lo de levar Elizabeth para o fundo! Antes que me tirem todos os poderes!

- Aye! – Gibbs e Barbossa levantaram e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Jack puxou Tia a um canto e cochichou:

- Porquê contou-lhes a história toda?!

- Quem disse que eu contei a história toda? – ela ronronou. – Eu nem lhes falei do bebê!

Jack arregalou os olhos.

- Então é verdade mesmo?! – ele arriscou.

- Ela já começou a vomitar huh?! – Tia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Oh Bugger! – ele disse e a puxou. – Vamos logo!

Saíram da cabana, mas não antes de Tia recolher um monte de tralhas que, segundo ela, ajudariam na hora certa.

Enquanto navegavam até o Pérola Negra, Tia sorriu e disse:

- Lembra-se disso Jack?! – ela lhe mostrou um anel.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda o tem! – ele exclamou contente.

Era um anel de prata, com caveirinhas piratas ao redor e com uma pérola negra no topo.

- Lembra-se que eu disse para você usá-lo e você se recusou, pois parecia coisa de mulher? – Tia riu.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Esse anel eu mandei fazer logo que consegui o Pérola Negra. Mas o joalheiro o fez muito delicado e pensei que ficaria melhor com você! Alem do mais, eu era franzino naquela época... – ele riu. –... agora não cabe mais!

Tia puxou a mão dele e depositou o anel.

- Para você dar a ela se conseguirmos salvá-la!

Ele a olhou, sério, e segurou o anel com força em sua mão fechada.

Jack Sparrow estava profundamente preocupado.

* * *

No Holandês...

Elizabeth estava deitada na cama ouvindo a melodia da caixinha de música que pertencera a Davy Jones – esse era seu passatempo naquela cabine, além de fazer barulho ao tentar tocar algo no órgão e principalmente – pensar em Jack.

Já era noite e o Estreito de Magalhães já tinha ficado para trás há muito tempo. Estavam no Caribe e se dirigiam para o nordeste.

Will entrou na cabine rapidamente e fechou a porta com força. Olhou Elizabeth deitada e suspirou.

Ela o viu e nem se moveu – estava ignorando-o.

Ele começou a subir na cama, então ela se sentou e se encolheu perto da cabeceira.

- Elizabeth... – ele disse carinhoso. – Eu sei que fiz algumas coisas ruins e... – ele foi mais para perto e a agarrou.

- Me solte Will! – ela gritou e tentou levantar, mas ele puxou a corrente que estava presa ao colar no pescoço dela. Elizabeth gemeu em dor e caiu pesadamente na cama.

- Você não vai escapar! Antes de irmos cumprir o que prometi, por você e por mim, devo desposá-la! – ele subiu em cima dela.

- Como é que é?! – ela disse aos berros. – Saia de cima de mim William Turner! Você está me machucando!

- Somos casados Elizabeth, e não imagina o quanto esperei por esse momento! Arrependo-me de não ter feito isso antes de te abandonar naquela ilha! – ele disse enquanto cortava com um punhal os fios que prendiam o espartilho.

- Não Will! Por Deus, não faça isso! – ela continuava a gritar.

* * *

Os marujos estavam todos no porão como Will ordenou, mal ouviam Elizabeth gritar, mas o que ouviam os enchia de medo.

- Ele está machucando a menina! – disse o velho grudado na madeira apodrecida do navio. – Ele ficou como Davy Jones! Maldito sejam os capitães do Holandês Voador! Todos eles!

Os outros o olharam e abaixaram a cabeça.

* * *

- Logo vai terminar meu amor. É só você ficar quietinha que eu faço o serviço, você não pode morrer virgem! – ele a olhou com o fogo do desejo estampado em seu rosto.

- Eu não sou virgem! – ela gritou e Will a olhou assustado.

Ela lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar que ele lhe lançava e parou com o punhal nas mãos.

- O que... que foi que você disse Elizabeth?! – ele murmurou baixinho. – Acho que não ouvi direito!

- Sim, você ouviu Will! – ela disse por entre os dentes ainda deitada e totalmente subjugada a ele. – Eu não sou virgem, não mais.

- Que está acontecendo Elizabeth? Porquê mente para mim?! – ele estava quebrando, tamanho o susto.

- Deixe-me em paz Will! – ela não estava com coragem de dizer tudo a ele, não agora com ele em cima dela e segurando um punhal.

- Não agora que cheguei tão longe!

- Deixe-me Will! Não me toque! – ela gritava.

- Veremos se você não é mais virgem! – ele disse arrancando o espartilho de pousando beijos no colo dela. Ela tentava bater nele, arranhá-lo, mas de nada adiantava.

- NÃO! – ela gritou com muita força quando ele começou a tatear suas roupas de baixo.

- Fique quieta Elizabeth, maldição! – ele disse bravo e procurou os lábios dela.

Ela não agüentaria mais nem um minuto naquela situação e gritou na cara dele:

- Fiz amor com Jack! – despejou tudo de uma vez antes que fraquejasse.

Will a olhou cheio de assombro e saiu rapidamente de cima dela.

- Você fez amor com Jack? – ele disse abalado. – Diga-me que mente! Diga-me! – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a sacudiu.

- Eu me entreguei a ele de corpo e alma! – ela disse de queixo erguido. – Ele me fez mulher!

Will não agüentou a verdade e a esbofeteou. Ela caiu na cama e ele subiu mais uma vez em cima dela.

- Diga que é mentira! – ele gritava. – Diga, diga que é mentira Elizabeth!

- É verdade! – ela disse, dessa vez aos prantos. – Eu não queria te magoar Will, eu adoro você! Mas eu não te amo mais! Me perdoe Will! Mas eu não posso mentir para você, não mais!

- Você não me ama como homem? – Will perguntou ofegante.

Elizabeth sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de não, seus soluços a impediam de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

Will cravou o punhal na cama, próximo à cabeça de Elizabeth.

Ela tremia assustada. Mas ele não saiu de cima dela.

- Já que você não é mais virgem... – ele disse com frieza. –... vou fazer amor com você assim mesmo!

- Não Will! – ela suspirou próximo ao ouvido dele, pois ele estava beijando fervorosamente seu pescoço. – Eu estou grávida! – essa foi a gota d'água e ele não agüentou, a olhou e viu verdade e medo nos olhos dela.

- Traidora desgraçada! – ele gritou por fim, mas não bateu nela. Levantou e ordenou que ela se cobrisse. Ela soluçava, estava sem forças.

- O que devo fazer com você? – ele disse inconformado.

- Você deve seguir o código. – ela disse baixinho, estava rouca de tanto gritar.

- Eu não sou um maldito pirata!

- Mas você não pode manter em cárcere uma mulher grávida!

- E quem me garante que você esteja realmente grávida?

- Eu não mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas! – ela respirava com dificuldades e cobriu seus seios, que estavam à mostra, com os restos do espartilho.

- Você mentiu sobre coisas piores. – ele disse com nojo.

- É uma vida que cresce dentro de mim William! É meu filho!

- Com Jack! – ele esbravejou.

- Sim!

- O que você supõe que eu faça agora?! Te leve até o Pérola Negra de te entregue de bandeja àquele maldito pirata?

- Sim Will.

- NUNCA!

- Por tudo que há de mais sagrado nesse mundo Will, você tem que me libertar, de tudo, da promessa, do casamento e deixar que eu viva minha vida!

- Para você viver com Jack! Viver? E ainda mais com Jack!

- Will eu vou ter um filho dele, eu o amo e...

- Eu não quero mais ouvir suas declarações de amor àquele desgraçado!

Ela o olhou arrasada, ele sabia que era tudo verdade, ela o traiu novamente e dessa vez foi da pior forma possível. Mas ele não deixava de desejá-la, de sentir uma verdadeira obsessão por Elizabeth.

- Eu te levaria até Styx para que te transformasse numa semimorta como eu. Para que pudéssemos ficar juntos para sempre! Mas mesmo assim, se não tivesse acordo com Styx... – ele a olhou com fúria. – Eu poderia matar você aqui e agora! – agarrou os cabelos dela e os cortou com o punhal. – Quer saber porquê? – segurava as mechas dos cabelos loiros dela. – De um jeito ou de outro você ficará comigo! Pois você teme a morte!

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que logo desmaiaria.

- Não vou renunciar você Elizabeth! Se eu te afogar e te transformar numa semimorta, seu filhinho querido nem chegará a nascer! – ele riu.

- Por favor Will! Me liberte!

- Eu já disse que NUNCA! E sabe do que mais? Matarei a Jack de uma vez por todas! Já que tenho um novo monstro sob meu comando, o enviarei para que arrase o Pérola!

- Não Will! Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não machuque Jack! – ela suplicou.

Somente o vislumbre de algo de ruim acontecendo com Jack a matava por dentro.

- Se desfaça desse filho! – ele estava irredutível.

- NUNCA! – foi a vez dela de gritar. – Eu vou ter meu bebê!

- Só se eu o permitir! Esquece-se que está em meu poder? Você me pertence!

Ela suspirou e decidiu se arriscar por Jack e por seu filho.

- Façamos um acordo. – ela arriscou.

- Penso que você não está em condições de barganhar nada comigo. – ele desdenhou.

Tomando coragem ela levantou o queixo em desafio.

- Mesmo que você mate Jack, ou o meu bebê, prefiro a morte com sofrimento a me submeter a você, senhor Capitão do Holandês Voador! Prefiro a morte a ficar com você por toda a eternidade!

- Ah, você vai se submeter a mim sim! Se quiser poupar a vida de seu amante e de seu filho! – Will pensou que não era justo matar bebês, faria algo que esperava não se arrepender depois.

Elizabeth o olhou e engoliu em seco.

- Façamos um pacto! Você e eu! – ele ficou sério, sua expressão era indecifrável.

- Que pacto? – para ela, valia tudo para sair dali, ver Jack outra vez e ter seu filho.

- Você fica livre de mim até parir a criança!

Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Eu posso ir onde eu quiser?

- Sim, e ficar com quem quiser, até mesmo com seu amado Jack! – ele disse com nojo. – Mas...

- Mas...?

- Daqui há um ano você terá que estar próxima ao mar para que eu possa te buscar, pois não desisti de meus planos para você!

- Mas Will... – ela recomeçou a chorar.

- É isso ou nada! E alegre-se, pois estou sendo muito condescendente em deixá-la ter seu filho com outro homem! Um bastardo!

Ela tinha que aceitar.

Desolada ela estendeu a mão para que selassem o acordo, mas ele não retribuiu o gesto.

Mostrando as mechas do cabelo dela que ele tinha cortado ele falou.

- Uma pequena lembrança de nossa "quase" noite de núpcias! Daqui há um ano ouviu bem?

- Sim!

- E nenhuma palavra do que aconteceu aqui nem a Jack nem a ninguém! De acordo?

Ela sussurrou um "sim" quase inaudível.

- Pois bem, vou encontrar o Pérola e entregar-lhe ao seu amante! – ele saiu e fechou a porta com força.

Elizabeth rezava para que ele estivesse dizendo a verdade e cumprisse sua parte no acordo.

Um ano, pensava ela, só me resta um ano de vida!

Pôs-se a chorar na cama.

* * *

No Pérola...

O navio navegava a todo pano para o local que Tia Dalma os guiava. Jack tinha lhe falado de sua bússola especial que havia parado de funcionar, mas isso era um mistério até para ela – pelo menos por enquanto.

Passaram-se dias até que um estranho nevoeiro os apanhou, logo depois da ilha de Andros.

- Fantasma à vista! Fantasma à vista! – gritava o papagaio de Cotton.

Os outros marujos se assombraram ao notar o navio que ser via ao longe. O macaco Jack se agarrou ao pescoço de Barbossa e não soltou nem um segundo.

- Capitão! Capitão! – gritou Gibbs e Jack saiu correndo da cabine.

Logo todos, menos Tia Dalma, se reuniram no convés e esperaram o pior.

Os Holandês Voador parou próximo ao Pérola Negra. Nenhum tripulante do navio fantasma foi visto.

Jack e os outros respiraram fundo, mas nada aconteceu. Nenhum tiro, nenhuma luta, absolutamente nada.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos que pareceram horas, até que uma figura foi vista andando pelo convés do Holandês.

Jack agarrou sua pistola, mas a deixou cair quando Will apareceu com Elizabeth em seus braços.

A estendeu no convés do Pérola e desapareceu na escuridão que o nevoeiro proporcionava.

Jack correu imediatamente para pegar Elizabeth. Ela estava envolta apenas num lençol sujo e rasgado, tremia, mas estava viva. O coração de Jack se encheu de alegria ao vê-la abrir os olhos e lhe sorrir.

- Amor! – ele disse a abraçando ternamente.

- Fiz tudo por você! – ela murmurou. – Me leve para a cabine.

Ele a levantou nos braços e passou pelos marujos que a olhavam intrigados, mas felizes por vê-la novamente, coisa que eles pensaram que jamais aconteceria.

* * *

Tia Dalma estava no porão em transe – ela sabia que não estava nada bem – ela queria poder ver o que acontecera com Elizabeth – mas não conseguiu nada além de visões disformes de algumas imagens.

* * *

Na cabine...

Jack estava retirando o lençol sujo de Elizabeth e a limpando.

Ela havia adormecido – com certeza cansada depois dos acontecimentos. Perguntava-se por que estava nua por debaixo do lençol.

* * *

- Lizzie, meu amor, acorde! – ele disse carinhoso enquanto pegava algumas uvas que pretendia fazer com que ela comesse. Estava sentado numa cadeira.

Ela gemeu e lentamente abriu os olhos.

- Jack! – ela disse por entre as lágrimas. Levantou da cama com um pouco de dificuldade e pulando no colo dele, o abraçou forte. Ele a abraçou mais forte ainda. Segurando o rosto pálido dela entre suas mãos, a beijou profunda e apaixonadamente.

Sem mais perguntas eles fizeram amor ali mesmo. Jack beijava cada pedaço do corpo dela.

Os dias de afastamento quase os matou, mas eles trataram logo de matar o desejo que os consumia.

Jack a levou para a cama e entre os gemidos que emitiam, Elizabeth sussurrava ao ouvido dele:

- Eu te amo Jack! – lágrimas molhavam seu belo rosto que estava recuperando a cor. – Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca se esqueça: te amo para sempre!

Jack a olhou intrigado enquanto ela chorava. Imaginou o que Will teria feito a ela no Holandês e tremeu a esse pensamento. Pensativo, ele iria se retirar dela, mas ela o agarrou com suas pernas e braços.

- Me ame Jack! – ela pediu com paixão.

- Eu já te amo! – ele disse simplesmente e continuou a fazer amor com ela. – Te amo muito muito muito, savvy?!

* * *

Horas depois, os tripulantes estavam no convés, na coberta e no porão do Pérola trabalhando, Tia Dalma contou uma história para eles, na verdade, contou o que acontecia entre Jack e Elizabeth e todos se alegraram por saber que finalmente o capitão mais louco tinha encontrado um amor – um amor de verdade – ainda que com ele viessem riscos e maldiçoes. Por um amor daqueles, valia a pena qualquer sacrifício.

* * *

Na cabine Jack e Elizabeth não paravam de olhar um ao outro. Satisfeitos, Jack lhe lambia os dedos com humor. Ela ria – tinha decidido não pensar no que acontecera com ela nos últimos dias e sim aproveitar a companhia de Jack.

- Você tem um gosto bom Lizzie! – ele disse sorrindo.

Subindo nele e lhe lambendo a tatuagem que ele tinha feito em sua homenagem, Elizabeth riu.

- Você também! – gargalhou e completou. – Futuro papai!

Ele tremeu debaixo dela e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Como Elizabeth?

- Estou grávida e agora é com certeza!

- Ohw. – ele franziu a testa com preocupação. Ele queria falar para ela de seus temores e angústias quanto ao assombroso assunto do Capitão Jack Sparrow ser pai, mas ela o cortou com uma inesperada pergunta:

- Quer menino ou menina Jack?! – ela perguntou sapeca, deitando no peito dele e mexendo nos cabelos negros dele e ele nos dela. – Por sorte ele não percebeu que Will tirou mechas do meu cabelo! – pensou ela com medo.

- Eu não sei Lizzie. – ele disse sem jeito. – Nunca pensei numa coisa dessas!

- Pois eu sim! Quero um menino, depois uma menina!

- Você já quer demais! – ele riu, se ela não queria falar sobre Will, melhor ainda, ele sabia que ela estava bem e muito, mas muito disposta, pensou com malícia.

- Se for menino se chamará Edward!

- Edward?! – ele fez uma careta divertida.

- Sim, sempre achei esse nome lindo, imponente e será digno de um filho de reis!

- Reis?! – ele riu. – Que reis?!

- Eu e você ora! – ela olhou para ele e pousou um doce beijo em seus lábios. – Eu sou o Rei Pirata e... – pensou na careta que ele faria e continuou a rir. – você é a Rainha!

- O quê? – ele fingiu-se indignado.

- O que foi? Não gostou da piada?! – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Não foi isso! Mas o nome do moleque! Edward Lizzie?! Só isso?!

- Como assim só isso? Você tem um nome melhor que, por acaso, não seja Jack Sparrow? – ela debochou.

- Claro! Porquê não John?! – ele aventurou envergonhado.

- John?! Porquê John?! – ela estranhou.

- Por que é o meu nome de batismo!

- Seu nome de batismo?! Você tem nome de batismo! Você é batizado? – ela disse surpresa.

- Sim, mas ninguém nunca me chamou assim, porque meus pais queriam Jack, mas o padre disse que Jack não era nome de gente e também ele só batizava as crianças que tivessem nomes santos no meio, e como John era um apóstolo...

- Que lindo! – ela exclamou extasiada. – Será John Edward então!

Jack abriu um largo sorriso.

- Podemos chamá-lo de Johnny ou Edynho! – Elizabeth parecia realmente contente com aquela conversa e Jack se alegrava ao vê-la assim.

- E se for menina, como vamos chamá-la, amor? – ele disse sério.

- Eu nem pensei nisso! – ela sorriu.

- Que tal Pérola?! – ele disse só pra ver a reação dela.

- Ah, Jack, pelo amor de Deus, Pérola?! Nome de navio!

Ele se pos a rir.

- Que tal Esmeralda?! Se é pra ser nome de jóia, que tal esse?

- Esmeralda não! – ele arregalou os olhos. – Nome de navio!

- Que navio?! – ela perguntou curiosa.

- O antigo navio de meu pai... – lembrou-se de Iramaia e sacudiu a cabeça. – Não quero falar sobre isso Savvy?!

- Está bem, se você quer assim! – ela deu de ombros, não iria interrogá-lo sobre seu passado agora. – Que tal Ruby, Saphira, Ágata, Turmalina...

- Chega de nome de jóias! – ele a interrompeu com um dedo nos lábios dela.

- Está bem, está bem! – ela fez bico. – Creio que encontrei um nome lindo para ela!

- Qual?! – ele perguntou ansioso.

- Jackeline!

- Jackeline? Não Lizzie, é sério isso mesmo que você está falando?!

- Claro Capitão, é um nome francês, e é muito bonito não acha?! Ainda combina com seu nome!

- Jackeline... – ele ficou repetindo para ouvir a sonoridade do nome pronunciado. – Bonito nome, eu gostei! – sorriu com todos aqueles lindos dentes de ouro.

- Gostou mesmo?! – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Mas falta uma coisa!

- O quê? – ela disse séria.

- Se for menina, o nome perfeito será Lizzie Jackeline!

- Mas...

- Não discuta! Ficou lindo não foi? Pronuncie o nome que você vai ver como fica lindo! – ele falou alto e contente, a puxando para um longo beijo.

Ela quebrou o beijo e riu.

- Lizzie Jackeline... gostei... mas vamos chamá-la de Jackie!

- Mas...

- Não discuta! – ela o imitou e o puxou para cima dela.

**FIM**

* * *

**Sobre o Cap. 33**

**Big nota da autora:**

**_Peas in a pod_**

**_Muitíssimo obrigada por lerem minha primeira fanfiction!_**

**_Estou realmente emocionada e feliz pela paciência que tiveram e pelos elogios que vocês enviaram para mim por meio desse meio de comunicação sem o qual não consigo viver mais – a internet!_**

**_Também não consigo viver muito tempo sem essa comunidade tão adorável que temos!_**

**_Estou muito contente por ter terminado essa fic, se eu tivesse postado tudo o que me veio em mente nesse universo que criei em meio à mitologia de Piratas do Caribe, 100 capítulos seria pouco!_**

**_Por isso resolvi fazer uma trilogia!_**

**_E espero que vocês leiam também: _**Tragada Pelo Mar**_ e a 3ª que ainda não tem nome._**

**_Como puderam perceber, meu jeito de escrever evoluiu muito desde os primórdios da fic._**

**_O início é meio fraquinho, mas o Johnny me inspira tanto que sai cada coisa mirabolante dessa cabecinha aqui que até o diabo duvida!_**

* * *

**_Quero esclarecer umas coisinhas aqui:_**

**_1# _**Eu nunca li nenhum dos livros, ou romances ou sei lá, de Piratas do Caribe, nem os quadrinhos eu li – só os vi em fotos – mas não tenho como comprar! XDD

* * *

**_2# _**Desde o início eu planejei essa história do Jack prometer não amar alguém e se caso viesse a amar, Tia Dalma viria buscar, pois ele prometeu dar seu verdadeiro amor em troca da bússola que mostrava o que mais desejasse no mundo – no momento.

* * *

**_3# _**Também nunca assisti todos os filmes comentados, nem todos os extras – porque ainda tenho que comprar esses DVDs!

* * *

**_4# _**O passado dos personagens, assim como as ninfas e toda a mitologia grega que uso aqui foi idéia minha – porque a pobre aqui não tem grana pra comprar os livros, nem paciência de ler online!

* * *

**_5# _**Tentei preencher todos os buracos que AWE deixou na trama e em nossos corações, mas foram tantos buracos que o cimento acabou e terei que criar coragem pra assistí-lo novamente para que as próximas fics sejam melhores do que essa primeira fic.

* * *

**_6# _**_Quando eu falar por aí OMPDDC, é abreviatura do nome de O Mais Profundo Desejo do Coração porque o nome dessa fic é grande demais!_

* * *

**_Muitíssimo obrigada pela paciência e pela leitura, queridas amigas, companheiras, marujas e fãs! Porque a Comu Jack Sparrow S2 Elizabeth Swann é como no teatro:_**

**_TODO MUNDO É LOUCO – LOUCO UM PELO OUTRO_**

**_P.S._**

**_Aceito ajuda para traduzi-la para o inglês para postá-la aqui! XDDD_**


End file.
